


金科玉律

by shioham



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras as a defense attorney, Grantaire as a prosecutor attorney, M/M, Modern Setting, law professional setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 99,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shioham/pseuds/shioham
Summary: 总有一天他也会失去他这股热情的，格朗泰尔想，所有律师都是这样，年轻时输了太多他们想赢的案子，年老的时候就会赢上一打他们不该赢的。他喜欢看安灼拉气急败坏的表情，但另一半的大脑却隐隐希望这个世界的规律对安灼拉来说不是这样，他可以一直保有他的热情和年轻。可惜这个案子你会输的，太阳神。他想，把手里的瓶子歪歪扭扭地扔进了洗手台旁的垃圾桶。





	1. 01

古费拉克推门进来的时候，格朗泰尔正忙着在桌子底下把他的威士忌倒进一个矿泉水瓶子里。门栓的咯拉声害得他条件反射的一抖，玻璃酒瓶子从他手里滑了出去、掉在地上应声而碎。  
“不是吧，又来？”格朗泰尔看到他的朋友冲他抬起一边儿眉毛。他一般这么做的时候，倾斜二十度的眉毛代表他想带你出去享乐，像今天这样倾斜四十度的时候，就表示有什么坏事儿要发生了。“我刚想问你上次因为在庭上喝酒被禁止上庭的期限满了没有。说真的，格朗泰尔，地区法官已经都知道你在矿泉水瓶子里装酒的把戏了，别忙活了——换一招吧。”  
“为什么不说‘不是吧？古费拉克又没有敲门’。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩膀，向后缩进自己的椅子里，任凭酸味儿从他的地毯里冒出来，希望可以用假装自己不存在来终止古费拉克即将开始的发言。  
“上周刚过。不过你猜怎么着，我正思考着怎么给自己再搞一个。”  
“那可能是因为我们共用一个办公室吧。”古费拉克友好地说，看起来对这种状况已经见怪不怪。那摊深色的酒渍在地毯里蔓延开来，一直流到了他的脚下。古费拉克是郡检察院负责案件分流的工作人员，和格朗泰尔同一年入职。他们在彼此那显眼且常常引人侧目的法国口音中迅速相识，接着便在酒桌上成了老友，于是很快一拍即合，决定一起占据位于郡检察院三楼的这间小办公室。这办公室说不上舒适，但还称得上安静。房间里由于只开了一扇窄窗而常年光线昏暗，一侧贴墙打着一排木质书柜，地上则铺着受了潮的胡桃木地板和看不出原本颜色的皮毛制旧地毯。郡检察院所在的这栋建筑还是新英格兰时期所建，总共只有三层，样式要是放在曼哈顿、一定格格不入，好在他们身处美国东南部的乡镇地区，人们对外观也就没做太多苛责。他们的地区检察长一年前对一楼做了一次装修，把吱呀作响的木地板拆掉换了大理石、一面砖墙换了落地窗，总算让这对外接待的楼层——用他的话说——显得“现代而专业”了些。至于上方两层内部办公室则依然维持着老旧的面貌，对此古费拉克只是耸耸肩膀，戏称这倒是让他们这些欧洲移民“有法子怀念老家”。  
“看看我给你搞到了什么。”古费拉克说，冲格朗泰尔挥了挥手里的一个文件夹，然后把它扔在了他面前的办公桌上。“你会喜欢的——谋杀和入室抢劫指控。”  
格朗泰尔哀嚎了一声，更深地缩进椅子里。  
“你就不能把它们扔给马吕斯么？”他虚弱地抗议道，“我什么都不想干！我得了厌倦工作的绝症。”  
“你得那病已经好几年了。”他的朋友说，摆摆手绕回自己的桌子。不知怎么的，往常碰到这样的情况下，他通常满脸幸灾乐祸，今天看上去却没什么太好的心情玩闹。“马吕斯手里还有两个伤害罪，不过他的确也有可能跟你一起上庭。啊……顺带一提，这案子是*那位*警官送来的。”  
格朗泰尔感觉自己的眼眶即将吐出他的眼珠子。“你不是在说沙威吧？”他抗议道，“我想不出你在折腾些什么，你不知道那家伙有多讨厌我么？他不会同意的，他恨不得让我因为藐视法庭拘留三个月。”  
古费拉克看着他。  
“好了，兄弟。”他说，语气就算对于他来说也有点过分沉重了。“你知道被害人是谁么？德纳第——爱潘妮的父亲。这就是为什么你要接这个案子。”  
格朗泰尔梗住了。  
“还有，”他的朋友看着他的脸，斟酌地说，仿佛不确定要不要再给他下一记重锤：  
“他的辩护律师是安灼拉——你知道的吧？*那个*安灼拉。”

“……潘妮？爱潘妮。该死，接我电话。”  
格朗泰尔一边给爱潘妮打第二十个电话一边撞进洗手间，没人接——倒也正常，他从来不知道爱潘妮拥有手机却永远不接电话是为了什么。他骂骂咧咧地把手里本来想要装酒的矿泉水瓶子砸到墙上。  
爱潘妮·德纳第是他十几年的朋友了，他们在格朗泰尔还意气风发的时候就认识，说成是亲密好友也没什么不对。爱潘妮十五六岁的时候很漂亮，现在或许也不坏，不过时光还是像消耗格朗泰尔一样消耗了她。说来奇怪，他们认识这么久，但她从来没对格朗泰尔说过她的家人。他只知道他们上中学的时候她有个成天哭哭啼啼的妹妹，后来她们都辍学了，再见面时爱潘妮告诉他她已经和家人断绝了关系。她同时打着三份工，即使格朗泰尔那时候已经成了一个“受过高等教育的混球”，他们依然保持着密切来往。然而就在他们再次见面三年后，这个混球把她的妹妹（阿兹玛·德纳第，格朗泰尔永生不会忘记这个名字）送进了监狱——那个姑娘被人强奸，被迫携带毒品过境，但是格朗泰尔没法选择自己要起诉的案子。即使爱潘妮后来还是和格朗泰尔保持着友谊，说那件事情摧毁了他对司法的信仰也一点儿都不为过。  
“收到给我回电话，爱潘妮，这次我不会让你白白失去自己的家人。”格朗泰尔对着留言信箱嚷嚷道，但他没有夸大其词。即使他对爱潘妮的父亲是个怎样的人一无所知，这个案子赢起来也明显是板上钉钉的事儿。  
“他叫冉·瓦让。”半个小时前，沙威在会客室里向他介绍案情，声音颇有些咬牙切齿。“这个人前科累累——他年轻时就因为入室抢劫入狱，不仅如此，他在取保候审的时候试图逃跑、在监狱里策划越狱，由此而来的刑期延长让他一共蹲了十九年牢。更别提那些傻瓜批准他假释出狱后，他在半年内就消失的无影无踪。”  
“哎哟，真不得了，听起来就是个罪犯嘛。”格朗泰尔记得自己是这么评论的，“那他这次怎么回事？入室抢劫？为什么？……珂赛特……这个女孩的名字是干嘛的？”  
“德纳第夫妇的养女——他说那对夫妇虐待她。警方以前对他做过笔录，他说这是那女孩的母亲拜托他的。”  
“现在还有母亲的事儿了……”格朗泰尔拧着眉毛说，他根本没听爱潘妮说过她们家还有个养女，不过话说回来，爱潘妮本来就什么也没告诉过他。就连德纳第先生的职业是自营旅馆的老板，他也是从案件摘要上才知道的。“……那这个所谓的母亲现在怎么样了？有可能作证么？”  
警官在他对面拉平了下颌。  
“她死了。她是个妓女。”  
“……哇。真棒。”格朗泰尔听到自己毫无感情地吹了一声口哨。“前科累累的罪犯，和妓女交往甚密，在假释后逃走的第十个年头突然出现，闯进一家合法经营的旅馆，杀死了旅馆主人、带走了一个年轻姑娘——多好的皮条客因为手下的女人死去、于是想继续强迫她的女儿卖淫的剧本啊。所有陪审团都会这么想的——所有人都会这么想的。”  
当然，他在心里对自己说，也不是所有人都这么想——那个安灼拉就不会。  
想到安灼拉，他在闷热骚臭的洗手间里打了个冷战。  
他第一次遇到安灼拉是在一年前，对方是个刚刚转正的出庭律师，热情坚定，口若悬河，还长了张美妙绝伦的脸。他记得那个案子，安灼拉帮一个年逾六十的黑人老家伙辩护，他的儿女没一个愿意给他请个律师，公益诉讼的活计就落在了安灼拉头上，而且他看起来对此相当尽心尽力。他在提问证人的环节对陪审团发表了一篇预计五分钟的辉煌演讲，痛陈警察制度的腐败和他的委托人受到的不公正对待，呼吁陪审团和法官给予他公正和人权，希望检方可以永远的撤销指控，因为所有的陪审团都已经被不正当的偏见蒙蔽。这篇演讲在第三分钟的时候被打断，法官不客气地要求他继续提问而不是发表演讲，陪审团则被要求忘记刚刚那一番“充满感情色彩和煽动性的无根据推论”。  
年轻的金发律师气恼又无可奈何，然而控方席上的格朗泰尔已经完全被打动，他感觉双目发直、喉咙发干，不仅因为嗓子里烧干的酒，还因为年轻律师刚刚慷慨直言时身上那股令人晕眩的力量和光芒。他头晕目眩地站起来，对证人席抛出几个问题，然后再双腿发抖地坐下。这个案子没什么翻案的可能，他的问题只不过走走过场，而安灼拉的热情对于法庭来说根本毫无实质，输掉完全就在意料之中。但是他自己心里知道，注定要输的安灼拉已经把他踩在了脚下，仅仅三分钟内，他已经成了他疯狂的崇拜者。  
“干得不错。”判决之后他朝辩护席走过去，安灼拉看起来因为失败的庭审心情极差，他的下巴绷得紧紧的，把资料夹摔在桌上。格朗泰尔冲他伸出一只手：“你是第一次独立代理案子么？你方才发怒时简直像个天神。”  
安灼拉没有握他的手。他猛地转过头，狠狠地瞪着格朗泰尔。  
“你明明知道他是无辜的。”他咬牙切齿地说，眼睛里有火焰般夺目的怒火，“指控一个无辜的人不会让你良心不安么？”  
格朗泰尔愣住了。他的手尴尬地悬在半空，半晌后才悻悻地放了下去。  
“我不知道，反正也不会让我的良心状况变得更糟了。”最后他说，试图咧开嘴角开个玩笑。而安灼拉只是愤怒地凝视着他，让他感觉好似在受审。  
“你真让我恶心。”  
最后金发的律师说道，转身目不斜视地走出了法庭。

回忆结束，格朗泰尔打了个巨大的哈欠，把自来水灌在空了的矿泉水瓶子里、就着残留的酒味儿漱了口。他自己的脸从镜子里看着他。这张脸年轻的时候还很称得上是潇洒——那时他还和那个辩方的金发小子一样初出茅庐、意气风发，读了太多法理学和法政治学的书。每当他出现在酒吧里，每晚总有两三个姑娘（或是小伙子，当然）愿意让他拿新领的薪金把他们带回家。但是那些年轻而吸引人的神情已经不知道什么时候从他的脸上消失了，现在这张面孔疲惫阴郁、眼袋青黑，凹陷的两颊上尽是没刮干净的胡茬——第一次见面的姑娘再也没人会相信他是个律师了，即使他要请她们最贵的酒，她们恐怕也只会慌张嫌恶地起身就走。  
“看看你这鬼样子。”他说，拉起一边嘴角、用塑料瓶子对镜子里的自己举杯致意。那个安灼拉要是知道他心里的光景，恐怕只会更加唾弃他。他要是知道格朗泰尔暗自对着他回忆起自己年轻时在法庭上高谈阔论的样子，大概只会觉得耻辱——这也没什么错，安灼拉比他最有理想的年纪还要坚定，也比他最胸有成竹的时候说出的句子还好。他是他年轻时最想成为的人，不过可惜，陪审团不吃这一套，法官也不吃这一套。看看那个金发的雄辩家在庭上被打断多少次就知道了，他想，因为想起安灼拉气急败坏又无可奈何的表情突然发笑。  
总有一天他也会失去他这股热情的，格朗泰尔想。所有律师都是这样，年轻时输了太多他们想赢的案子，年老的时候就会赢上一打他们不该赢的。他喜欢看安灼拉气急败坏的表情，但另一半的大脑却隐隐希望这个世界的规律对安灼拉来说不是这样，他可以一直保有他的热情和年轻。  
可惜这个案子你会输的，太阳神。他想，把手里的瓶子歪歪扭扭地扔进了洗手台旁的垃圾桶。


	2. Chapter 2

“能给我们讲讲那天晚上发生了什么么，德纳第夫人？”  
“当然，当然了。”证人席上的女人说。  
第一轮交叉询问开始于三月份的一个上午，乍暖还寒，室内却闷热得吓人。格朗泰尔歪歪斜斜地挂在自己的桌子上，看着证人席上的胖女人一只手捏着一只皱巴巴的纸巾，一会儿擦擦自己的宽额头、一会儿擦擦自己的眼睑——德纳第太太是第一轮交叉询问环节的第一个证人，她是个很胖的女人，长了一张颇具有阳刚气息的方脸，因为激动和悲痛涨得通红。她一直抽抽噎噎、大声地擤着鼻涕，发出的声音像一个喝醉了的壮汉一样震耳欲聋。  
“那天晚上，我们关了门，把多余的钥匙牌都放到桌子底下，准备睡了——珂赛特早就睡了！她病了，我们都轻手轻脚的，不想打扰她。”德纳第太太揉着她可怜的纸巾，以一种忧愁的语调戏剧化地抽泣着，“突然，大概就在九点过了半个钟的时候吧，前门响了——就跟有人拿棒子敲它一样。我丈夫去开门——老天爷哟，一个壮汉站在门口，他穿得脏兮兮的，满脸胡子，手里拿着一根高尔夫球杆，嘴里嚷嚷着，‘把珂赛特交给我！’声音之大，震得整个大厅都在发抖，我吓得一下子坐在了柜台后面。”  
德纳第太太发出一声仿佛噎住了一样的啜泣。  
“听清了他在说什么后……我们心想，这可不行，我们答应了可怜的、可怜的芳汀……我可怜的丈夫上前去拦着他，强盗一棍子就敲了下来——太快了，我什么都没来得及做，我可怜的男孩就倒下了……红的，白的……我可怜的男孩啊！”她嘶声力竭地喊了最后一句话，开始吊着嗓子哀哭起来。  
“谢谢您，夫人……夫人，谢谢您！”  
格朗泰尔大声咳嗽了一声，演技成分居多、以图战胜德纳第太太声如洪钟的啜泣声。今天是他负责提问证人，他本来想把这一切都丢给马吕斯，可惜那家伙昨晚一直在彻夜为另一个蓄意伤害的指控奋斗——这使得格朗泰尔只能直接上庭，面对坐在同一间法庭内的安灼拉。安灼拉依然和他们上一次见面时一模一样，嘴唇紧抿、眼含怒火，活像一只锋利的钢笔。格朗泰尔不知道瓦让对他说了什么，但他看起来显然非常愤怒——别太信任你的当事人！格朗泰尔在心里叹了口气。这个案子过后，安灼拉大概只会更加讨厌他。  
“您以前认识瓦让先生么？”格朗泰尔把资料夹在台子上摊开，用一只胳膊斜撑着自己的身体，努力憋住一个喷薄欲出的哈欠。  
德纳第太太停住了啜泣，像一只涨得通红的海象，用红红的小眼睛盯着他。  
“没有，先生，老天在上——我们都是正经生意人，怎么可能认识这种罪犯！”  
好样的，好样的——格朗泰尔在心里无聊地给自己鼓了个掌，没什么好问的了，他终于顺利地打了个哈欠。“谢谢您，夫人。法官大人，我没有其他的问题了。”  
他还没来得及闭上嘴，安灼拉就“蹭”地一声站了起来，资料夹拍在桌上发出清脆的一声。  
“当时是晚上九点三十分，对么？”安灼拉说，字正腔圆、发音优美，格朗泰尔只能诅咒自己禁不住不合时宜地盯着他的脖颈看、带着一个卡在嘴边的哈欠。  
德纳第夫人点了点头。“是的，先生。”  
“也就是说，天色很晚——非常黑暗。”安灼拉说，“人在光线昏暗的地方常常看错东西，对么？”  
胖女人看着他，又响亮地抽泣了一声。“我们的大厅很亮——大厅里有一盏巨大的吊灯。”  
安灼拉梗了一下。但他很快又振作起来。  
“像您说的，夫人，您和您的先生都不认识瓦让先生。如果能看见一个可疑的陌生人，在晚上，衣衫褴褛，拿着高尔夫球杆——您为什么还要开门？”  
德纳第太太擤了擤鼻子，看起来肝肠寸断。“我们不能拒绝客人，先生——行业条例有规定。”  
金发的战士看起来好像又吃了一记拳头。但他清了清嗓子继续开口。  
“……夫人，根据令旅店的信用记录，您和您的丈夫在02年、06年和11年分别有三次税务方面的不良记录——”  
“这个问题和本案有什么关系么？”法官出言打断。看样子他也认识安灼拉，大概他的演讲在这一带实在出名。  
安灼拉瞪着他（格朗泰尔猜这已经是他此刻能做出的最友善的表情了）。“大人，我只是希望说明，在信用方面污迹累累的人在法庭上同样可以满口谎言。”  
格朗泰尔懒洋洋地举起一只手。  
“我反对，大人。”他说，撑着桌子慢悠悠地站起身来，假装没感觉到左侧身体上粘着的安灼拉怒火万丈的目光，“我学识渊博的同僚方才的发言纯属推测……希望您能指示陪审团忘记他刚刚的话——我可不希望咱们刚正纯洁的民众意见饱受偏见的影响。”  
法官冲他点了点头。“本庭接受这个理由。”他转向陪审团，“请陪审团忘记刚刚辩方律师关于谎言的推测之发言。”  
做完这些之后，这个看起来疲惫又心不在焉的中年人把他的眼镜摘下来放在了桌上，抬头看了一眼依然直挺挺地矗立在辩护席上的安灼拉。  
“休庭。我想我们可以去吃个午饭——您没有其它的问题了吧？先生。”

格朗泰尔一出法庭就把西装外套直接从头上拽了下去，他里面穿了件兜帽，这让他上庭的时候后背上滑稽地鼓起了一块，不过他才不在乎呢。他把外套团成一团夹在腋下、快步穿过大厅。他本来应该为了控方证人良好的表现欢呼，但是想到安灼拉休庭前的表情，他就觉得有什么东西梗在喉咙里。他走过前廊，余光瞥见爱潘妮和她的母亲正在洗手间门口凑在一起聊天——她还是那样，纹着唇线，耳朵上打着的洞眼数量多得违反科学。她的人造革文胸紧紧裹着上身，露出纹了一个骷髅头的左边胸部来。  
下次轮到她出庭作证的时候得给她换身衣服——格朗泰尔边闷头走路边想——买条过膝的裙子，擦掉烟熏妆，让陪审团认为她是个“正派”的姑娘。他匆匆从母女俩身边走过，她们没看到他，或者只是装作没看到他——自从阿兹玛·德纳第那件事儿之后，他和她母亲的关系理应变得非常尴尬。爱潘妮自从这个案件开始后就没回过他的电话，这样也好，他也不至于背上诱导证人的风险，只要爱潘妮刻意躲避他不是因为有什么事儿在瞒着他就好。  
他继续往前走，把紧紧勒着他脖子的领带扯掉，天气开始变得有些闷热，他想赶紧去喝杯酒。前面一个拐角处站着安灼拉方才在庭上时身后坐着的那个戴眼镜的男人，应该是他的同事——没什么意义，安灼拉没跟他站在一起。更何况安灼拉从庭审开始后就根本没正眼瞧过格朗泰尔，过去的一年里每次都是这样，好像多看他一眼都会让他的灵魂蒙羞似的。  
他继续往前走，哪里都找不到马吕斯，天知道他跑到哪儿去了。安灼拉也不在大厅里，考虑到他可能正在更衣室里换衣服，把西装外套像一件战衣一样叠得平平整整、再充满敬意地装进公文包，这倒也可以理解——充满敬意！老天啊。格朗泰尔哼哼了一声，掏出手机拨了古费拉克的号码，庭审进行得一帆风顺，但他不知怎么一点都高兴不起来，也许只有他的朋友的胡说八道可以救救他。  
“……噢。”  
他在走到门口的时候愣住了，举着手机的手也僵在了耳朵边。地区法院的门前被记者围了个水泄不通——这也难怪，徒刑犯人，改名易姓在逃十年，再次出现就用一根高尔夫球杆把本地旅馆老板的脑浆敲了出来——这一带好久没有这么值得大书特书的故事了。这些记者不可能接触瓦让，沙威这样的警官更是只会给他们臭脸。现在他们只能来骚扰出庭律师了。  
“……我要是你就缩着脖子躲得远点儿。”格朗泰尔嘀咕了一声，他老远就看到了人群中央那颗金色的脑袋，上庭的西装都还没来得及脱下来，难怪会成为长枪短炮的靶子。不过话又说回来，安灼拉本身就不是能被人群轻易忽视的人。他长了张漂亮的脸，嘴巴还滔滔不绝——这群记者最爱他，因为他总是对着摄像机说他最尖锐的观点。人们喜欢在新闻中看到他，更多的人还喜欢在网上骂他。  
格朗泰尔缩起脖子，从人群旁边溜下台阶——他穿着兜帽和牛仔裤，胡子好几天没刮了，没人会觉得他是个律师。安灼拉正在人群中心慷慨激昂地说些什么程序正义和无罪推定一类的幼稚话，明知道大部分民众不吃这一套。格朗泰尔垂着头，眼看就要不被注意地安全溜走——  
“站住。”  
安灼拉的声音从他身后传来。  
……该死。  
格朗泰尔还没来得及骂出一句脏话，那些长枪短炮就一起往他的方向转了过来。人群把他也一起推向中央。  
“他是检察官。”安灼拉宣布，那表情好像小学算数老师把捣蛋的男孩拉到全班面前说教。格朗泰尔尴尬地耸了耸肩膀，不知该不该和眼前的镜头们挨个儿打声招呼。  
“盘问有罪之人有助于洗涤良心。”最后他只好对安灼拉的话做出回应，希望对方可以理解这只是一句针对他们以往不愉快争吵的玩笑。  
遗憾的是，安灼拉很明显没能理解他的幽默感（说到幽默感，格朗泰尔有理由怀疑这种东西从未出现在年轻律师那颗金色的脑袋底下）。他冷哼了一声，仿佛存心跟格朗泰尔较劲似的，朝着眼前的长枪短炮们扬起下巴，朗声说道：  
“我不会让我的当事人因为谋杀指控被送进监狱。”他说，铿锵好似演说，“我为他做无罪辩护。”  
……完了。  
快门白光刷刷闪烁，格朗泰尔在心中捂住了自己的脸——你要完蛋了，正义天神。他在心里叹了口气，多希望自己刚刚有机会捂上这位斗士的嘴。

“……人渣，道德败坏，伪君子，道貌岸然……还有什么我没念出来的？”  
格朗泰尔坐在他的办公桌后面，拿手指懒洋洋地滚动着他的鼠标。电脑屏幕上是一张宽版的安灼拉的照片，和一旁那份今天新发行的报纸头版上的照片一模一样。印在安灼拉脑袋旁边的标题拿粗体字写着“坚持无罪辩护”一类的字样，不用想就知道这态度会在网上引起怎样的轩然大波——新闻网站的页面下几乎清一色都是辱骂金发律师的话，少数几条看起来较为冷静的评论也在建议年轻气盛的律师选择有罪辩护，而不是让这位“逍遥法外数年的罪犯逃之夭夭”。  
“我要是他就找法官谈谈，告诉他所有人都受到媒体舆论不公正偏见的荼毒。”格朗泰尔咕哝了一声，但是十成十地知道安灼拉根本不屑于这么做。  
“你还是庆幸自己捡的是控方的差事吧。”古费拉克拿着几个信封进来，友好地说，看起来对案件的进展心情不错。  
格朗泰尔对他做了个无精打采的鬼脸，迅速把正在浏览的页面关掉。  
“我看那个金发演说家要恨死我了。”他说，试图表现得满不在乎一点——除此之外他还能期待什么呢？安灼拉压根就没把他当回事儿，每次因为庭上的针锋相对暗自思虑的只有他一个人罢了。  
“话说回来，马吕斯呢？不是说好了让他带爱潘妮去买身保守点儿的衣服吗？”  
古费拉克冲他挤眼睛。“谁知道呢，这几天谁也没见到他。”他说，嘴角憋着一个大笑，“要我说，他近来每天精神恍惚，榆木脑瓜没准儿已经坠入爱河。”  
“嘿。”格朗泰尔跟着他吹了声口哨——爱潘妮跟他关系好，基本也等于跟这儿的所有人都熟了。她迷恋马吕斯不是一两天，这事儿除了当事人不知道以外，完全是公开的秘密。格朗泰尔知道古费拉克在想什么——如果马吕斯真的终于开窍，接受了爱潘妮的爱意——他们都会为她高兴的。毕竟她的父亲刚刚遇到这种变故，这也算是她现在唯一值得开心的事儿了。  
“你今晚就有机会好好逼问一下马吕斯。”古费拉克喜气洋洋地说，把手中的一个信封扔到格朗泰尔的桌子上，“地区法院新提拔了一个法官，有个小酒会，给这一带的律师都发了请柬。”  
“我恨你。”格朗泰尔言简意赅地说，“你干嘛替我取信？快把它塞回我的信箱里，假装它从来没有出现过。我不想穿正装，也不想和马吕斯·我恋爱了·彭眉胥困在同一个房间里一晚上。”  
“你不会恨我的，”古费拉克友好地朝他微笑，“你知道当我说‘这一带的律师’时我在说什么吗？安灼拉也会去。”  
格朗泰尔梗住了。他的朋友冲他露出一个志得意满的笑容——他知道他没法拒绝。  
“我真的恨你。”格朗泰尔虚弱地说道，伸手去够那封邀请函。


	3. Chapter 3

去他妈的，他要把马吕斯扔进西方坏女巫的魔药大锅里煮十次。  
格朗泰尔一边松开自己最上面的领带一边气急败坏地在熙熙攘攘的人群中挤出一条路来。大厅里人满为患，枝形吊灯的金色亮光把女人的礼服照的闪闪发亮，有人在交谈、有人在碰杯、有人在放声大笑，声音交织在一起，在他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响。好吧，也许锅里还要再加上古费拉克——格朗泰尔一边想着一边完全把领带扯了下来，揉成一团塞进西服胸口的兜里——屋里热死了，他不知怎么突然这么觉得，他迫切的需要去阳台上喘口气。  
“好吧，天啊，我真的——我真的坠入爱河了。你怎么知道的？我的天啊——她真的太美了。”  
这是十分钟前被问到“你最近有情况，小爱情鸟”的时候，脸涨成一朵膨胀的小甜菜根、吞吞吐吐的马吕斯·彭眉胥从嗓子里挤出来的话。他把脖子缩在格朗泰尔哥俩好地勾在他肩膀上的胳膊里，看样子又羞涩不已又迫不及待地想和全世界分享他的爱意。  
“嗯？我就知道。”格朗泰尔得意地冲他挑起一根眉毛，好家伙，美若天仙的爱潘妮——他要被这句话酸倒牙了，“老实说，我真好奇你怎么直到今天才发现她的——”  
“是啊，对吧？我真是个傻瓜！”助理检察官神魂颠倒地说，“我那天在法庭上一看到她，就对我自己说：我真该早些认识她！她真是不可思议。”  
格朗泰尔因为这种戏剧化的哀嚎大笑不止。“也不算晚了，我猜。是啊，她真是不可思议，你都不知道，我和古费拉克一直都在好奇你怎么没早点——”  
“……噢。”马吕斯因为这句话令人疑惑地梗住了。他看上去好像被自己呛了一下，回过头小心翼翼地瞪着格朗泰尔。“……什么？你们？你们允许？我还以为，我担心……”  
“担心她是证人？”格朗泰尔胸有成竹地接过话头，感觉这真是近一个月以来发生在他周围最令人鼓舞的事儿了——老实说，他真的不介意面对一对讨人厌的傻瓜情侣，一点儿也不——“没关系，就好像我会把她丢给你盘问一样。”  
马吕斯的脸颊由于惊喜又变红了一个色度。  
“天啊！我真没想到！我太高兴了……不，也许我也能理解你们为什么会支持我，毕竟那可是——”  
“是啊，那可是——”  
“那可是珂赛特啊！”助理检察官大喜过望地喊了出来。  
格朗泰尔卡住了。  
“……啥？”他说，半晌后才挤出声音、滑稽地因为没出口的元音张大了嘴巴。“……什么，等一下，谁？呃……珂赛特。什么珂赛特？”  
马吕斯看着他，有点发愣地眨了两下眼睛。  
“就是珂赛特——那个德纳第的养女，老是穿着白色连衣裙、安安静静地坐在法庭外面的那位小姐……我们刚刚说的不是她吗？”  
格朗泰尔愣了半晌。  
“……呃，对，就是她，珂赛特……珂赛特。抱歉，我——我忘了她的名字，我以为是葛泽尔之类的……”差不多半分钟后他才找回自己的声音。他把胳膊从马吕斯的肩膀上取了下来、讪讪地摸着自己的鼻子，试图掩饰尴尬的脸色，“呃，马吕斯……我……这儿太热了。抱歉，我得出去——透透气。”  
随后他便丢下依然在思慕中满脸通红的马吕斯（这行为当然粗鲁，他得承认——但他必须出去透透气），一头向露台扎了过去。

“……真不明白他怎么想的……对方证人，老天，这下麻烦透顶。唉……我真是个傻子。”格朗泰尔嘟囔着撞开凉台的门，一边用脚把门踢回去、一边拎着酒瓶打算仰头给自己灌上一口（他今晚还滴酒未沾呢，也许这反常行为就是他坏运气的根源）。那酒还没滴进他的嘴里，他就维持着仰高下巴的滑稽姿势愣在了原地。  
“……噢。”他说。  
“呃。”倚在阳台上的安灼拉说。  
全知全能的不知谁啊——格朗泰尔在心里哀嚎。如果他有一个人生中尴尬时刻的记录板的话，这一刻必定榜上有名。他愣愣地把酒瓶从嘴边放了下来，穿着暗红色休闲西装的安灼拉像一尊漂亮的雕像一样在夜色里直直地盯着他，如一阵凉风一样瞬间把他吹醒了。他在等我说话吗？我是不是该打个招呼？……他想不想跟我说话？格朗泰尔张开嘴巴、半晌后又闭上了。转身就走是不是太尴尬了？毕竟这儿只有两个人，而经过没几个小时之前的法庭照面，他十分确定安灼拉现在一点儿都不想见到他……  
“不用离开。”夜色下的雕像突然开口了，两秒钟后不知是不是也感到有点尴尬（尴尬？他会吗？）、又接着补充了一句：“我的意思是，如果你是因为看见我而想要掉头就走的话。”  
格朗泰尔眨着眼睛看着他——他以为自己听错了。  
“呃，不——当然不。怎么会呢？”他舌头打结地说，试图显得自然，“谁要离开——我没打算离开。”他说，三步并作两步地走过去、小心翼翼地趴在对方身边二十厘米外的阳台栏杆上。“我没想到在这儿碰到你——我以为你会忙着在人群中发起司法革命呢。”  
闭嘴，格朗泰尔——他在心里抽了自己一巴掌。干嘛非在这种时候表现得像个爱嘲讽的混蛋？  
“谢谢，我没有。”安灼拉说，看上去在这个话题上根本懒得理他。他们彼此沉默了两分钟，当格朗泰尔以为他们会这样保持安静直到一个人受不了先离开（科学地说，那个人一定是他自己）的时候，安灼拉突然开口了。  
“我查了你的资料。”他说。  
格朗泰尔愣了愣。“哇，真高尚。”他没能控制住自己的嘴巴——说真的，所有人都试图把他们的对手踢出法庭——但谁会真的把这事儿直接告诉对方？  
“别误会，”安灼拉看起来少有地不太自在——他甚至算得上温和地解释了一句。“不是你想的那样。我只是看到你和爱潘妮·德纳第是多年的朋友，还有她的妹妹……”  
噢。格朗泰尔想。感到脑子里有什么东西爆炸了。  
“哈，来啊。”他低声讽刺道。这真的不是他的错——格朗泰尔在心里为自己辩护，他不是有意非得在对方表现出好意的时候变成一个火药桶……但他真的不能控制自己在听到“爱潘妮的妹妹”这个词组的时候发疯。不幸的爱潘妮！还有她不幸的妹妹。有谁会真的同情她们么？饱受前者好意的马吕斯·彭眉胥尚且视而不见，安灼拉则更加不会。十几分钟前马吕斯那陷入恋爱的陶醉、兴奋且无辜到令人愤怒的脸庞出现在他的眼前。格朗泰尔心里清楚，他怎能因为根本不是那年轻人过错的事情对他生气？如果懒于察觉和心有所属就是一种罪过的话，这世界上罪大恶极的人就太多了。但正是因为如此，正是因为无能为力，格朗泰尔的愤怒反而在无力感中加剧了。  
“尽管把你查到的事儿告诉法官吧！”他嘲讽地说，“或者告诉陪审团——我对她于心有愧，我会编造真相——或者我应该退出。”  
安灼拉不赞成地看着他，这回看起来有点愤怒了——好啊，这才是格朗泰尔熟悉的表情。  
“我说了不是你想的那样。”他顿了顿，线条漂亮的嘴唇抿紧了，看样子在压抑怒气，“我查了——我查了那个案子的资料。”他又停顿了一下，“我只是好奇，你……”  
啊哈，这就来了。格朗泰尔在心里笑了出声。就是这句话。  
“我怎么在那之后每天晚上还睡得着觉？”他脱口而出。他把手里的酒瓶往旁边一扔，玻璃在大理石地砖上应声而碎，一股浓烈的酒味在他脚边蔓延开来。不，停下，他对自己说，别他妈对安灼拉发火，这年轻人什么都不知道——他听到自己的声音在说话，但又好像不是自己的声音，他控制不住自己胸口升起的一团怒火和不听使唤的舌头——“不用吞吞吐吐，正义天使。瞧瞧你这头金发、这张脸庞！或许我该叫你忒弥斯，还是阿波罗？”闭嘴，他脑子里有个声音在喊，“你想知道为什么我不申请回避？为什么辩方律师是个傻瓜，根本不知道查查我和被告关系？为什么那个姑娘，我明知道她是我朋友的妹妹，她被毒品控制、被人强奸、被迫帮人运送毒品，甚至还怀着孕，我却要把她送进监狱？”闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴——“因为我协助的检察官根本懒得处理这种小指控，她的辩护律师则是个不屑于在援助辩护上浪费时间的家伙。多有趣啊，他没准儿当天上午才拿到案件材料！而我呢，我是个实习生，就指着这个难得的机会获得录用了……”他顿了顿，等待一个满不在乎的笑容在自己嘴边成型，“除此之外，陪审团最讨厌那种作风混乱、穿着暴露、半途辍学还怀着孕的姑娘了。”  
安灼拉在看着他——格朗泰尔知道，自己现在完全是在无理取闹、胡搅蛮缠。但他不吐不快——  
“瞧见没？我是个混蛋，而这些就是你在法庭辩论里奉为正义的大众审判——完美的司法程序。高尚的人民。”  
他说完了。  
安灼拉看着他。他看起来又愤怒、又困惑，他那张口若悬河的嘴巴翕动了几下，像是想说什么，但是张开又合上。  
“我不知道——”  
“你不知道的事儿挺多，刚正之神。”格朗泰尔听到自己说。安灼拉从来不知道自己有多羡慕他——多羡慕他能对这一切公平正义保持毫无理由的相信，“很抱歉必须击碎你对我们正义的大众所抱有的不切实际的信任。”  
安灼拉瞪着他。“闭嘴。”他说，这回看起来怒气已经成型，“我只是想说，我不知道你比我想象的还要自以为是——你以为我什么都不知道——你以为我为什么要做辩护律师？冉·瓦让的案子就是一桩援助诉讼！”他顿了顿，朝格朗泰尔逼近了一步，“而不是像你只会在这儿对一切说三道四——什么都改变不了。”  
格朗泰尔因为他的怒气后退了一步。  
“没有人能改变任何事。”他说，突然对这个晚上的一切都感到十分疲惫。“你开车来了么？”  
安灼拉愣了一秒。“……什么？”他说，继续瞪着他。  
“我是说，你今晚来酒会的时候开车了么？”  
“……没有。我不明白这跟我们在讨论的事情有什么——”  
“关系就是我开车来了。我没喝什么酒，还打算载你一程。”格朗泰尔说，打定主意想结束这场对话。这已经是他现在能做出的最像和解的表示了，如果安灼拉拒绝，大不了自己再碰一鼻子灰就好了——  
对方哑然地看了他半天。  
“……好。”他说。

哦，天哪。不，操。不要现在。妈的。操。操。操。  
格朗泰尔恨不得一头撞在自己的方向盘上。这个晚上是打定了主意和他过不去吗？干嘛非得是现在？就在（被他自己搞砸的）气氛好不容易不那么尴尬的时候？  
“……啊喔。”  
他只能听见自己从嗓子里挤出这个。  
毕竟，就在他眼前，车窗之外——这间窗户被砸碎、邮筒被拧断、门上泼了红油漆，而外墙上用各种颜色写满“伪君子”、“人渣律师”和“你也是杀人犯”的房子——  
正是安灼拉的公寓。


	4. Chapter 4

格朗泰尔二十四岁时，曾经因为拒绝引用一个他明知会说谎的警察证人惹过麻烦。他们起诉一起入室抢劫案，作为证据的作案工具获取程序带有瑕疵，但警局希望让一个当天执勤的警员提供证言、编造程序的合法性。格朗泰尔拒绝那么做。因为缺乏关键证据，他们最后只能撤回起诉。他在回家的路上被人揪进巷子里揍了一顿，事后证明施暴者正是负责那个案件的警司们。警察自己就是警察，他后来也没能怎么样。  
他再年轻一些时，被实习的上司派去做一个小学文化的被告的思想工作。那被告几乎目不识丁，代理她的援助律师基本没花超过三分钟的时间来会见她。检方手里没有什么有用的证据，如果被告和她的律师稍微用点力气，几乎可以确切地得到无罪判决。于是，格朗泰尔的上司希望他去诱骗一下那个可怜的姑娘，用那些花里胡哨的法律术语吓唬她一下，让她以为自己毫无希望，要么答应认一个较轻的罪，要么就面临极重的惩罚。年轻的格朗泰尔拒绝做这件事，并且要他的上司去“操自己的屁眼儿”。于是他成了唯一一个法学院第一年后丢了实习职位、只能和爱潘妮在酒吧里消磨一个暑假的学生。  
他还想起很多事儿。想起他因为理想主义而灰头土脸的瞬间。他想起自己毕业后因为还不起教育贷款差点被银行从自己的房子里扫地出门的时候，想起他当时的男朋友因为他从来撑不过试用期骂他是个“爱空想的疯子”的时候。但这么久以来，他已经对这些回忆免疫了。他以为自己已经想明白了，向现实妥协，并且再也不会遭遇那种生活了。他以为这种画面再也不会出现在自己眼前了。砸碎的玻璃，扭断的油桶，油漆写就的辱骂词语……他以为自己再也不会看到这些了。  
但现在它们就在这儿。  
在安灼拉门前。  
“这是……”格朗泰尔艰难地说，“这……这户人家可真够惨的。”他吞咽了一会儿，试图做最后的挣扎，“喂，正义天使，你家住在哪儿来着？你认识这户人么？”  
安灼拉没有说话。格朗泰尔看到他的下颚绷紧了，他的蓝眼睛快速眨了两下，不知是在确认还是在接受眼前的画面。  
“……这是我家。”最后他说。  
“……哦。”格朗泰尔说。好吧，该死，他又在期待什么呢。这当然是安灼拉家，这个没多久前还对着摄像机“大放厥词”的家伙。在小镇里热点话题总是爆炸的很快。谁又能说普通民众平均下来有多高的素质呢？他想起二十四岁那年打在自己肚子上的拳头。  
“谢谢你送我回来。”安灼拉说。他这时垂下了视线，已经不像刚刚那样震惊地眨眼了。令人意外地是，他的声音这时候已经完全恢复了正常，仿佛车窗外那一片狼藉的地产跟他毫无关系似的。“把车门打开吧。我该回去了。”  
格朗泰尔愣住了。  
“啥？”他说。  
“把车门锁打开。”安灼拉说。  
“啥？”格朗泰尔说，“不，我是说，你打算干嘛？你打算就这样算了么？然后呢？”  
“我打算回家。”安灼拉说，“字面意思，我不准备……”  
“……你的家被砸了！”格朗泰尔嚷道，几乎被他的表情惹恼了——他看起来仿佛是在看着别人的家一样。“为什么还需要我来告诉你这件事儿？有人把你的房子——”  
安灼拉的表情让他噤了声。他抬起头看着格朗泰尔，可这一眼毫无威慑力。不知道是否是因为夜色的原因，他的眼睛从那种明亮的天蓝色变成了一种柔和的灰色，这让他的视线显得有些空洞，甚至在一刹那有些迷茫了。格朗泰尔不确定他眼睛里是否有受伤的神色一闪即逝——如果对安灼拉来说真的有这种神色存在的话  
“……你应该报警，真的。”格朗泰尔说，叹了口气。他不知道自己为什么这么烦躁。这也许是因为他想到了自己曾经倒霉的样子，也许是因为西装太热了……也许只是因为现在倒霉的是安灼拉，而他没想过意气风发如天神的安灼拉也会有如此迷茫和倒霉的时候。 “我可以载你去警察局。”  
“没用的。”安灼拉说，出奇平静，他看起来甚至比以前任何时候都像是大理石做的，“警察很难处理这种事情。首先抓到肇事者就很难——”  
“告他们非法入侵（trespass）啊！妈的，非法入侵！你是个律师！”格朗泰尔说，“你怎么能假装这件事没发生过！”  
“没有意义，”年轻的金发律师说，“只是一些钱和社区劳动而已，我没必要——”  
“意义就是他们付出了代价。”格朗泰尔说，“我不相信你要让自己的房子被毁掉然后还没有任何人要为此承担责任——”  
“然后他们会变本加厉的。”安灼拉说，看起来有点疲惫——这可能是他十多分钟以来第一次透露出一点情绪，“相信我，这种事以前发生过——这是一种代价。如果你必须要坚持代理不受欢迎的人——”  
“操他妈的。”格朗泰尔终于忍不住了，他一拳砸在方向盘上，车子发出刺耳的鸣笛声、在深夜的街道里回响着。安灼拉不赞成地看着他，但格朗泰尔此刻管不了这些，“你不必假装这些都是你应得的！操，我真不知道你在想什么。你是什么该死的圣人吗？你是耶稣基督么？需要我给你做个十字架然后把你钉起来么？”他说完话才开始思考如果安灼拉是个教徒他会不会冒犯了对方，但很大一部分他因为愤怒所以不在意，另一小部分他认为安灼拉的信仰可能是《正义论》或者《论法的精神》。  
（还有，当然，他愤怒也许是因为他想到自己。他不认为任何人应该假装这种糟心的事儿是他们应得的。）  
出乎意料的是，安灼拉看起来完全没有被冒犯。他看了格朗泰尔一会儿，半晌之后，他突然轻轻地笑了一声。  
“……不，“他说，虽然那只是个非常小的笑容，但已经足够让他看起来非常不“安灼拉”了。“我还没有那么自负。”  
格朗泰尔盯着他看。  
“所以你也知道你确实有点自负，哈？”他说，努力控制自己说出类似“你居然会笑”之类的话，因为那听起来太像个调情了——而且很俗套。不知为什么，安灼拉似乎在卸下一些他的防备，就好像把包裹着他的大理石敲碎了一块然后让里面的血肉之躯露出来一样。这样不好，这样有点太超过了。格朗泰尔不确定这到底是因为酒还是夜晚的缘故，还是因为安灼拉此刻（居然会）感到有点脆弱。或者三者皆有。他费了很多力气把自己的视线从对方的脸上收回来，看着前面的路。  
安灼拉又爆发出一阵压抑的笑声，听起来甚至有点歇斯底里。格朗泰尔希望他别再这么笑了。  
“可能吧。”安灼拉说，“但这不意味着我在——有一点儿——认同你。”他补充道。  
“行吧。”格朗泰尔说。  
他们沉默了一会儿，车里的气氛这时候变得不再那么令人难以忍受了。  
“总之，谢谢你送我回来。”安灼拉打破了沉默。“晚安。我想我得回去了。”  
这话让格朗泰尔又转过脸去瞪着他。  
“回去？回哪儿去？”他难以置信地说，“你说的该不会是你眼前的这间——我不知如何描述——呃，你该不会打算继续住在这里吧？”  
安灼拉的表情说明他就是这么打算的。  
“你在开玩笑。你的窗户都碎了！你他妈打算和夜风虫子松鼠甚至小毛贼一起过夜。”  
“已经太晚了。”金发青年说，“而且，公白飞——我的一个朋友，这个月在出公差。”  
“告诉我你肯定还有别的可以让你睡在家里的朋友。”  
安灼拉的表情说明他没有。  
“呃………”  
格朗泰尔把头埋在方向盘上，不知道是惊讶还是早有预料。所以你的其他人类朋友是谁？孟德斯鸠或者托克维尔么？他把这句话咽了回去。一部分的他告诉自己别惹麻烦，直接把安灼拉扔在这儿就好，另一部分则嚷嚷着不能把他——这个脆弱的，被伤害了的，孤立无援的，疲惫且歇斯底里的安灼拉一个人丢下。虽然安灼拉的脸上此刻没写着任何一个这样的词，他看起来仍然可以赤手空拳把格朗泰尔打翻在地，这脆弱的一部分很可能只是格朗泰尔一厢情愿的想象——但很显然，这种幻想还是占了上风。  
“呃，如果你愿意……”他小声说，感觉不自在起来，“我是说我愿意……”  
“我没听清。”安灼拉说。  
“我是说，”他把声音抬高了一点儿，“你可以住在我那儿。”  
“噢。”安灼拉说。看起来有点惊讶，“这是个很………善良的提议。”他看起来像在斟酌着语句，“但我可以在酒店住一晚。”  
“然后继续回来住在这个暴露了地址的房子里？”格朗泰尔说，“他们会继续找你麻烦的。找个新房子也没那么快……你打算一直住在酒店里？”  
安灼拉看起来有点犹豫。“但是，我们不应该——”  
“不应该私下过多接触还是怎么的？”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，“得了吧，名人先生，我们不是明星——也许除了你。没有记者天天跟着我们，尤其是我。我不足够上相到让人们每天对着我的房门拍。放心吧，就一段时间——法官或者随便什么会对此有意见的人——不会发现的。”  
安灼拉看起来不怎么赞成他的这番话。他长了张嘴，看起来似乎想说点儿什么类似于“律师不应该是明星”一类的论辩，但令人惊讶地是，他忍住了。  
“………谢谢。”他说。这时候格朗泰尔才意识到他有多疲惫。他的眼睛下面是两个乌青的眼袋，蓝眼睛周围爬满了睡眠不足的血丝。在格朗泰尔准备对此说点儿什么之前，他打开了车门。  
“我去拿些我的东西。”他说，示意自己的屋子。“一找到新的房子……我会很快从你那里搬出去的。”  
“好啊。”格朗泰尔说，没控制住自己开了个玩笑，“因为我肯定会抓紧这段时间偷看你的案卷的。”  
安灼拉瞪了他一眼——没什么威慑力的那种，转身钻进了自己的房子。

 

他们到达格朗泰尔的家时已经快凌晨四点了。格朗泰尔住在一栋两层的乡村式独栋里，设计到样式都很普通，就跟周围的一排房子一模一样——街道管理条例，没错。只有一点不一样：它的颜色。其他房子的外墙都是一种淡淡的蓝绿色，洁白的门和窗框，看起来和四周的绿化相得益彰。但格朗泰尔的房子……它呈现一种复杂的色彩。与其说它是被粉刷的，不如说是被随意泼了颜料。各种各样高饱和度的大块颜色互相堆叠在它的墙上，就像一块被拧乱的魔方那样。在那之上，有人用颜料画了许许多多涂鸦，有毫无疑义的小星星，有一些卡通人物，甚至还有一些毫无意义的字母。在格朗泰尔的车停在这栋房子跟前的时候，他感到副驾驶座上的安灼拉僵住了。确切地说，他看起来像在召唤自己的所有意志不要弃车而逃。  
“……这是你喝醉时画的吗？”半晌后他斟酌地说，看起来正惊人地想要维持自己的礼貌——介于他之前从没试图对格朗泰尔礼节有加，他现在的努力显得尤其令人钦佩。  
格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。  
“是啊。”他说，“我喝醉了。那时我刚刚拿到我的第一个实习机会……”他停了一会儿，等着回忆涌上来。“我和爱潘妮一起画的这个。爱潘妮带了酒给我。………差不多六年前的事儿了。”  
他没再说话了。  
他想起那个夏天的感觉。他和爱潘妮坐在草坪上，他们的手上和衣服上都是五颜六色的颜料，甚至脸上也是。汗水和阳光融化了一部分颜料，顺着他们的脖子流下来，堆在领口上。那些衣服真的很难洗干净。  
“给他们好看吧，格朗泰尔。他们很快就会正式雇佣你的。”爱潘妮说，在一堆黄色的背景里画了一只紫色的小马。  
“但愿如此，潘妮。但我还没有毕业呢。记得么？要等我真的毕业了，他们才能正式雇佣我。”格朗泰尔记得自己耐心地解释——也许是耐心地。他们高中毕业后，爱潘妮甚至没有读大学。格朗泰尔知道她做过售货员，做过女招待，但后来他也渐渐不知道她在做什么了。有那么一段时间，他开始不再愿意耐心和爱潘妮交流了。他开始不认为她能够理解他在工作和学业上发生的事情了。  
“……我以为这儿会有街道管理条例之类的。”安灼拉在他身后说，他看起来不是很高兴——也许吧，谁会为了住在这样一栋花花绿绿的房子里高兴呢？  
“前一天——在颁布的前一天。”格朗泰尔说。他把车倒进车库，拔掉了钥匙，“我们特意挑了房屋外墙管理的新条例生效的前一天做这件事儿——嘿。不溯及既往。那条例管不了我。每年都有人来做我的思想工作，想让我把墙重新粉刷了。可是我才不干呢。哎呀，宪法权利万岁。立法法万岁。”  
他下了车，晚风习习，夜晚寂静无声，只有黄色的灯光依然打在他古怪的外墙上。这时他又想起爱潘妮。从什么时候起他对她已经失去了尊敬和耐心，可她没有。爱潘妮，他的朋友，有一股可贵的洞察力，坚韧，和不卑不亢。即使格朗泰尔在教育的虚荣中丧失了对她的耐心，她依然陪着他，在他每换一个新工作时来找他，在他因为自己的理想活得很差劲的时候陪着他，陪他在新规颁布的前一天糟蹋他的墙皮。  
格朗泰尔走到屋子正门前的时候，才发现安灼拉很长时间没再说话了。也许自己不应该开什么“宪法权利万岁”的玩笑。现在他打赌安灼拉感觉受侮辱了。看来他的信仰不是什么罗尔斯，而是宪法修正案。格朗泰尔转过头，看到安灼拉站在车子旁边，他的蓝眼睛正盯着自己看——出乎意料的是，那里面不是愤怒，而是一种不解和迷茫。  
“爱潘妮·德纳第是你的女朋友么？”他皱着眉头说，看起来很迷惑。  
他确实有理由迷惑，格朗泰尔想，他觉得自己读出了安灼拉眉头之下的意思——什么样的人，什么样的人会把自己女朋友被毒贩子控制的妹妹送进监狱？什么样的人会把杀死女友至亲的嫌疑犯的辩护律师带回自己的房子？  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。  
“不，她不是。她只是我的朋友。”他有点疲惫地说，转身把钥匙插进锁孔。可这样也没有让一切听起来好一些，他想。他只不过从一个糟糕的男友形象，变成了一个糟糕的朋友形象罢了。“……她曾经是我的朋友。”他只好补充道。  
安灼拉没有说话。格朗泰尔不确定他是不是正同情地看着自己——或者更糟，在对自己这样一个背弃友人的家伙施以鄙夷和谴责。不过他这会儿已经不再想思考这些了。  
“进来吧。”他说，“客房在一楼。那里面有些干净的旧衣服……如果你没带换洗的衣服，可以先穿我的。”


	5. Chapter 5

凌晨五点的时候，格朗泰尔躺在床上，给古费拉克发短信：“安灼拉现在睡在我家里。”   
古费拉克的短信两分钟后就来了。   
“你想让谁来给你辩护？”他说。   
格朗泰尔咬牙切齿。   
“我*没有*强【】暴*任何*人。”他用大写字母敲字。   
“太无聊了！”古费拉克控诉道。   
格朗泰尔关掉了手机，开始为自己交友不慎而生闷气。

一个小时前，安灼拉走进了格朗泰尔的家门。他环顾四周，似乎被一层的整洁程度吓了一跳。格朗泰尔则开始思考应该表示自己是一个每天六点起来打扫房间的人以迎接对方难以置信的表情，还是实话实说告诉他自己和邻居共同雇佣了一个菲律宾女孩来取得一番关于压榨家政服务人员小时数的演讲。另一方面他决定永远不要让安灼拉踏足二楼格朗泰尔自己的房间——被他的脏衣服、废弃打印纸和空酒瓶子充满的禁忌土地。   
实际上，安灼拉很有教养的什么也没说。格朗泰尔只好例行公事地给他指出床单崭新的客房位置，从客用洗手间给他找到新牙刷，并且提醒他客房的衣柜里还有一些干净的旧衣服可以换。安灼拉带了一个手提行李箱，但从箱子的重量看来，里面的内容更有可能是一本本案卷而不是柔软的衣物。（也许安灼拉不需要睡衣因为他不需要睡觉？也许安灼拉靠阅读案卷就可以度过漫漫长夜？也许安灼拉不需要洗漱用品是因为他闪烁的金发可以自我去污？也许安灼拉不带换洗衣物是因为他不需要衣服？……不，格朗泰尔，别往下想了。他可能只是自理能力不怎么样而已。）   
总之，在一番忙乱的折腾后，安灼拉向他道了谢。他看起来有些拘谨，但是因为被困意笼罩已经失去了以往的锐利。他们随意地道了晚安之后，安灼拉进了客房（并且关上了门），格朗泰尔则上楼回到了他的房间。   
他轻手轻脚地洗漱，然后躺进床里。这时候已经五点了。距离安灼拉进入他的家门已经过了大半个小时。而格朗泰尔躺在那里，盯着天花板上他曾经和爱潘妮一起贴的荧光星星，突然意识到了发生了什么。   
安灼拉现在睡在我家里！   
他又在脑子里对自己吼了一遍。   
这到底是什么事儿啊！他想。   
他崇拜安灼拉。他敬佩安灼拉。他曾经无数次在喝醉的时候对古费拉克喋喋不休，称安灼拉为一本行走的权利法案或者人权宣言。他说这话不无讽刺，但确实带着一些酸溜溜的真心。他从来不知道有任何一个人类（尤其是人类中的律师）可以生得像安灼拉这样子。   
不过，安灼拉讨厌他。不如说安灼拉蔑视他、或者鄙夷他。如果安灼拉也会讽刺，说不定他也会在喝醉时对他的秘书说格朗泰尔是一张警局的遮羞布，还沾满了酒味。但是此时此刻，他却莫名其妙地把安灼拉领回了自己的房子。他就睡在他的楼下，确切的说，可能是格朗泰尔两米远的正下方。这可真是太可怕了。他和安灼拉可以安全地生活在一个屋檐下么？在他写庭上陈词的时候，安灼拉会用他正义的小机关枪突突了格朗泰尔吗？实际上，人怎么可以和一本权利法案生活在一起呢？   
他感到很焦虑，这种焦虑甚至超过他坐在法学院入学考试的考场中等着监考按下计时器时他心脏突突作响的感觉。他用自己双人大床上的另一个枕头盖住了脸，试图强迫自己睡着。当然，他在一片难以入睡的焦躁中愤愤不平地想着，安灼拉一定在楼下（他房间的正下方！）睡得正香。毕竟有什么人类的情绪能够影响安灼拉呢？   
大概四十分钟（实际上感觉像十个小时那样长）之后，他昏昏睡去。

第二天早上还不到十点的时候，格朗泰尔就醒了。这对他来说并不常见。在不需要上庭（或者准备上庭）的日子里，他往往愿意一觉睡到下午，直到空空如也的胃把他唤醒。不过不知怎么的，他昨天睡前可能忘了拉上窗帘。早上的光线在他眼皮上跳跃，锲而不舍地抵抗他的睡意。他从嗓子里骂了一句，闭着眼睛从床上坐了起来。我昨晚为啥没拉窗帘？他迷迷糊糊地想，闭着眼睛把套头衫从脑袋上扯掉。这天气穿上衣睡觉还是太热了，他想，也许我可以下去吃点东西再上来睡觉。   
他闭着眼睛滑到了地板上，没有费心提一下他裤腰已经耷拉到屁股底下的睡裤。他光着脚踢开了自己的房门，靠着身体的记忆力摸到了楼梯扶手，然后闭着眼睛下了楼梯。厨房在左手边，冰箱在料理台边上，冰箱里还有一袋吐司，以及半瓶奶油利口酒，早上喝也还挺好。他闭着眼睛向他的早餐进发。   
一个有点软还有点热的东西撞在了他的鼻子上——不，他的鼻子撞在了一个有点软还有点热的东西上。   
这感觉像是他撞在了别人身上。我什么时候在楼梯到厨房的路上摆了个人？他想着，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。   
安灼拉站在他面前。   
准确地说，安灼拉穿着一件可能是他高中时买的墨绿色条纹衫，脚底下穿着他一只红色、一只绿色的塑料拖鞋（格朗泰尔从来没有拥有过两只成双成对的拖鞋超过一周，他怀疑是喜鹊把他所有的单只拖鞋都偷走了）站在那儿。  
再准确一点，安灼拉站在他的房子里，他家客厅的过道上，没有穿西装，没有打着领带，也没有把头发一丝不苟地梳向脑后。他的金发甚至可能还没有梳过，它们以一种蓬松和略带杂乱的姿态漂浮在他的脸颊周围，因为照进客厅的阳光微微闪烁着。他站在那件因为穿过太多次而有些毛边和褪色的、看起来过分柔软的条纹衫里，也显得过分柔软了。一个生活中的安灼拉站在那儿。没有西装，没有发胶，没有立在眼前的盾牌一样的文件夹。在这之前，格朗泰尔从来没想象过一个不和这些东西联系在一起的安灼拉。这有点太过分了，他想，他以前一直以为他就是一本硬壳精装的宪法典，但是宪法典明显是不会穿着纯棉睡衣而且不梳头发的。   
“……啊！”他大喊道，这下完全醒了。   
“……呃。”安灼拉从嗓子里发出了一个声音，看起来有点拿不准要不要瞪着格朗泰尔。“……抱歉。我没看到你走过来。”   
“……啊！”格朗泰尔没有控制住自己又发出一声大叫。安灼拉在我家里！安灼拉穿着我的睡衣！刚起床的安灼拉没有梳头而且穿着睡衣站在我的客厅里！   
“……”安灼拉这回确实是在瞪着他了。他的眼神向下扫过格朗泰尔的睡裤——他看上去愣了一下。他朝后退了一步，看起来开始变得有些不自在（安灼拉？不自在？）。“你还好么？”他问。   
“……啊！”格朗泰尔绝望地喊道，他这才意识到自己上身一丝不挂，头发在空中飞舞，穿睡裤的方式几乎伤风败俗。他向后跳了一大步，在被自己的裤子绊倒之前迅速地把裤腰拉上来直到盖住肚脐。   
“……对不起！”他喊道，终于找回了自己的嗓子和思维能力，“我是说，抱歉，呃，我忘记你在——我忘记你住在我家所以我——”他停住了，所以什么？所以我衣衫不整地在家里乱逛？说得好像安灼拉真的在意他穿什么似的。既然他穿着西装的时候安灼拉看他的表情已经像是看一个野人，那么一个一丝不挂的野人和穿西装的野人好像也没太大分别。“……好吧，算了，没啥。”他说，讪讪地摇了摇头，这下完全清醒并且冷静了下来。他下意识地把裤子又往上拽了拽，然后用手梳了梳自己的头发。“……早上好。你在做早饭吗？”   
“……”安灼拉没有说话。虽然他的表情没什么变化，但是从他移开的视线看来，他似乎比刚刚更不自在了。格朗泰尔越过他看向操作台，一盒鸡蛋放在那儿，一个平底锅架在电子灶上，里面干干净净。安灼拉的手机放在灶台旁边，屏幕亮着，最顶端的搜索栏里写着“如何煎一个鸡蛋”，下半部分显示着“以下是Siri为您找到的结果”。安灼拉在意识到格朗泰尔的视线后迅速伸出手锁上了屏幕。   
“没有，我没在做早饭。”他快速地说，“……不过很抱歉我没问你能不能用你的厨房。”  
好吧，安灼拉不会做饭——格朗泰尔愣愣地想。安灼拉连煎个鸡蛋都需要问问Siri，并且甚至不知道要先往平底锅里放点油。更令人惊讶地是，格朗泰尔竟然觉得这件事有点儿可爱。好啊，他今天知道了这部权利法案不仅会穿睡衣、不梳头发，而且不会煎鸡蛋。如果不是他控制着自己他可能就要傻笑起来了。清醒点，格朗泰尔，他想，你本来是不应该知道这些的。要不是他恰好倒了霉住在你家里，你一辈子都没机会知道这些。不要为了这种不属于你的殊荣傻笑。   
“……好吧，没事儿。”他说，挠了挠自己的脸，“你可以随便用我的厨房。不过我现在打算做点儿吃的，你一会可以跟我一起吃。”他绕过安灼拉，打开冰箱查看里面的东西，“你几点起床的？”   
“……谢谢。”安灼拉说，看上去松了口气。他到餐桌旁边坐下，格朗泰尔看到桌上摊开放着一个很厚的黑色文件夹，一些活页纸，一个笔记本电脑和一杯咖啡（好吧，看来他会用咖啡机）。“我七点就起来了。”他说，格朗泰尔点点头，在他以为安灼拉不会再说话的时候，对方令人惊讶地又补充解释了一句，“……我不习惯睡到七点以后。所以起来……准备一下材料。”   
“哇。”格朗泰尔对此表达了一下赞叹。七点起床……他们差不多五点才安顿好啊？所以安灼拉根本就没怎么睡觉。好吧，谜底揭晓，安灼拉确实不需要睡觉。不过这说明他至少七点钟就在这儿等着吃饭了。老天爷啊，他可能是在这儿等着格朗泰尔起床做饭，直到十点钟饿得受不了了才打算自己尝试一下。我本来还打算先上楼刷个牙呢，格朗泰尔在心里说，但是想到餐桌边还有个嗷嗷待哺的安灼拉让他很快放弃了这个打算（“嗷嗷待哺”这个词在他脑海里引起了一阵狂笑的浪潮）。这是不是有点太有趣了？他想着，从冰箱里拿出一袋火腿片，打开电子灶，把油倒进平底锅里。平时都是谁保护他不至于饿死的？他和别人住在一起吗？   
“……我住的街区有一辆早餐车。”格朗泰尔在锅沿把鸡蛋磕开的时候，安灼拉的声音突然从餐桌边上传来。他手一滑，眼看着一块碎蛋壳飘进了锅里。   
“真不好意思我这儿没有早餐车。”格朗泰尔说。   
安灼拉咬了一下下唇。   
“我不是这个意思。”他说。   
那是什么意思？格朗泰尔边把鸡蛋壳从锅里挑出来边想，难道是在对我解释你没跟别人一起住？得了吧。   
“呃，没事儿。是我不好。”他说，安灼拉今天早上和他说的话已经比他们在庭外说过的所有话加起来都多了，这让他有点不知所措。“早餐一会儿就好。”  
安灼拉点了点头。他的注意力看起来转回了眼前的一摞文件上。他没再说话了。   
格朗泰尔耸耸肩，继续煎他的鸡蛋。他不知道安灼拉想吃哪种鸡蛋，但是再开口问他想吃什么就太奇怪了。实际上，他给安灼拉做早饭这件事就够诡异了。他煎了一个单面煎和一个双面煎，放在两个盘子里，打算一会儿安灼拉选哪个就给他哪个。他把火腿也拿出来，开始煎火腿。就在这时，门铃响了。   
叮咚。   
今天是周日，格朗泰尔想，回忆着谁会在这时候敲他的门。他前几天好像订购了一批空气清新剂。   
“可以帮我开一下门么？”他一边给火腿翻面一边对安灼拉说。   
“好。”安灼拉说。他穿着格朗泰尔那件可能有十年历史的墨绿色条纹衫，脚上踩着他的旧拖鞋，走去打开了门。  
门外不是空气清新剂送货员。   
确切地说，门外是一个女孩。她有一头黑发，全都编成了那种细细的小辫子、然后又用一个缀着骷髅头的头绳扎成了一股。她画着粗粗的眼线，鼻子上有一个金属小环，身上穿着一件一般来说你只能在夜店里见到的吊带短裙。她的眼睛和鼻子是红的，一些花了的睫毛膏粘在她的脸上。  
她似乎没想到眼前开门的会是安灼拉。她瞪着安灼拉，眼睛从他的头顶扫到了脚底。她的眼神说明她认出了安灼拉身上的衣服。  
“……”  
实际上，安灼拉也愣住了。他们两个看起来都认识彼此，却不知道该说什么好，只能站在那里面面相觑。  
“发生什么了？”格朗泰尔问道，他拿着煎锅转过身来，同时把锅里的火腿抛了起来。  
他也愣住了。  
“爱潘妮？”他惊讶地喊道。  
那片火腿在空中翻了个面，“啪叽”一声掉在了地面上。  
他的证人和对方律师一起转过头来瞪着他。

“……我去穿个上衣再解释。”他虚弱地说。


	6. Chapter 6

在大概十分钟里，格朗泰尔匆匆刷了个牙，用清水冲了把脸并试图压平了他四处乱翘的卷发，然后从他那堆白天堆在床上、晚上堆在椅子上的衣服堆里抽出稍微闻起来不像在酒瓶里泡了一夜的一件体恤和一条牛仔裤，快速套上后狂乱地冲下了楼。  
在他的餐厅里，爱潘妮和安灼拉正一边一个地坐在他的餐桌两头。安灼拉正在收拾他那一侧的桌面——电脑，文件夹，笔记纸。而爱潘妮只是抱着手臂坐在那儿，眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着对面的金发青年。她的眼睛和鼻子还是那么红、睫毛膏也没来得及擦掉，看起来她在来格朗泰尔家之前确实刚刚哭过。但是此时此刻，她盯着安灼拉的凶狠姿态完全和梨花带雨这种词沾不上一点儿边。  
“……呃，嗨，早上好，潘妮。我都不知道你要来。你怎么来了？”格朗泰尔一边登登登地跑下楼梯一边说道。他已经太久没好好和爱潘妮说过话了，这让他甚至只是看到她像很多年以前那样坐在他的餐桌边就开始紧张了。  
爱潘妮用一种他还不太能理解的、仿佛是看着叛徒那样的眼神看着他。  
“你的手机关机了，白痴。”她说，格朗泰尔这才想起自己昨天睡觉前关掉了手机——那里面现在一定充满了古费拉克的哀嚎（“你们真的睡了么？？？”“感觉怎么样？？？”“你是不是要抛弃我辞职再也不做检方的案子了？？？？？？”“别抛弃我！”）。他只好冲爱潘妮讪笑了一下，而她又瞪了他一眼。  
“如果你和辩护律师睡了，你起码应该告诉我一声！”她没好气地喊道。  
安灼拉听起来被自己的咖啡呛到了。  
“………没有！”格朗泰尔大惊失色地打断了她。这么多年过去，她对他口无遮拦的习惯一点没变。“没这回事！”他快速说，没敢去看安灼拉一定被冒犯了的表情，“他的房子……呃——出了点问题。我们昨晚恰好在同一个酒会。所以他暂且住在我这儿。”  
爱潘妮用她那双画着蜘蛛腿那样睫毛的、过度精明的眼睛看了他一会儿。  
“你说真的？”她说，看上去心情似乎稍微好了一点儿，“你知道的吧，你们一般对这种事儿是怎么说的？对，当事人，我也算是你的当事人，这件事你不能糊弄我。”她顿了一下，又补充了一句，“就算你要和辩护律师睡觉也要等到案子结束之后吧。”  
格朗泰尔深吸了一口气。  
“行行好吧，”他说，“真的没那回事。求你别再说了。”他快步走到操作台边，端起那两盘煎蛋走出来，带着明显的转移话题意图往桌上一撂，“……双面还是单面的？你们一人挑一个吧。”  
“双面的。”安灼拉和爱潘妮同时说。他们听到对方的声音后抬头对视了一眼。两秒之后，他们一起转过头看着格朗泰尔。  
格朗泰尔又深吸了一口气。  
“……那个单面的我吃。”他说，闭着眼睛指了一下厨房，“我去再给你们煎一个。”

这顿十点多的两人加餐就这么变成了三个人的早饭。爱潘妮和安灼拉一人坐在桌子一头，每人面前放着一个装着双面煎蛋、煎火腿和烤吐司的盘子，两罐打开的果酱放在中间。格朗泰尔给自己倒了一杯利口酒，爱潘妮也伸手找他要了一杯。格朗泰尔不敢坐在安灼拉那边，于是端着自己的单面煎蛋在爱潘妮身边坐下了。安灼拉因为这个动作抬起头看了他一眼。  
“需要我回避一下吗？”他说，“如果你们需要谈谈的话。”  
“呃，没关系。”格朗泰尔连忙说道。“……你介意么？”他转过头看了一眼爱潘妮——他还拿不准爱潘妮今天找他是为了什么，毕竟她从开庭第一天就没回过他的消息了。不如说，她已经很久没回过他的消息了。要让他现在突然和她独处，他还不知道怎么办才好。  
爱潘妮摇了摇头。她继续用那种打量的眼神在他和安灼拉之间徘徊了一下。  
“没事儿。”她说。  
格朗泰尔点点头。“你吃你的就好。”他对安灼拉摆摆手，然后端着自己的盘子转向爱潘妮。他的余光看到安灼拉真的低下头去吃自己的东西了——好吧，他可能是饿坏了，并且真的对他们要讲什么一点儿兴趣都没有。  
“……所以，爱潘妮。”他说，紧张地思考着自己该和她说点什么，“你找我有什么事？”（嗯，是不是说“你怎么来啦”会更不那么生硬一点？他一说完就后悔了）  
爱潘妮看了他一眼。她低头把叉子插进了火腿片。  
“昨天马吕斯约我出去了，他说你让他带我买点‘朴素些’的衣服。”她说，“然后他说他有话要告诉我。”  
噢。格朗泰尔想，噢。他明白了。他想起昨天马吕斯激动的样子。他差点儿把这茬给忘了。马吕斯·彭眉胥恋爱了。不是和暗恋他好几年的爱潘妮，而是和那个穿白裙子的珂赛特。他昨晚说什么来着？他说他今天要约她出去。好啊，那说不定他们现在就在约会呢。  
他的表情一定变得很难看。因为爱潘妮停了下来，看着他眨了眨眼。  
“你早就知道了，对不对？”她说。  
“没有，绝对没有。”格朗泰尔连忙说，“我昨晚才知道的。后来出了点儿事，我没来得及告诉你。”是啊，“没来得及告诉你”——好在爱潘妮自己知道了，他想。不然他真的不知道怎么告诉她。  
“昨晚还发生什么了？”桌子另一边的安灼拉突然开口问道。  
格朗泰尔吓了一跳。在他能阻止爱潘妮之前，她直接开口了。  
“你认识马吕斯么？”她说。  
安灼拉看起来有点迷茫。  
“那个询问证人时会害羞得结巴的小伙子。”格朗泰尔叹了口气，想着算了，让他知道也没什么大不了的——也没什么规定说检方和证人谈恋爱是保密信息吧？“就是那个，‘尊……尊敬的小姐，对、对、对不起我接下来的问题可能要冒犯你……’”  
他的模仿秀说到一半就卡住了——接下来的事情是他怎么也没想到的：安灼拉笑了。  
“……对不起。”安灼拉立刻说，那个笑容转瞬即逝。他伸出一只手半掩住自己的嘴巴，“我不想冒犯他。……但我知道他是谁了。”  
格朗泰尔没法再说话了。因为那个笑容虽然转瞬即逝，但是却是真的。在真正意识到安灼拉*因为他*而笑了出来以前，他只是愣愣地盯着对方。他听到爱潘妮在他身边轻轻叹了口气——她肯定注意到了。他连忙把自己的视线从安灼拉那刚刚泛起过笑纹的嘴角移开。这个时刻还蛮值得纪念的，对吧？他对自己说。这是头一次，安灼拉脸上属于他的表情不再是愤怒和鄙夷。  
“所以，马吕斯怎么了？”安灼拉接着问道。他也许没注意到格朗泰尔的视线，因为他一眼都没看向这边。  
爱潘妮咬了一下自己的下嘴唇。  
“他告诉我他喜欢上珂赛特了。”她轻轻地说。  
格朗泰尔在桌子底下抓住了她的手，轻轻地捏了捏。除了这个，他不知道该怎么安慰她。  
“我真想不通为什么。”她摇了摇头说，“我跟在他屁股后面跑了这么多年，他都无动于衷。原先我以为他根本没有这个脑子，可他一夜之间就开了窍！可他喜欢上谁不好？偏偏是珂赛特！那个小娘们……”她的声音小了下去，最后那句话本该说得恶狠狠的，却听起来有些迟疑——格朗泰尔立刻明白了，她根本不讨厌那个珂赛特。而就是这件事让她更加痛苦了。  
“……珂赛特？”安灼拉迟疑地说，“你们是说我的证人？”  
格朗泰尔朝他点点头。“别担心，”他简短地说，“我不会让马吕斯去影响她的。我会让他们把马吕斯从这个案子里拿掉，换个新的初级律师给我。”  
安灼拉的表情看起来想再说一次“我不是那个意思”，但这时爱潘妮突然哭了起来，哭声打断了他的话。她用手撑住脸，两道混合了睫毛膏的黑色眼泪再次流过了她的脸颊。格朗泰尔连忙凑过去搂住她的肩膀。  
“嘘，别哭了。别哭了，这不是你的问题。马吕斯这么多年都没注意到你是他自己的损失。”他柔声说，一只手搂着她的肩膀轻轻捏了捏，另一只手抓着她的手。他这样做了好一会儿才注意到安灼拉在桌子对面看着他们，那眼神可称不上友善。好吧，他想，我这样看起来确实像个趁着女性朋友情场失意而趁机吃豆腐的烂人。但我为什么要注意这个呢？爱潘妮知道我在大学时就意识到自己更喜欢男人了！但显然，此时此刻没必要和安灼拉解释这个。不如说，安灼拉根本不会在意他的性向。噢，好吧，也许他在意。格朗泰尔想，那种会想要给他来一场全套的宪法权利保护行动的在意。他一点儿都不怀疑安灼拉在法学院的时候绝对参加过至少三个这样的少数派组织。不过，得了吧，谁想要这种在意呢？他决定在安灼拉面前把自己的性向烂在肚子里。  
“不，这就是我的问题。因为我不是珂赛特。”她捂着自己的脸说，“珂赛特拥有一切我没有的东西。远离我爸妈，上大学，学音乐，看上去像个‘正经女孩’……”  
“……等等。”格朗泰尔打断了她，“远离你爸妈？上大学？她不是一直被寄养在你家里么？”他记得爱潘妮说过他们的经济状况并不好，因此她和她那个进了监狱的妹妹都没有能够继续过象牙塔里的生活。不过他确实一直没有见过这个德纳第家的养女——他在中学时就认识爱潘妮和她的亲妹妹了，她们两个在一所学校里，每天上下课都结伴而行。但她们都从未提起过珂赛特。  
爱潘妮愣了一下。“……喔。”她把脸从手掌中抬起来，“好吧，她没告诉你，对吧？我说我妈妈，她没告诉你这个。”  
“没告诉我什么？”格朗泰尔说。  
“没告诉你珂赛特从中学时就去别的城市上寄宿学校了。”她叹了口气，“那个冉·瓦让出钱资助她。我妈不告诉你大概是为了显得自己为珂赛特花了很多钱。她就是这种人。”  
格朗泰尔深吸了一口气。他一个字儿都没听说过！又来了，遮遮掩掩的当事人。他们从来不知道自己隐瞒的事情会带来多大的麻烦。这下他的整个故事说不定都要重编了。珂赛特从中学时就没有和他们住在一起了！他转过头去看着餐桌对面的安灼拉，安灼拉的表情说明他早就知道这件事——废话，这样有利的信息，冉·瓦让一定早就告诉了他。明天下午两点他们就又要开庭了，而安灼拉要提的证人就是珂赛特。好在爱潘妮提前一天告诉了他，他想。虽然时间紧急，但他今天晚上还来得及想点儿新的问题。  
“如果你们要谈案子，也许我还是回避一下的好。”安灼拉说。他端着自己的盘子和咖啡杯站了起来。格朗泰尔感激地冲他点了点头。等到他的金色脑袋消失在客房门后，格朗泰尔重新转过头看着爱潘妮。  
“冉·瓦让为什么要资助她？”他问。  
“具体我不清楚。”爱潘妮说，耸了耸肩膀，“据说是珂赛特的老妈拜托他的。”  
“那珂赛特为什么又回来了？”格朗泰尔问，“既然她一直在别的城市生活，为什么又回到你父母的旅馆里了？”  
爱潘妮看了他一眼，又很快移开了视线。“我可不知道。”她含糊地说，“我好几年前就没和我爸妈住在一起了。也许让·瓦让不想继续资助她了？也许她单纯不想继续和他住在一起了？”  
格朗泰尔顿了顿。“她这些年都和冉·瓦让住在一起？”好吧，这是个点。他可以在这上面大做文章。但是不到万不得已，他确实不想用这种下三滥的招数。  
爱潘妮点了点头。“我听说是这样。”  
“那冉·瓦让的经济来源是什么？”他继续问道。  
“这我真的不知道了。”他的朋友说，看起来开始有些心烦意乱。“好了，别问我这些了。我能在你这儿睡会么？我昨晚一夜没睡。自从马吕斯告诉我……”她的声音顿住了。她又摇了摇头，“算了，不提这个。我可以在这儿待一会儿吗，格朗泰尔？”  
她抬起头来看着他。眼睛比她来时看起来更红了。格朗泰尔点点头，捏了捏她的肩膀。  
“当然。”他说，“你在这儿呆多久都没事儿。”  
他把爱潘妮带上楼去，打开自己的卧室门。客房里此刻住着安灼拉，爱潘妮只能和他的混乱房间为伍了。她的眼睛在看到他卧室天花板上依然留在那儿的荧光星星时短暂地睁大了一下。  
“谢谢你。”她垂下眼睛，轻声说。  
在她关上门之前，格朗泰尔抓住了她的手腕。他郑重地看向她的眼睛（他已经好多年没这么看过她，也好多年没郑重过了）。  
“咱们会赢的。”他说。  
爱潘妮看着他。她朝他笑了一下。不知为什么，她看起来并不开心。

第二天下午开庭前，他和安灼拉两人先后坐了两班巴士去法院。格朗泰尔在心里思考了一下这感觉多像一对地下恋人，但他很快嘲笑了自己。毕竟，只要到了庭上，安灼拉又是那个穿着西装、梳好头发、拿着文件夹的战士，不遗余力地和他针锋相对。  
他们最后决定给冉·瓦让起诉的是入室抢劫和伤害致死罪，为此他这回的证人沙威和他争执了一个多小时——沙威坚持要他起诉谋杀，但他最后妥协了。安灼拉那一边则打算用正当防卫的名目给瓦让做无罪辩护。实际上，瓦让的腹部确实检测出一道新的刀伤，但沙威他们并没有找到任何证据证明刀伤是德纳第所为。相反，他这次出庭带来了瓦让使用的高尔夫球杆，和他之前假释期间的逃匿记录。（安灼拉反对说这属于不能取信的历史行为，法官赞同了他的反对——不过无所谓，陪审团已经把沙威的话听了个一清二楚。沙威的整个出庭都让安灼拉的处境变得更艰难了几分。）  
然而珂赛特随后的出庭带来了可见的情势逆转。她穿着一件非常朴素的浅蓝色布料连衣裙，金发简单地编在一起。那张漂亮但是谦逊的脸上带着不谙世事的天真神情——所有人都会喜欢的证人，格朗泰尔想。这姑娘只要开口说话，所有人都会相信她说的是真的。不出所料，安灼拉通过询问展示了她被瓦让资助的历史。女孩咬定瓦让真诚正直，是因为被德纳第先行攻击，才不得不出手反抗。  
好啊，好啊。格朗泰尔想，陪审员席位上的墙头草们，这下几乎全都变了脸色，怜爱地看着证人席上的姑娘。他实在不想这么做。尤其是在马吕斯正紧张地坐在旁听席上，而他接下来要这么对待他心爱的姑娘的时候。法官示意检方提问，格朗泰尔叹了口气，从他的桌子后面站了起来。  
“……告诉我，珂赛特，”他一只手插在裤子口袋里，另一只手举在眼前说——他是在思考自己的问题，也是在避免去看那女孩纯真的眼睛，“你说你这几年一直在受瓦让资助，对么？”  
“是的，先生。”珂赛特说。她看上去很紧张，但是也很礼貌。  
格朗泰尔点点头。“你知道他的经济来源么？”  
“不知道，先生。”  
格朗泰尔深吸了一口气。他不想这么做。他真的不想这么做。  
“你的母亲生前是做什么职业的？”他问道。  
“我反对，”安灼拉立刻举手说道，“这是无关问题。”  
“我接下来会展示它的效用。”格朗泰尔说。  
“反对无效。”法官说道。安灼拉气冲冲地坐下了。  
“她是一名……性工作者。”珂赛特说。她的脸色变白了一点。格朗泰尔看到她的双手抓紧了自己的裙子。  
格朗泰尔点点头，“一名妓【//、】女。”他说，“她和瓦让是在什么地方认识的？”  
珂赛特咬着自己的嘴唇。“在妓院。”她说。  
格朗泰尔伸出一根食指晃了晃（他已经感到了陪审团上变化的气氛）。“你这些年和他住在一起么？一位妙龄少女，一个毫无血缘关系的男人？”  
珂赛特的脸色完全变白了。“是，先生。但不是你想的那样——”  
“只回答‘是’或‘否’。”格朗泰尔说，在心里痛恨自己。就是这样，就是这个问题了。只要这句话说出来，瓦让深夜闯进德纳第旅馆的动机就会在陪审团心里留下疑团……“好的。现在我们知道，一个收入来源不明的男人，和一位妓【//、】女说不清道不明的关系，对一位少女长达数年的‘管教’，并在她回到自己真正的监护人家里时找上门去——珂赛特，女士，告诉我，你认为他是从事什么行业的？他去德纳第旅馆的动机如何？”  
“我反对。”安灼拉从他的椅子上跳了起来，“这根本是无端推测。”  
“反对有效。”法官说，将视线转向格朗泰尔，“你还有别的问题吗？”  
格朗泰尔摇摇头。他的目的已经达到了。他的余光看见陪审席上的人们脸上那种对珂赛特的同情和怜爱几乎失去了踪影。  
“我没有别的问题了。”他说。

格朗泰尔的心情很糟。法官宣布休庭后，他走出法庭，正迎面撞上了匆匆忙忙跑出来的马吕斯。他脸色这么差，一定是因为刚刚珂赛特的艰难遭遇。马吕斯应该骂我，格朗泰尔想。他可以揍我，在我这么对待那个女孩以后。我准备好了。但是马吕斯只是朝他走过来，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“没关系的，格朗泰尔。”他说，带着他脸上那种年轻人的信任和友善，“我们都知道这是你不得不做的。珂赛特也知道。”  
他说朝格朗泰尔点了点头（甚至笑了一下），然后离开他去找珂赛特了。格朗泰尔远远看见他和那个蓝裙子女孩汇合，女孩苍白的脸在看到他时绽放出一个微笑。年轻的初级律师脸色通红，但是坚定地用一种非常礼节的方式握住了她的手。他们手牵手地离开了。  
格朗泰尔站在那儿盯着他们的背影看了一会儿。马吕斯说他不怪他，但这比打他一拳还让他难受。他宁愿他打他一拳。  
他转过头去，正好看到了从法庭里出来的安灼拉。我不应该在庭外和他说话的，他想。如果我主动找他说话，这太不正常了，其他人会觉得奇怪的。如果他们猜出我们住在一起——这就更糟糕了，没准我会因此丢了在郡检察院的工作的。  
但是，管他的。他控制不住自己。他控制不住自己不朝安灼拉走过去。他不是去找他要什么安慰的——恰恰相反，他希望安灼拉痛斥他。就像他第一次在庭上和安灼拉相对时那样。安灼拉也看见了他——他看起来愣了一下。在意识到格朗泰尔正朝他走去时，他脸上的表情甚至变得有些慌张（哈，安灼拉，“慌张”）。格朗泰尔敢肯定他的蓝眼睛在说“我们不应该在这儿说话，不是这儿”。  
格朗泰尔走到他面前，像挑衅一样挡住他的去路。安灼拉比他还要高一点儿（造物是不是太不公平了，他连体格都这么完美？），因此他只能抬起眼睛看着他。路过的两个书记员用探寻的眼神看了他们一眼，抱着资料夹快步走开了。格朗泰尔用脚趾都能想出来他们在聊什么——“那两个家伙又要在这儿吵架了”。  
安灼拉慢慢地吸了一口气。“有什么事么？”他平静地问。  
好吧。格朗泰尔想，没有愤怒，没有责骂。这真够没劲的。也许他已经对我失望了，认为我烂透了，已经懒得用责骂使我警醒了。  
“我晚点再回去。”他耸耸肩，用只有他们两个能听到的声音说，“我要去喝一杯。我的电视柜上有外卖菜单，你可以自己解决晚饭。”  
安灼拉盯着他，时间长到足以让他发毛。  
“我跟你一起去。”他继续用那种平静的声音说。


	7. Chapter 7

如果在仅仅一周之前，有人告诉格朗泰尔，安灼拉会和他住在同一个屋檐底下，他是断然不敢相信的。要是有人告诉他安灼拉会和他坐在一起喝酒，那就更加令人难以置信了。  
就在几个小时前，在那场虽然检方几乎大获全胜而格朗泰尔却感觉糟糕不已的庭审之后，他宣布要去酒吧坐坐。安灼拉坚持要跟来，格朗泰尔想不出怎么拒绝，也不确定自己是否有立场问问为什么。也许他对庭审也感觉很糟糕？既然格朗泰尔因为自己看起来要赢了而心情沮丧，那安灼拉也完全有理由因为自己似乎要输了而闷闷不乐。也许这点体贴他还是能做到的，格朗泰尔想。于是他没多问什么，把安灼拉带去了他以前常常消磨时光的一间酒吧。也许我今晚干脆一醉方休，格朗泰尔想着，或者找个对眼缘的家伙寻欢作乐一场——那我就可以短暂地忘了自己心里那股郁结之情，忘了他是如何一个对年轻姑娘发难的家伙——攻击她的母亲！攻击她的恩人！攻击她的道德！好啊，格朗泰尔，没什么你不能做的。不如就像往常一样，多喝点酒，把这事儿忘了吧。  
然而，在吧台旁坐下没半个小时，他就后悔了。他不是因为自己决定来酒吧后悔——而是为了坐在安灼拉旁边（或者说，不反对安灼拉坐在自己旁边）而后悔。安灼拉——安灼拉实在是太引人注目了。他只是坐在那里喝他要的和格朗泰尔一样的酒，就足够吸引所有人的注意。  
然而，这种引人注目全然不会给他们带来任何好处——安灼拉在引人注目的同时自带凛然不可侵犯的气场，几个看上去对他起了兴趣的姑娘刚朝他走了几步，就被他凌厉的眼神瞪了回去。也许他不喜欢姑娘？可能他喜欢小伙子？格朗泰尔真的看不出来。一般来讲，那些对男人感兴趣的男人，在看着其他男性时常常有那种令人难以忽视的打量眼神——那种眼神只要遇见过，就绝对能认出那是什么。格朗泰尔从前在酒吧里都是这样和他的“同伴”接头的——只要眼神相交，这种辨认方式屡试不爽。然而，安灼拉没有过那种视线。不如说，格朗泰尔还没见过安灼拉对谁有这种视线。也许他对人类就不感兴趣？算了，这跟格朗泰尔也没关系。现在最让他不自在的是他们周围由于安灼拉的存在出现的一个真空圈。安灼拉的左侧和格朗泰尔右侧的吧台高脚凳上一直维持着空空如也的状态，而安灼拉还在持续用他那种仿佛随时准备跳起来大喊“我反对”的眼神把每一个试图坐上这两个位置的人瞪走。  
我来喝酒的意义完全被毁灭了，格朗泰尔想。要是安灼拉跟我聊聊天也就罢了，可他一言不发，只顾着喝酒。当然，安灼拉，安灼拉才不屑跟我聊天呢，他想。有什么比这更尴尬了？他拿着他的酒杯站了起来，朝一边靠近舞池的沙发座走去。然而，令他惊讶的是，安灼拉也跟着他站了起来。  
“呃。”格朗泰尔看着他，思索着自己说点什么才听起来不像要丢下对方跑路，“我要去那边坐一会儿。那边挺吵的，你……你就留在这儿没事。”  
安灼拉看着他。“我跟你一起去。”他用一种理所当然的样子说。  
格朗泰尔愣了愣。“你是不是没听清楚？”他说，稍微倾身靠近了一点安灼拉，“我说，那边有——点——吵——你不会想过去的……”  
他的声音卡在了喉咙里。因为安灼拉仿佛突然对“吵”这个字眼产生了反应：他伸手抓住了格朗泰尔的肩膀、朝他靠过来，把嘴巴凑近了他的耳朵。格朗泰尔当下就因为这种突如其来并且前所未有的亲昵愣在了原地。不过，他也没愣住多久。因为下一秒，安灼拉突然张开嘴巴，用一种险些震聋他耳朵的音量喊了起来。  
“我——跟你——一起——去——”他大声地喊道。  
“呃……”格朗泰尔因为这声大吼缩起了脖子，他连忙伸手把安灼拉推开了一点，再捂上自己被震得嗡嗡作响的耳朵。有那么两三秒钟，那只耳朵都听不到别的声音了。他朝四周看去，安灼拉的声音把周围人们的注意力都吸引了过来，一双双眼睛正好奇地看着他们。他又转过头来看着安灼拉——好家伙！他虽然表情如常，但两颊皆是不正常的潮红，双眼因为不自然的欢欣微微睁大，甚至有一丝亲切的笑意藏在眼底——他绝对是喝醉了！  
他看着安灼拉，安灼拉也看着他——格朗泰尔很快败下阵来，移开了视线。看惯了平日里冷如雕像的安灼拉，此刻亲切欢欣的他对格朗泰尔而言太过分了。皮格马利翁看着加拉泰亚展露笑颜也不过如此。  
“……好吧，”格朗泰尔说，有些不自在地摸了摸脖子，朝他随意地摆了摆手，“走吧，我们一起过去。”不管怎么说，他确实不应该把喝醉了的安灼拉一个人丢在这儿。  
安灼拉非常自然地伸手抓住了他的手腕。  
“啊。”格朗泰尔从嗓子里发出一个声音。他努力用他最严肃的眼神瞪着安灼拉。安灼拉则继续用那种坦然和愉快的眼神期待地看着他——格朗泰尔再次败下阵来。  
他转过头去，用他这辈子最笨拙的走路姿势把安灼拉拽走了。（他对自己的表现还挺满意的：毕竟，安灼拉正拉着他的手（手腕）。他即使同手同脚，也已经是非常体面的姿势了）  
他们在舞池旁边的一张沙发上坐下，格朗泰尔抬手又叫了一杯酒，安灼拉跟着要了和他一样的。他们又重新进入了一言不发地灌酒的阶段。也许我得再起来一次看看他会有什么反应？格朗泰尔无聊地想。大概十分钟后，安灼拉不再喝酒了，他向后靠在沙发的阴影里，似乎睡着了。格朗泰尔瞧了瞧他，又瞧了瞧着舞池里消遣的人群——好啊，现在安灼拉睡着了。也许他可以先下去玩一会儿，再叫辆车把睡着的安灼拉送回去。他的目光在舞池里四处游荡着，很快捕捉到了一个人影——一个中等个头的男人，褐色头发，年龄比格朗泰尔大一点儿，看起来有些瘦弱。他手里拿着两瓶瓶装啤酒，正用一种审视的眼神朝格朗泰尔看过来——是了，就是这种眼神。格朗泰尔想，他在试探我呢。于是他也眯起眼睛，在闪烁的灯光里朝那个男人看了回去。这家伙看起来不是那种相貌出众、充满吸引力的类型，但也算得上是干净可爱。好吧，那就是他了，再好也没有了——这种速成的快速约会自有一套心照不宣的规则，你是什么“级别”的猎艳者，也只能配上什么级别的猎物。格朗泰尔可不认为今晚还会有其他的英俊男人朝他抛媚眼。于是他把自己的空玻璃杯放在桌上，朝那个男人露出一个微笑。  
拿着啤酒瓶的男人迅速心领神会，他朝格朗泰尔坐着的沙发座走来，斜倚在了他的沙发靠背上。  
“嗨。”他朝格朗泰尔笑了笑说，把手里的一瓶啤酒递给他，“你是一个人来的？”  
格朗泰尔接过酒瓶，也冲他笑了一下。“差不多吧。”他含糊地说。  
“你想去底下呆会儿么？”那男人问道，朝舞池努了努嘴。他没看到此刻躺在阴影里的安灼拉，因此没有对格朗泰尔的话产生什么疑问。  
“当然。”格朗泰尔说。  
他拿着那瓶啤酒从座位上站了起来——试图站起来。他起身到一半的时候，另一只手上的拉力将他猛地拽了下去——他回头看去，安灼拉的手正抓着他的袖子。他刚刚以为安灼拉已经松了手……好吧，他的确松开了拉着格朗泰尔手腕的手，可那只手现在正牢牢攥住他的袖子，让他连站起身来都做不到。  
“……呃，嘿，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔小声说，“你睡着了么？松开我一下。”  
安灼拉一动不动。正在格朗泰尔以为他真的陷入梦乡，准备将他的手从自己的袖子上掰下来时，安灼拉突然睁开眼睛、猛地站起身来。格朗泰尔这下直接被他提溜着袖子拽了起来。他被这动作吓了一跳，还没来得及尴尬地问一句“你醒了”，安灼拉就抢先开口了。  
“你去哪？”他用那种不怒自威的声音说道，要不是他两颊泛红，一般人绝对看不出他喝醉了，“我跟你……我跟你一起去。”  
站在格朗泰尔另一边的褐发男人发出一声吸气的声音。格朗泰尔转过头去，果然在他脸上看到了那种人们第一次见到安灼拉那张完美的脸孔时常常露出的倾慕表情。不过很快地，这瘦弱男人脸上的表情变成了一种自惭形秽的神态，几秒之后，又变成了一种被欺骗后的愤怒。他朝格朗泰尔瞪了过来，明显是在指责他既然有了如此漂亮的伴儿，为什么还要对他示好？格朗泰尔连忙朝他抬起一只手摆了摆。  
“……他是我的朋友。他这会儿有点喝醉了。”他快速解释道。虽然安灼拉现在似乎神志不清，但格朗泰尔相信他即使在梦中也不会愿意被人误会和自己扯上关系。他再次转过头去看向安灼拉，“嗨，安灼拉。”他说，“你自己在这儿可以么？我想去底下呆一会儿……”  
褐发男人的表情突然变了。  
“……‘安灼拉’？”他打断了格朗泰尔的话，“你是那个新闻里的律师？”他后退了一步，脸上的表情变得更加愤怒了——但却是另一种愤怒。他提高了嗓门，抬起空着的那只手朝安灼拉指了过来，“……我记得这张脸。你是给那个杀人犯辩护的家伙！”  
呃。呃。糟糕了。呃呃呃呃呃呃。格朗泰尔在心里发出一串懊恼的声音。他倒是该庆幸没人认出他来（毕竟那些新闻镜头只爱对着安灼拉闪烁），但这男人的声音把周围几个人的注意力都吸引了过来。格朗泰尔的余光看见人们在窃窃私语，很显然有一些人也跟着辨认出了安灼拉的新闻人物身份。他连忙伸手想要安抚眼前的家伙。  
“……嘘，嘘，伙计，小声点，”他试着按下眼前男人指着安灼拉的手，“我们就是来这儿找个乐子，不想惹麻烦……”  
“滚开。”那男人说，打开了格朗泰尔的手，又向后退了一步， “你又是谁，他的下一个罪犯客户么？离我远点。那啤酒你留着吧，我不要了。”  
他说罢准备转身离开，格朗泰尔陪着小心朝他讪笑了一下，希望这家伙赶紧离开了事。然而，他还没迈出一步，安灼拉的声音响了起来。  
“你敢说我的委托人是杀人犯？……你认为瓦让是杀人犯么？”他用极洪亮的声音喊道，格朗泰尔回过头去，果然看到安灼拉双眼圆睁、怒不可遏地瞪着另一边的男人。他又向前一步，把格朗泰尔都撞得退了半步。他瞧见安灼拉空着的一只手捏成了拳头，“他还……他还没有被审判完！……他还没有被定罪！……你们谁敢说他现在就是杀人犯？”  
“……等一下，等一下，安灼拉……”格朗泰尔连忙说，挡在了安灼拉和那个褐发男人之间，小声劝道，“安灼拉，他们懂什么，你要在酒吧里宣讲无罪推定吗？”他又接着转头看着那个男人，“……喂，快走，他喝醉了，谁都不想在这里——”  
“……我看你也是杀人犯！”那男人明显也被激怒了，他又重新向前一步，摇晃着手里的酒瓶子逼近了格朗泰尔和安灼拉，“你怎么还能在这儿振振有词？你应该为自己感觉羞愧……”  
安灼拉的呼吸声一滞，格朗泰尔眼看着他挥起拳头就朝那男人走去，连忙上前一步抱住了他的腰。  
“等一下！……安灼拉！等一下！”他绝望地喊道，谁知道这安灼拉喝醉了竟然是个动辄就要动手的火药罐子？他瞥见周围的人群慢慢聚拢起来，几个看起来醉醺醺的家伙似乎正要靠过来当那褐发男人的帮手。还有几个举起了的手机摄像头——啊，得了吧，他可不希望安灼拉明天再上一次新闻头条。他把手里的酒瓶放在桌上，一只手揽着安灼拉的腰、另一只手把他的胳膊架在自己肩上，强行拉着他往门外走去。  
“……对不起！对不起！”他连连说道，抓着还挥着手想要冲上去给那男人一拳的安灼拉、艰难地移动到了门口。“不好意思，我们不是来惹麻烦的。他喝醉了，我们这就走。”他继续说道，想着自己的厚脸皮好歹适合在这儿善后。他有些费劲地从裤子里抽出几张纸币，面额明显超过了他们今晚的消费。他把纸币放在了吧台上，“不用给我零钱了。”他边说边叹了口气，终于把安灼拉从酒吧里架了出来。  
酒吧外已然夜色浓重，街上车不算多，但也偶尔有几辆出租车呼啸而过。他又把安灼拉往自己的肩上搡了搡，想着还好今天他没开车出来，现在两个人都喝了不少，只能叫辆出租回家。他扶着安灼拉朝街边走去，正要抬手招呼，安灼拉却开了口。  
“……你为什么要拦着我？”他用那种即使喝醉了还是过度认真的声音说，竟然还闹脾气似的用另一只手推了格朗泰尔一下，“啊。你为什么拦着我？”  
“不拦着你让你被他们揍到鼻青脸肿么？”格朗泰尔叹了口气，有点好笑地看着他，“啊，我懂了，你想让我帮你。你觉得我什么都会为你干么？你猜得不错。但是你想让我也进医院吗？”  
安灼拉皱着眉头看了他一眼。“我不需要你帮我，”他像个气哼哼的大学生一样说道，“你认为我不会打架么？”  
格朗泰尔被他这幅表情逗笑了。他移开视线，不去看安灼拉现在这张显得过于生动的脸，“当然了，你会打架。就像我下次上庭会告诉法官我的矿泉水瓶子里是伏特加一样。”  
“……这根本不是一码事。”安灼拉嘟囔道。  
格朗泰尔忍不住又笑了起来。他今天知道了，安灼拉喝醉了会对人超乎往常的亲近，还是个随时都会撸袖子干架的火药桶。自从安灼拉住进了他的房子，他现在每天都学到一点儿关于安灼拉的新东西。这些东西拼在一起，好像逐渐贴满了他心里对安灼拉印象的那尊灰白色的大理石像，给它加上柔软的皮肤、多彩的热度，还有人的呼吸。他拉着安灼拉又朝路边走了几步，安灼拉酒醉的双腿踉跄了一下，那颗金色的脑袋直接撞上了格朗泰尔的脖子。格朗泰尔因为他的头发扫过自己脖颈的感觉和呼吸的热度轻轻地抖了抖。好啊，他现在又学到了被安灼拉的头发擦过脖子是什么感觉。如果再这样下去，这就糟糕了。因为在今天之前，他虽然崇拜、欣赏、甚至倾慕安灼拉，但他对他从未有过非分之想。毕竟人可以崇拜、倾慕一尊雕像、一幅名画、一首诗歌，但不会为这种欣赏希求任何回应。在今天之前，安灼拉对他而言不外乎一尊完美的大理石像、一幅黄金表框的古典油画、一本硬壳精装的真理之书……但此时此刻，当他的手搂着安灼拉的腰，感受着他肌肉的线条和皮肤的热度，因为他呼吸在自己脖颈上的热气战战兢兢时，这块大理石在他心中活了过来。他像一个遥远的理念有了生命、有了人间的吸引力，甚至在他的小腹尴尬地点燃了一团火焰。但是现在这也没什么关系，他想，反正安灼拉醉倒了，他不会知道的。不如说，他现在做什么都没有关系。  
“……嘿。”他小声说，朝安灼拉转过头，“你为什么第一次见我就那么讨厌我？”  
安灼拉动了动。  
“……不……不是………”他闭着眼睛，含糊地念叨着，“第一次………郡……诉………史密斯………”  
“可惜我不知道你在说什么。”格朗泰尔苦笑了一下，垂下了眼睛。是啊，他想从安灼拉那里听到什么呢？就算他喝醉了，就算你发现他是个活人而不是艺术品——也不意味着他对你就会有一句好话。“你这个喝醉了还想着案子的倒霉鬼。”  
他们谁也没再说话。格朗泰尔在路边招呼了二十多分钟，终于等到了一辆愿意载上他们的车（虽然司机全程都用一种担心他们吐在后座的表情不时从后视镜里往后瞧瞧）。车子在深夜里静静行驶，很快就到了格朗泰尔的家门口。格朗泰尔用空着的那只手掏出钱包付了车费，把安灼拉扶下了车。  
“………和那时………完全……不一样………”被他架在肩膀上的安灼拉又发出了几声破碎的咕哝，格朗泰尔把耳朵凑近他。  
“你说什么？”他问。  
安灼拉却不再说话了。他闭着眼睛，呼吸声变得和缓下去，听起来像是睡着了。  
格朗泰尔叹了口气，扶着他进了门。他把安灼拉一路架到客房，将他放到了床上。他把安灼拉的外套和鞋子脱掉，双手在他衬衫的领口犹豫了一会儿，最后决定还是不要帮他换最后一层衣服的好。毕竟喝醉的安灼拉再怎么对人亲切，也不意味着他会希望格朗泰尔脱他的衣服。他去洗手间打湿了一块毛巾，回来简单地替安灼拉擦了擦脸。方才险些大闹酒吧的安灼拉这会儿睡得倒是十分安静，几乎全是金色的睫毛随着呼吸平稳地颤动着。格朗泰尔不禁因为对方安静而近在咫尺的脸愣怔了半晌，他伸出手去，想要轻轻碰碰他的颧骨……然后他触电般地收回了手。  
啊，得了，你在想什么呢，格朗泰尔。他对自己说。等安灼拉明天醒来，这一切就会像梦一样过去。他把毛巾收好，关上了客房的灯，安静地上楼去了。

等格朗泰尔洗漱停当、换好衣服回到自己床上时，已经将近一点了。不知是因为白天的情绪波动还是因为喝了酒，他睡得并不安稳。隐约之间，他梦见他法学院一年级结束后的那个暑假，那时还是实习生的他站在地区法院法庭外的走廊里，和他当时的主管律师对峙。  
“……这不可能，”他听到自己对面前的检察官喊道，“你明知道史密斯没有猥亵那个孩子。她只是那家幼儿园的清洁工而已，她懂些什么！她只不过顺着我们的话说罢了。”  
那个中年男人不快地抿着嘴巴。“格朗泰尔，”他说，“我不是让你去教她承认猥亵。你只要说服她承认监护失当就行了。”  
“但你让我用‘可能的猥亵重罪’威胁她！”格朗泰尔朝他吼道，“这不可能。她只是个清洁工，她有什么监护义务？她本来可以无罪的！”  
“格朗泰尔。”那男人说，伸出一只试图抓住他的肩膀，“这只是惯常做法罢了。我们现在需要尽快把这个案子结束，月底新一轮的地区法官选举就要开始了……”  
“滚开。”格朗泰尔后退了一步，躲开了他的手，“我上法学院不是为了把无辜的人送进监狱，或者给检察院的野心家铺路的。我不管惯常做法是什么，我不干。操你自己的屁//眼儿去吧。”  
话音刚落，他就惊醒了。  
“……真倒霉，”他小声嘀咕道，在半梦半醒间打了个哈欠，挠了挠自己的耳朵，“怎么又想起这件事儿了。”  
他翻了个身，重新进入梦乡。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天上午，格朗泰尔是被敲门声叫醒的。他哼哼了一声，把盖在脑袋上的被子掀开，花了一会儿才反应过来这时能够敲响他卧室门的人会是谁。  
“……怎么了，安灼拉？”他含糊地说，因为想起来自己此时没穿上衣、房间乱得像飙风刮过一样而瞬间清醒了起来，“……呃。等等，不要进来。出什么事了？”  
门外的声音停滞了一下。  
“……只是告诉你我定了午餐。”安灼拉的声音说，“已经快十二点了。你可以起来……吃点东西。”  
……噢。格朗泰尔想，是啊，快十二点了。这两天里，安灼拉几乎已经适应了他“每一天从中午开始”的作息习惯，他已经学会在城区的超市买好早餐而不是指望格朗泰尔爬起来下厨，并且毫无难度地习惯了在自己吃完微波炉熟食后格朗泰尔才慢悠悠地下楼来开火做饭。到目前为止，他们还没一起吃过一顿午餐。今天是怎么回事？他挠了挠自己的下巴，从床上站起来。  
“谢谢。”他迟疑地说，“我收拾一下就下楼。”  
门外没有声音，他只好猜测安灼拉是点了点头。大概十秒之后，门外传来了脚踏楼梯发出的吱呀声，他推想这是安灼拉点完头就下了楼。……你点头我又看不见！他在心里腹诽了一句，从椅子上抽出了一件体恤衫套在头上，简单洗漱了一番，扶着楼梯溜下了楼。  
安灼拉坐在餐桌一头，看样子已经起来很久并且梳洗好了。餐桌上摆着几个外卖纸盒装着的午餐，看上去是炒面、春卷一类的东南亚菜。看到格朗泰尔下楼，安灼拉的眼睛微微瞪大了一点儿，一下从椅子上站了起来。格朗泰尔被这架势吓了一跳，他谨慎地打量了一下安灼拉（不知怎么的，他看起来有些紧张），这才凑过去拉开了他对面的椅子。  
“……怎么了，安灼拉？”他莫名其妙地看了对方一眼，“你做了什么事儿，怎么这幅架势？你把我的客房点了么？”  
安灼拉用他的蓝眼睛看了格朗泰尔一眼。如果一定要格朗泰尔形容那种眼神的话，那就好像安灼拉为了胜诉向陪审团撒了个谎、之后却因为担心陪审团识破他的秘密而立刻决定提前为此道歉一样。他漂亮的手指骨节曲起来抵在桌沿，碾压着那里的桌布。  
“……昨天晚上，”他说道，视线游移了一下，又转回来看着格朗泰尔，“昨天晚上很抱歉。谢谢你……把我送回来。”  
“……喔。”格朗泰尔说，颇为莫名其妙地看了他一会儿，才从还一半沉浸在睡梦中的脑海里回忆起他在说些什么。昨晚，在那间酒吧里。画面随着回忆回到了他的脑子里。他想起安灼拉坐在他身边，手里拿着一个棱角装饰的玻璃宽口杯，一个球形冰块漂浮在琥珀色的酒液里。他闷不做声地喝酒，他金发上打着的光线是变换着的彩色光斑，他嘴巴上微微发亮的是刚喝下去的酒精……回想起昨晚那一遭，格朗泰尔忍不住抬起头打量起安灼拉来。他不是第一天意识到安灼拉长得好看，但在昨天之后，他第一次用含有欲望的眼神打量他。他注视着他的金发，他过分挺拔的鼻梁或者过于漂亮的嘴唇，还有他衬在棉质衬衫里的光洁脖颈……  
“……呃。”格朗泰尔轻声咳嗽了一声，收回了自己的视线，“就这件事儿？没事儿。这又没什么大不了的。”他耸了耸肩说，想着这哪里值得安灼拉大张旗鼓地请他吃午餐来道谢。也许这位正义天使还从来没喝醉过吧？他的视线又飘到安灼拉抵在餐桌边的手上，想起那双手昨天曾经急切地拉着他的手腕，他忍不住用另一只手轻轻摸了摸自己的腕骨。打住，格朗泰尔，他想，不要因为想起他的拇指怎么划过你的手腕就舔你自己的嘴唇。你没必要对安灼拉有*那方面*的兴趣，除非你想他起诉你性【//】骚【】扰。  
安灼拉还是看着他，他看起来并没有因为格朗泰尔的话变得轻松起来。那种眼神让格朗泰尔忍不住抬手摸了摸嘴巴来确认自己是不是真的舔了嘴唇。  
“……我昨天……”安灼拉斟酌地开口，“我昨天都做了什么？……我记得跟你走到沙发之前的事情。”  
“哇。沙发之前。”格朗泰尔忍不住说，“所以你记得你像个幼儿园的孩子拉着护工的袖子那样——”  
安灼拉那副羞愤欲绝的眼神让他住了嘴。那眼神简直就像格朗泰尔当众朗读了他初中时写的情书一样（如果他初中时真的写过那种东西而不是社区垃圾分类议案的话）……格朗泰尔花了两秒钟才反应过来安灼拉在没有酒精的情况下脸红了。  
“……咳，好吧。”他说，摸了摸自己的鼻子，“你没干什么别的事儿。”除了差点和别人打起来，他想。不过安灼拉也没必要知道这个，是吧？他懒洋洋地移开了视线，回忆起安灼拉在夜色里气哼哼地推了他一把的样子。啊，他当时还挥舞着拳头呢。想到当时对方脸上那副天真而怒气冲冲的表情，格朗泰尔忍不住轻声笑了出来。  
“你在笑什么？”安灼拉立刻问道，“我说了什么吗？”  
“没有，没有，你没说什么。”格朗泰尔摆了摆手说，不明白安灼拉为什么如此焦虑。和旁人顶嘴或者随意咕哝几个案子的名字可算不上什么大不了的事儿吧。哦，案子——一个可能性在他心里引起了一阵刺痛，“喂，你该不会是担心向我泄露了什么案件情况吧？”他苦涩地说，“放心，我还不至于是那种会把对手灌醉然后打探案件秘密的家伙。”  
“当然不是！”安灼拉打断了他，看起来既松了口气又有些慌张，“不，我不是那个意思。”他停顿了一下，又打量地看了格朗泰尔一眼，似乎在确认他回答的真实性，“……所以我真的什么都没说？”  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。  
“放心吧，什么都没说。”他说，因为安灼拉否认了他的话而轻松了起来。他拉开椅子在餐桌边坐下，“嗨，你干嘛这么紧张？你有什么不可告人的秘密？比如你声称出差了的那个室友其实被你谋杀埋在了房子下面？”  
“格朗泰尔。” 安灼拉警告道。  
“好吧，好吧，我不说了。让你的小秘密和这桌泰国菜一起呆在肚子里吧。”格朗泰尔举着双手投降道，“我现在可以吃饭了么？不管怎么说，谢谢你订午餐。”  
“当然。”安灼拉说道，看起来稍微放松了些。他在格朗泰尔对面坐下，开始把炒面倒在自己的碟子里。“午餐是因为……我想着我可能需要向你道歉。”  
“道歉？”格朗泰尔说，感觉自己被虾仁噎住了，“你？向我？道歉？……为了什么？”  
安灼拉有一会儿没说话。他用叉子把面条在自己的碟子里推开，然后垂下眼睛盯着那些食物。过了半晌，他才下定决心般抬起头看向格朗泰尔。  
“我曾经……太武断了。”他说，既不自在又万分庄重，像是在参加宣誓仪式，“我昨天跟着你是想看看……你在经过那样的庭审之后会怎样。如果你会在这样的事情之后感到低落，我想你的本性也不算太坏——”  
“‘不算太坏’？哈……！”格朗泰尔忍不住说道，感到自己受了冒犯，“怎么，安灼拉，你昨天跟着我竟然是想做道德审查么？也许看到我受良心折磨让你满意了，‘不算太坏’……！也许你应该为我还没落到泥里的灵魂给我颁个奖章——”  
“听我说完。”安灼拉厉声说。令人惊讶地是，他看起来没像以往那样被格朗泰尔惹恼。他将叉子轻轻放在桌上，十指交叠起来，用一只大拇指摩擦着另一只拇指的骨节，看起来在斟酌如何遣词。“我想说的是，我不应该在那个老人的案子上说你……‘令人恶心’。这是一个很严重的质控，我不应该仅仅因为你在法庭上怎样表现就下此定论。这甚至有违……我所受的逻辑教育。我想我应该向你道歉。”  
噢。格朗泰尔想。噢。安灼拉记得那件事。他记得他们第一次交锋时的场景。他记得自己曾经那样毫不留情地把格朗泰尔的崇敬和示好踩在脚底……而他现在竟然认真地为此向格朗泰尔道歉。这个认知让格朗泰尔一阵口干舌燥，就像他第一眼在法庭上看到安灼拉散发光辉时那样。他已经有很长时间都太习惯于让自己的自尊和荣誉感散落在一个个让他被逐出庭外的酒瓶里了……他从来没期待过安灼拉能够对他改观——更别提是对他道歉了。  
他花了好一会儿才找回自己的声音。  
“……‘过度推断’*。对吧？”他笑着说，抬起眼睛看向安灼拉，“是的，这是个逻辑错误。你这题拿不到分了。”  
安灼拉愣了愣。他谨慎地打量着格朗泰尔的笑脸。“这是你不再介意这件事的意思吗？”他用一种因为怀有希望而显得太过招人喜欢的声音说。  
“需要我印一个‘不介意’的玻璃立牌送给你么？”格朗泰尔说。当然，他不介意。至少现在一丁点儿都不介意了，“在背面用Times New Roman字体*写着，辩护律师安灼拉先生在霸凌同行之后获得谅解——”  
他惊讶地发现安灼拉在微笑。  
“格朗泰尔。”他用一种无奈和宽容的声音打断了他。  
“好嘛。”格朗泰尔说，“不要奖牌的话，你喜欢横幅么？”  
“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉又警告了一次（格朗泰尔发现自己相当享受他这样一遍遍喊他的名字），“我可没说这意味着我赞同你在庭上的所有做法。”  
“当然，当然，万全万能正义天使。”格朗泰尔说。他低下头去，用叉子叉起一个春卷。他根本不奢望还要什么更多的赞同了……  
只要知道安灼拉已经不再将他看得那样低就够了。

之后的一周内瓦让的案子都没有安排上庭。格朗泰尔分出了一部分精力帮着马吕斯推进另一个故意伤害指控，其他时间则懒散地准备着一个进度并不积极的抢劫指控。安灼拉每天出门得都比他早，想来他的性格早就给自己揽下了比格朗泰尔更多两倍的活儿。在他们每天短暂的相处时间里（通常在晚上，当安灼拉没有把自己关在房间里和文件堆厮守的时候），他们还算相处友善且相安无事。安灼拉告诉格朗泰尔他已经托人换新了自己家里的窗户，并且配了新锁；而格朗泰尔，出于明显的私心考虑，劝说对方还是等到瓦让案过去再搬回去住。这番靠不住脚的说辞不知为何打动了安灼拉，他同意了，又带来了更多自己的衣服和日用品，并且又订了一次晚餐表示感谢。  
古费拉克在周四晚上来了一次，看到安灼拉开门的时候，他脸上的表情简直像在圣诞节早上见到鼓鼓囊囊的袜子却发现里面是一套《论法的精神》的五岁小孩那样精彩。在用一点儿都不怕安灼拉听见的声音逼问了格朗泰尔十分钟之后，他终于相信了格朗泰尔没有缺乏职业素养到和案件对方律师约会（不知为什么，他看起来有点失望）。之后他请客带他们去了一家意大利餐厅，格朗泰尔在饭后单独开车送他回家，在临下车前，古费拉克突然转过头，拍了拍格朗泰尔的肩膀。  
“你最近都没有在上庭前喝酒了，对吧？”他说。  
格朗泰尔点了点头。有安灼拉像法律之神一样杵在身边，他实在没有太多勇气把酒瓶放进公文包里。  
他的朋友冲他笑了。  
“为什么？”他说道，“安灼拉对你是有好影响的，对吧？”  
格朗泰尔张开嘴巴，又合上了。是啊，为什么呢？他想起安灼拉对他道歉时的样子，以及爱潘妮疲惫的脸。也许他也不是总在做错事。至少，这一次也许他能帮爱潘妮。甚至，安灼拉对此都未加苛责。  
“我只是觉得……”他嚅嗫着说，“也许有时候我也能做正确的事儿。”  
这样清净的生活一直持续到了周五晚上。格朗泰尔正闲极无聊地坐在沙发上，对着一本《意大利船歌精选》哼歌。安灼拉因为嫌他太吵回客房看书去了，而格朗泰尔因此决定把“桑塔露琪亚，桑塔露琪亚”唱得更大声些。就在这时，他的门铃声响了。  
“谁在外面？”他把乐谱放在沙发上，站起来问道。  
“是我！爱潘妮。”一个女人声音在外面响起，不知为什么，还有一个尖细的孩子声音隐约混杂其中，“格朗泰尔，给我开门。”  
“你有时候真的需要学学怎么先给我打个电话，对吧？”格朗泰尔说。虽然这话一出口他就后悔了——在他们交好的日子里，爱潘妮来找他确实是从来不需要提前给他打电话的。  
他走去将门打开，看见爱潘妮站在门前。她身上穿着一件连锁超市收银员的制服，不知是因为那件衣服太大了，还是她变得更瘦了——衣服的肩线几乎滑到了她的胳膊肘，而她的肩膀看上去瘦得要从布料里戳出来一样。看到格朗泰尔打量她的衣服，她的眼神微妙地闪烁了一下。很显然，她本来不想让格朗泰尔知道她的工作是什么。格朗泰尔体贴地移开视线，朝她身边看去——一个男孩儿站在那里。爱潘妮的手紧紧攥着他的后领，像是在防止他溜走。那男孩儿只有她的腿那么高，背上背着一个双肩背包，上面贴着他的年级标签——啊，是个在上小学一年级的男孩儿，但他的个头远比大多数一年级学生要瘦小。他看上去最多五岁，有一头杂乱的黑发，棕色的眼睛因为过于瘦削的脸庞显得又大又突出。硬要说的话，他看上去有些像爱潘妮，但是更准确地说，他看起来更像是——  
“这是阿兹玛的儿子。”爱潘妮叹了口气说。  
格朗泰尔愣住了。  
“阿兹玛？”他重复了一遍。  
“是我妹妹。”爱潘妮说道，露出了一个苦笑，“你忘记了她的名字，是么？”  
我没有。格朗泰尔想，我一天都没有。即使我曾经那么想把这个名字醉死在酒精里，扔进海里，然后让它从我的记忆中飘走。但他最后只是再次开口重复道：“阿兹玛的儿子？”  
爱潘妮又叹了一口气。她看起来在格朗泰尔面前显得又更瘦小了一些，而格朗泰尔不喜欢她这种为自己的自尊哀悼的神情。“对，她的儿子。名字是伽弗洛什。”她说，“你还记得吧，她那时在怀孕。她在你们说的什么……‘监外执行’的第四个月生了孩子，之后才进监狱服刑。”她摇了摇头，那个男孩儿开始推她的腿，看上去想要跳下台阶跑掉，但爱潘妮把他拽了回来。“……之后他一直呆在我这儿。我在空闲时间照看他，但现在我新找了一份晚班和周末时段的工作，我实在没时间——”  
“……所以你打算把我送到让我老妈坐牢的律师家里？”那孩子突然插嘴道，他挣脱不开爱潘妮的手，于是放弃拉扯她的袖子，而是抬头看着格朗泰尔，“你下一步准备做什么，爱潘妮·德纳第女士？送我也去监狱么？还是请我去地狱喝茶？”  
“闭嘴！”爱潘妮厉声说道，抓着他的书包带子把他往自己这儿搡了搡，“如果你再连名带姓地这样叫我，我就要揍你。”  
“然后你可以去和社区管理协会解释你为什么虐童，女士！”那孩子毫不客气地说道，格朗泰尔惊讶地发现他虽然只有丁点儿大，口音和用词却已经像是公园里那些无家可归的黑人流浪汉 一样粗鲁了。  
“等一下，”他有些愣怔地说，“你要把他放在我这儿？还是在他知道我是——”知道我是导致他无依无靠地成长的罪魁祸首之一，他想，但是没把这说出来。  
“对不起，格朗泰尔。”爱潘妮说，“就只是周末——我真的没办法了。你知道如果太久没有人照看他，那些福利机构可能就会把他领走……我已经被一家儿童福利机构盯上很久了，他们觉得我不适合照看这个孩子。拜托了，我不能让阿兹玛的孩子被人领走。以前除了我以外，还有别人和我换班，但现在……”  
啊，别人，格朗泰尔想，那大概是德纳第夫妇。这也可以理解，现在德纳第先生刚刚去世，他的夫人想必也没有精力和心情照看这个孩子。“但现在你妈妈没法照顾他了？”他问道。  
爱潘妮踟蹰了一下。“算是吧，”她含混地说，“总之，格朗泰尔，我已经没有别的信任的人了。周日晚上我就把他接走，如果你愿意帮忙的话……”  
格朗泰尔听到身后传来一阵脚步声。“发生什么了？”安灼拉在他身后说，格朗泰尔能听到他走近——然后在他旁边站住了。“……啊，德纳第小姐。”他用一种礼貌和惊讶的语气说。  
爱潘妮抬头看了他一眼。“安灼拉？”她皱着眉头说，“你还住在这里啊。”  
那个瘦小的孩子也抬头看着他。  
“所以你要把我送给两个男人养，是么，爱潘妮？”他毫不客气地说，“这就是为什么这儿的墙壁被刷得像个酷儿（Queer）魔仙堡么？”  
“‘酷儿’不是一个应该用作侮辱意味的词。”安灼拉立刻插嘴道。  
格朗泰尔无奈地翻了个白眼。“拜托，安灼拉……”  
“这房子是我刷的，小混蛋。”爱潘妮伸手捶了一下她侄子的脑袋——她语气里隐隐的自豪之意在瞬间打动了格朗泰尔。他意识到爱潘妮对于他还保留着这些他们学生时代的涂鸦有多么高兴……  
“总之……格朗泰尔。”她呼了一口气说，“还有安灼拉。”她补充道，“我可以把他放在这里吗？我知道这确实很麻烦，如果你拒绝我也没什么，但……”她摇了摇头， “算了，你拒绝我也没什么。也许福利机构对他更好，对吧？”  
格朗泰尔不知道该说些什么（而安灼拉看起来还没有弄清状况）。他轻轻叹了口气，在那孩子面前蹲下来。  
“嗯，伽弗洛什？”他试探地说，几乎不敢看那孩子的眼睛。这双棕色眼睛和阿兹玛的眼睛太像了。很多年前，当他坐在法庭上，看着另一张桌子后面坐着的阿兹玛时，那个憔悴的女人也是用这样一双眼睛看着他。“你愿意在我这儿呆一个周末么？”  
那孩子没说话。他那双对于他的年龄来说过于精明和成熟的眼睛打量着格朗泰尔，冲着他转了转眼珠。  
“我会跑到街上去偷东西。”他突然说。  
格朗泰尔愣了一会儿才明白他想说什么。  
“偷东西是错的，对吧？”他看着那孩子说，“但我不会因为这个就把你送进监狱的。”  
“我有时候会和那群狗娘养的打架。”那孩子又说，“如果他们嘲笑我的话。”  
“打架听起来也不太好。”格朗泰尔说，“但你不会因为打架进监狱的。”  
那孩子不说话了，他移开了视线。过了好一会儿，他才又抬起眼睛看着格朗泰尔。  
“我也可以刷你的墙么？”他说。  
格朗泰尔咬着自己的下嘴唇。他几乎笑起来了。  
“可以。”他说，“街道管理都没能让我改变我的墙面，你做到了。”  
“那我可以暂时在这儿呆一个周末。”伽弗洛什说。  
格朗泰尔抬起头去看着爱潘妮。他冲她点了点头。爱潘妮露出了一个像要哭出来一样的微笑。  
“谢谢你，格朗泰尔，谢谢你。”她重复地说道，像是要掩饰慌张一样看了看自己的手表，“我要……我得去换班了。谢谢你。”  
她冲安灼拉也招了招手，转身匆匆离开了。  
“嗯，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说，“我一会儿就跟你解释。你可以帮我收拾一下我的书房么？我可能要在那儿添一张行军床。”

\---  
*此处格朗泰尔在用法学院入学考试题目中的一类Logic flaw开玩笑，这个flaw类型的中文名称是我瞎翻的（？）  
*此处格朗泰尔在用写法律意见书和工作文件的标准正文字体开玩笑


	9. Chapter 9

这一点是近来前所未见的：格朗泰尔在刮掉他的胡子。  
这不是说他从来不刮胡子——只是自从至少三四年前，他就开始习惯于不再刻意地让他的胡子维持整洁状态。他对自己的形象放任自流，因此长期在流浪歌手和稍文明一点的鲁滨逊之间徘徊。每当古费拉克看不下去，声称这会影响检察院的胜率时，他才会草草清理一下那些颓废的碎发，让他们随便地维持在一个并不整齐但好歹还看得到皮肤颜色的程度。然而此时此刻：他正在把它们彻底消灭。剃须刀在他脸上的泡沫中推开一片道路，那块皮肤上此刻已经只剩下隐隐的青色。这实在异乎寻常，不过总的来说，这整个周末都是异乎寻常的。  
这整个周末从周五晚上开始。在爱潘妮一边看着手表一边匆匆离去之后，那个叫伽弗洛什的孩子抄起手臂、抬头看着格朗泰尔。  
“可以让我进去了么？”他说，“虽然我不知道爱潘妮在想什么，但我猜我只能先和你待在一起了。”  
“呃，当然。”格朗泰尔说，向后退了一步，把走廊让了出来。说到底，他也不知道爱潘妮是怎么想的——让他照顾阿兹玛的孩子！这只能说明她现在真的走投无路了。然而，他还拿不准这孩子对他是怎么想的。他甚至不知道该说些什么好。  
“谢了。”那孩子说，走进了房间。他以一种巡视军队的方式又转向了安灼拉，“你呢，你是谁？”  
安灼拉愣了愣。“我是安灼拉。”他谨慎地说。  
“噢。”那孩子说，“你是给杀了德纳第老头的人辩护的家伙。爱潘妮真是把我送来地狱喝茶了。”  
安灼拉看起来既受到冒犯又很疑惑。他抬起头看着格朗泰尔，用口型问道：这孩子是谁？  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。爱潘妮的妹妹，他用口型说道，她的儿子。  
“噢。”安灼拉惊讶地发出了一个轻叹。他低下头去看着那个孩子，格朗泰尔看出他的眼神里出现了一种克制的慈悲和怜悯。  
伽弗洛什看了一眼安灼拉——这少年老成的孩子明显也认出了那种神情。  
“电视在哪里？”他大声说道，“你有付费频道么？”  
“在那儿。”格朗泰尔连忙指给他看，“但你最好别看付费频道。”  
“谢了，格朗泰尔。”那孩子说，仿佛没听到他的后半句话。他用一种非常尊严地方式走开了，脱掉鞋子、爬上沙发、然后打开了电视。音响声立刻充满了整个房间。  
“好吧，这事儿就是这样。”格朗泰尔叹了口气，他走向安灼拉，“很抱歉我没问你的意见就同意爱潘妮把他放在这儿。不过，只是一个周末。”  
安灼拉摇了摇头。“没关系。”他说，“你本来就没必要问我，这是你的房子。如果你需要的话，我可以搬走把客房腾出来。”  
“当然不用！”格朗泰尔立刻说道， “没那个必要。我打算把书房腾出来。而且……我也不知道怎么单独和这孩子相处。你留下也算是帮我忙了。”当然，难以面对阿兹玛的儿子是一回事，他想。更重要的是，他不想让安灼拉搬走。  
安灼拉打量着他。就在格朗泰尔以为他会坚持离开时，他却点了点头。  
“好。”他说，“我帮你去收拾书房吧。”  
他说完就转身朝楼梯走去，速度之快——要不是格朗泰尔有自知之明，他会以为安灼拉是怕他改变主意。伽弗洛什还在聚精会神地看着电视，他们很快上了楼梯。格朗泰尔房子的二楼有一个洗手间和两个房间，左手边的是他自己的卧室，右手边就是他的书房。他向右边指了指，安灼拉打开了房门。  
“噢。”他说。  
他“噢”得有道理。要说混乱，格朗泰尔的卧室都不敢和他的书房争锋。这房间有一整面墙都打成了书柜，上面摆满了各种东西：节拍器、空糖罐、非洲小木雕、书——比起放在书架上，很多书看起来更喜欢躺在地上。安灼拉小心翼翼地把门推开，一些正摊在门前的书被门板扫到了后面，这才露出一块可以下脚的空地。那些书里有：《联邦证据规则》、《美国爵士乐发展（20年代至60年代）》、《新古典主义油画集》、《恶之花》。安灼拉似乎因为这混合的主题皱了皱眉头，接着他看到一本《宪法与人权》压在格朗泰尔那一条腿缺了一块的旧木头书桌底下。  
“你用它垫桌脚，嗯？”  
“这本比较薄嘛。”格朗泰尔讨好地说，“《刑法》那本就太厚了。”  
安灼拉摇了摇头，又往里走了一点儿。一张行军床立起来放在墙角，它的前面堆着一个纸箱子，里面随便地扔着很多条挤了一半、脏兮兮的、或者因为没有盖子而干掉了的颜料管。两个调色板插在纸箱一侧，上面叠着没洗干净的干颜料。一个木质画架斜靠在箱子上，一样——它也因为占满颜色而脏兮兮的。  
“这是你的？”安灼拉问道，听起来有些讶异，“你画画？”  
“我本科读过两年美术学院。”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩膀，把那个画架搬了起来，“我画得还不赖哩。”  
“现在不画了？”  
“不画了。”  
安灼拉没再说话，他看起来还在消化自己的疑惑。他从格朗泰尔手里接过画架，把它挪到一边去给行军床腾出位置。等到格朗泰尔弯腰去够那一箱颜料时，他才又开了口。  
“如果你学过美术——后来为什么去了法学院？”  
好嘛，格朗泰尔想。我就知道他会问这个。  
“我曾经相信艺术和制度一样都有其永恒及可变之美。”他懒洋洋地说，用力把那一箱颜料推到一边，“我那时又年轻又蠢。”  
安灼拉皱着眉头看着他。  
“法律是美的。”他谨慎地说。  
格朗泰尔笑了笑。  
“我怀疑这点。”他说，“它的美是什么？”  
“人类智慧，人的声音，欲望，想要获得更美好世界的希望。”安灼拉立刻说，“永远和自己战斗，有时进步得很缓慢，有时一蹴而就。有时是理想，有时是武器……使用它和为它呐喊都是为了更好的社会。”  
格朗泰尔终于把那个箱子推到了墙角，他微微喘着气站起来，看着安灼拉。金发男人面色平静，但眼里充满热忱。尽管这只是日常聊天，尽管他口吻平铺直叙，但这些话讲得如此自然，仿佛他根本不用想一想就立刻可以说出来，仿佛这是直接从他的心里发出来的一样。他真的相信他自己说的话，格朗泰尔想，我好羡慕他。  
他舔了一下自己嘴唇上一道干裂的口子。“你现在还相信它吗？”他问道，“你对它还有耐心吗？”在你所有的挫败、被轻视、被怀疑之后？他没有把这些说出来。  
“我依然相信它，并且对它有耐心。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔咬了一下自己的嘴唇。我羡慕他，他想。  
“但我怀疑它。”他说。  
他们有一会儿没再说话。格朗泰尔把那靠在房间一角的行军床搬出来，安灼拉帮他一起把床板拉下来支好。然后他们一人拉着床单的一边铺好了床，格朗泰尔开始觉得房间里安静得让人尴尬，于是他又开口了。  
“不管怎么说，”他玩笑地说，“你现在知道了我以前学过美术。公平起见，你要不要也分享点什么？”  
安灼拉抬起头看了看他。  
“什么意思？”  
“就是说些我不知道的事。”格朗泰尔说，“你有什么事是我怎样也猜不到的？例如，呃，例如——你其实收集了一柜子的芭比娃娃之类的？”  
安灼拉没说话。格朗泰尔拿不准他是在认真思考该说些什么，还是觉得这个话题无聊不屑于接茬儿。就在他以为对方不会再回答的时候，安灼拉开口了。  
“我练过拳击。”他抱着手臂说。  
格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛。  
“你练过拳击？”他目瞪口呆地说，试图思考安灼拉穿着拳击背心的样子，“多久？”  
“五年。”安灼拉说。  
“老天啊。“格朗泰尔脱口而出，“所以你那天在酒吧说你能单挑那群醉鬼是真的。”  
“什么单挑？”  
“没什么，没什么。”格朗泰尔说，连连摆手。好家伙，那天他以为自己是在保护安灼拉，没想到他其实是在保护那个瘦弱的挑衅者。  
“你不相信我吗？”安灼拉说。  
“有一点点。”格朗泰尔说，他拍了拍床单的边角，站起身来，“如果你一定要学点儿什么的话，我还以为会是竖琴或者太阳车驾驶。”  
安灼拉皱着眉头。“什么？”  
“没什么。”格朗泰尔因为自己的玩笑咧嘴笑了，一时间玩心大起，他朝安灼拉走过去，把两只拳头收拢在下巴下方，作出拳击准备的动作，“为什么会练拳击？身体的强健和思想的强健都有利于你的事业？这听起来倒是像你会说的话。”他边笑边说，学着他在拳击节目上看到的姿势，把一只拳头朝安灼拉的脸侧伸了出去，“唉，拳击。像这样吗？”  
“这话说得倒不错。”安灼拉认真地说，似乎没听出他话里的玩笑意味，“此外，运动培养毅力和自律。”他抬起一只手，用手掌握住了格朗泰尔放在他脸侧的拳头，“不是这样，你应该用力气，而不是仅仅把手举在这儿。另外，你不能一开始就想着躲开目标、往一边去打。“他握着那只拳头，把它移到自己的鼻梁前面，”如果你要做出拳姿势，就应该认真朝着这儿来。“  
”那么我想必不是个自律的人。“格朗泰尔说，因为安灼拉这幅姿态愣了愣，”嘿。你是说要来真的么？“  
安灼拉冲他点了点头，他松开了格朗泰尔的拳头，朝后退了半步，把双拳收拢在下巴下方，朝格朗泰尔抬起眼睛。  
“当然。想试试吗？”他说，眼神几乎是愉快的了。  
格朗泰尔咽了口唾沫。  
“好嘛。”他有些犹豫地说，也后退了一步，这回稍微认真地学习了一下安灼拉的架势，还装模作样地晃了晃。“你别看我懒散，我也不是没有力气，”他说，定了定神，朝着安灼拉的漂亮脸蛋挥出右手，“你不怕我真的弄断你的鼻梁——”  
他的话还没说完就卡在了喉咙里。说时迟、那时快，安灼拉向侧前方跨出一步，矮下身子躲开了格朗泰尔的拳头，与此同时，他的右手也挥了出来，直冲向格朗泰尔的鼻子——然后在离他的鼻尖只有一个拳头的距离时转换了方向，擦着他的耳朵挥了过去。  
“……好家伙。”格朗泰尔愣愣地说。他本想再说一句：“谢谢你手下留情”，但此刻却说不出来了。安灼拉由于在最后关头避开了他的脸，此刻右手臂正架在他的脸颊左侧，几乎紧贴着他的耳朵。他在出拳时向前迈了一大步，因此这时身体已来到格朗泰尔的跟前，胸膛近乎贴着他的胸膛——这姿势竟然像是从脑后搂抱着他一样。格朗泰尔瞪大眼睛，此刻安灼拉的脸近在咫尺，锋利的鼻梁呆在他鼻梁旁侧、美妙的嘴唇悬在他嘴唇上方。他不用费力就可以感觉到安灼拉轻微的喘息——是他在喘气，还是安灼拉在喘气？  
这气氛几乎是令人晕眩的。谁能想到拳击动作带来了这种场面？格朗泰尔不敢说话，而安灼拉竟也安静了下来。格朗泰尔微微向上抬起一点视线，安灼拉利落的眉骨下，金色的睫毛似乎在动摇的神情下微微晃动，那双蓝眼睛向下看去，仿佛是在看向格朗泰尔的嘴唇。安灼拉也会意乱情迷吗？格朗泰尔想。为我？这不可能。但他无法抗拒安灼拉的嘴唇近在咫尺的诱惑。当人们靠近、当他们安静下来时，他们感受到那股神秘的吸引力，他们就该接吻。他垂下眼睛，朝安灼拉靠了过去，而天神也微微合上金色眼帘，没有拒绝他……  
“……格朗泰尔！”一个声音在门外响起，伴随着楼梯上蹬蹬蹬的脚步声，“你可以登陆一下你的付费账号吗？”  
格朗泰尔猛地睁大了眼睛。  
他像从梦中惊醒一样，一下子推开了安灼拉。后者因为毫无防备，被推得后退两步坐倒在了行军床上。他愣愣地看着格朗泰尔，那表情与其说是慌张，不如说是难以置信。格朗泰尔看到他的耳朵变红了，他猜测自己的脸一定也没好多少。  
“……对不起。”他嚅嗫道，不敢再看安灼拉，立刻转身出了门。  
伽弗洛什正拿着电视遥控器、站在楼梯上看着他。  
“等一下。你们刚刚不是正打算在要给我睡的床上瞎搞吧？”他不确定地打量着格朗泰尔说道，转了转眼珠，“我打扰你了？”  
“没有，小鬼。”格朗泰尔快速说道，“走吧，我去帮你对付那台电视机。”

当然，格朗泰尔剃掉胡子不是发生在周五晚上的事。这件事也没有发生在星期六。在书房事件之后，安灼拉第二天的表现完全如常。要不是格朗泰尔确信自己周五滴酒未沾，他几乎会以为那只是一场梦境罢了。算了，他想，那些足球运动员有时也会莫名其妙的在赛场上亲嘴。人和人之间的距离靠的太近就会这样。即使他从未见过安灼拉对谁表现出感情，或者想象过他意乱情迷的神态。要不是那是安灼拉，他几乎要以为对方对自己有那么几分青睐了。不过，安灼拉周六的神色如常说明了一切——那大概只是他在距离的蛊惑下短暂的自制力失控罢了。格朗泰尔很快说服自己不去想它，于是他也变得自然了起来——或者看起来自然。他花了半天坐在沙发上看一本小说，同时牢牢掌握着电视遥控器——安灼拉此刻正在餐桌旁边帮伽弗洛什攻克他的算数作业，而那孩子没五分钟就看起来想要跳起来跑进客厅继续享用格朗泰尔的电视账号……或者夺窗而出。毕竟，当一个安灼拉认真地向你讲道理时，你很容易会想夺窗而出。鉴于这种领悟，格朗泰尔在晚上用双份芝士披萨安慰了伽弗洛什。他狼吞虎咽晚餐的样子让格朗泰尔既感到照顾这孩子似乎没有想象的艰难，又在内心深处隐隐思索——是什么样的成长经历能让他和自己与安灼拉都安然相处、表现得泰然自若？这到底是因为他对自己的母亲和祖父都薄情寡义，还是因为他太知道适应力对于生存的重要性？  
周日早上一早，格朗泰尔就被咚咚咚的敲门声吵醒了。这声音毫不礼貌抑制，想必不是安灼拉。他打开门，眼前因为刚刚起床依然模糊一片。一个瘦小的身影站在门前。  
“你睡到这时候也太懒了。”伽弗洛什喊道，“我今天总可以刷你的墙了吧？”  
“什么？”格朗泰尔说。他还没睡醒。  
“刷墙。你答应我的。”那孩子说，“你男朋友说我今天做完了功课，所以不会再烦我了。”  
“我早跟你说过了，”格朗泰尔说，“他不是我的男朋友。”  
“好吧。”伽弗洛什说，“也对，只有上了年纪的中年夫妻才会分房睡。得了，这没什么要紧！重要的是你答应我要让我刷墙。”  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。“好嘛。我想起来了。”他说，打了个哈欠，“你想要怎么刷？”  
“无所谓。”那孩子说，“我只想弄点颜色上去。越多越好，越疯狂越好。”  
格朗泰尔思考了一会儿。他的视线越过伽弗洛什，看到书房开着门。那箱被他推到一边的旧颜料就堆在门框旁边。一个主意溜进了他的脑海。  
“我知道了。”他说，笑了起来，当年和爱潘妮糟蹋墙壁时那种愉快的感觉突然涌上心头，“跟我来。”  
他们抱着两个装满了气球（是的，气球。格朗泰尔带着伽弗洛什把那些干得没法再用的颜料都用清水化了，一种颜色装进一个气球里、再将口扎紧。他们大概做了有几十个这样的颜料炸弹）的塑料桶下楼时，安灼拉正在餐桌后面看报纸，面前摆着一杯咖啡和一个牛角包。  
“你们要做什么？”他问道。  
“谁知道呢？行为艺术。”格朗泰尔笑着说，“你想一起吗？”  
“不了。”安灼拉谨慎地说，“你不打算吃早饭吗？”  
“我习惯了没早餐的日子。”格朗泰尔愉快地说，“再说了，玩乐比面包重要。”  
他带着伽弗洛什进了院子，天气晴朗，蓝天透亮、阳光普照，是春末夏初的温暖景象。他们绕到了房子背后——这儿保留的来自爱潘妮的涂鸦最少，以及，如果街道形象管理的那些人要找他麻烦，这面墙也是最难发现的。格朗泰尔把手里的塑料桶放在地上，他今天穿了一件很旧的长袖衫，如果一会儿沾得颜料太多，他打算直接把它当抹布了事。他把自己的袖子挽到手肘以上，从塑料桶里拿出一个气球。  
“嗨，你瞧，像这样。”他对伽弗洛什说，将那气球在手里掂了掂、抡圆手臂，用力朝墙面扔了过去。装满水的气球在碰到墙壁时爆炸开来，里面的红色颜料在洁白的墙面上炸开、形成一个飞溅的圆圈，然后再垂直地向下流去。  
“哇。”伽弗洛什说，“太挫了。”  
“别着急嘛。”格朗泰尔说，“你再朝上面扔一个。”  
伽弗洛什依言照做。他的气球在方才那片红色的斜下方破裂，黄颜色叠在红颜色上，创造了一片新的光晕。  
“这还稍微像点样。”伽弗洛什评论道。  
“再继续。”格朗泰尔说，又拿出一个紫色的气球扔了过去。  
他们很快开始一个接一个的投掷起来。橙色的，蓝色的，绿色的，桃红色的……一片片飞溅的颜色在墙面上爆炸，有些混合在一起形成了新的颜色，有些相互堆叠、创造了一片出人意料的五彩斑斓的景象。格朗泰尔在这样的天气下很快开始出汗了。有些颜色顺着没扎紧的气球流到了他的手心和胳膊上，他抬起手擦了一把脸，于是那些颜色又留在了他的脸上。伽弗洛什身上的颜色看起来更多一些，他那双本来就脏兮兮的白球鞋落满了颜料，看起来倒比原先更好看一点。格朗泰尔看着他用五彩的手掌把自己的袖子又往上挽了一点儿……  
“等等，伽弗洛什。”格朗泰尔喊道。他讶异地看到一个拳头大小的淤青出现在那男孩的上臂外侧。他快步走了过去，一把抓住了他的手腕。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“啊。”伽弗洛什看起来被他吓了一跳。他低头看了看自己上臂的伤痕，然后又看了格朗泰尔一眼，“噢。你说这个？我记不清了。可能是我不小心撞在柜子上了。哎，别抓着我。”  
“撞在柜子上？”格朗泰尔皱着眉头说道，他联想到这孩子说他有时会跟人打架，或者有人会“嘲笑”他……“是不是你在学校遇到了什么？如果你碰到了什么麻烦，你应该告诉——”  
“……看招！”伽弗洛什大喊道，把一个气球对着格朗泰尔的下巴砸了过来。一团颜料在格朗泰尔的鼻子底下炸开了，他感觉到那些黏糊糊的东西顺着他的脖子流了下去，颜料的气味呛得他咳嗽了起来。  
“……小混蛋！”他忍不住骂道，松开了抓着伽弗洛什的手，“咳……咳——你干什么？”  
“你废话太多啦。”那孩子说，指着格朗泰尔哈哈大笑起来，“瞧你这模样！实在滑稽。好了，别抓着我问东问西。我还打算把这些东西扔完呢。”  
说罢，他又拿起一个气球，再次朝墙上扔了过去。格朗泰尔一边咳嗽，一边摇了摇头——他看这孩子神色如常，似乎没有在扯谎：这男孩看不出抗拒学校的样子，而爱潘妮也不是那种虐待孩童的监护者。也许真的是他多心了。他边用袖子擦着下巴边抬起视线，正思考着要不要回去洗一把脸，却发现墙面连着客厅的窗户不知什么时候打开了，安灼拉正斜倚在窗户边上看着他们。  
“啊。”他忍不住说，吞咽了一下，朝窗户走了过去，“你在这儿多久了？”  
“有二十分钟了吧。”安灼拉说。如果格朗泰尔胆敢相信自己的眼睛，他会觉得安灼拉脸上带着笑意。  
“好家伙。”他说，靠在窗户外面的墙壁上，“你怎么不出一声？”  
“没那个必要。”安灼拉说，“我只是很惊讶，这男孩看起来这么开心……你对付孩子很有一套。”  
“嗨，孩子嘛。很容易就能让他们兴奋起来。”格朗泰尔说，因为他的肯定有些受宠若惊。“不过，如果你经常这么夸奖我，我会有点飘飘然的。”  
“请你最好不要。”安灼拉说，他看起来心情不错，以至于这句话都像个玩笑了，“啊。你的胡子……”  
他朝格朗泰尔的下巴伸出手去。格朗泰尔这时意识到自己下巴上颜料板结、一定十分滑稽，但他盯着安灼拉的手，却不打算出声制止……  
“呕！”伽弗洛什在他们身后大声说。他把一个气球投向墙壁，发出欢快的“啪”的一声。安灼拉将手收了回去。  
“我猜我应该去洗个澡。”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩膀说。

这就是他此时此刻对着镜子清理胡子的原因了。头发上的颜料洗洗也就算了，但胡子——还不如全都刮掉。他洗完了澡，冲掉了下巴上的泡沫——镜子里的脸此刻只覆盖着一层浅色的胡茬，由于最近一周被迫的远离酒精和规律作息，连眼袋和黑眼圈似乎都收敛了自己。这副模样让格朗泰尔自己都愣了愣：这张脸看上去和他年轻时一样熟悉，但是对于如今的他又有点过分陌生了。“安灼拉对你是有好影响的”——他想起了古费拉克的话。也许是的。也许事情在变好。他看着镜子里的脸，似乎又瞥见了一丝他年轻时无所畏惧、充满热情的日子。也许事情是在变好。  
他把毛巾挂在脖子上，走下了楼梯。这时已经到了中午，爱潘妮如约而至，正站在门廊处和安灼拉说些什么。伽弗洛什站在她旁边，身上还是五彩斑斓。看到格朗泰尔下楼，他朝他做了个鬼脸。听到楼梯的吱呀声，安灼拉也抬起头来。  
他的蓝眼睛猛地睁大了。  
“格朗泰尔！”爱潘妮惊叫道，“瞧你这幅样子！你这混球——这简直像你还是个学生的时候了。”  
“我就说了，我保养的还不赖。”格朗泰尔打趣道。他走下了楼，同时意识到安灼拉不知为什么一直在盯着自己，那眼神甚至让他都不自在了起来。他奇怪地看了安灼拉一眼，后者却像被按了暂停键一样，只是定定地看着他。  
“少沾沾自喜了。”爱潘妮笑着说，“你也就还过得去吧。”她弯腰拉起伽弗洛什的手，“我还得谢谢你把伽弗洛什扔进颜料桶里泡了呢。你以为都是谁在洗他的衣服？”  
“你相信吗？我是被伽弗洛什挟持这么干的。”格朗泰尔说道。  
“少贫嘴了。”爱潘妮说，“好了，格朗泰尔。我得带他走了。”  
“谢天谢地，你救了我。”格朗泰尔笑着说。  
“去你的。”爱潘妮说，“谢谢你帮我看着他。还有你，谢谢你，安灼拉。”她转向一边站着的金发青年，“我之后会联系你的。”  
“什么？……噢。当然。”安灼拉说。他如梦初醒，这才把那副奇怪的目光从格朗泰尔身上收了回去。  
爱潘妮点了点头。她和格朗泰尔拥抱了一下，简单告别后便带着伽弗洛什离开了。  
“她之后联系你？”格朗泰尔把门关上，有点奇怪地转向安灼拉，“你们在酝酿什么阴谋诡计？”  
安灼拉看着他——又很快把视线移开了。他表现得像是担心格朗泰尔光滑的下巴把他的眼睛黏住似的。  
“没什么。”他简短地说。

这整个周末带来的奇妙和愉快在周一早上被一个电话结束了。  
“格朗泰尔？你还没起床么？”古费拉克在听筒那边喊道，“快点，去法院一趟。临时庭前会议，瓦让案申请增加证人了。”  
“什么？”格朗泰尔揉着眼睛咕哝道。  
“是安灼拉。他已经在法院了。”古费拉克说，“安灼拉申请增加证人。”  
“什么？”格朗泰尔说道，猛地从床上坐了起来。除了冉·瓦让和珂赛特，安灼拉还能有什么证人？“新证人是谁？”  
古费拉克叹了口气。  
“那原本是你的证人。”他说，似乎也搞不明白发生了什么，“是爱潘妮，爱潘妮·德纳第。”


	10. Chapter 10

格朗泰尔开始回忆起爱潘妮有多么善于掩饰。  
他想起他们七年级的时候，爱潘妮从父母那拿到的钱不够她一周五天都买午餐，于是她每周五中午都坐在球场边，假装她不吃午饭是为了看那个金发的足球队队员训练。他们高中第二年的时候，阿兹玛辍学了，为了不显得窘迫，爱潘妮每周给自己换新发型和指甲，告诉大家阿兹玛是转去了美容学院。格朗泰尔大学第一年的时候，正处于荷尔蒙的迷茫期，爱潘妮说，你可以亲我，然后弄明白自己喜欢男孩还是女孩。格朗泰尔试着亲了她，然后说，对不起。爱潘妮说，太好了，我总算不会担心你缠着我了。但是那一次格朗泰尔总算明白她在掩饰，她永远在掩饰她有多想被爱。当阿兹玛被捕后，格朗泰尔试图约她出来谈谈，她总把地点选在咖啡馆，说她想要出来走走，后来格朗泰尔才意识到她只是不想让他看到她住在怎样的房子里。她总是在掩饰。  
但这一次格朗泰尔几乎毫无察觉。直到现在，他才开始回忆，他想起爱潘妮在告诉他马吕斯的恋爱故事时对珂赛特模糊的态度，在谈起她母亲时支吾的言语，在他保证胜诉时消沉的表情。他突然意识到这些细节。他想起爱潘妮求他留下伽弗洛什时走投无路的脸色，她瘦削的肩膀，她疲惫的眼圈。他想起她看到安灼拉时讶异和挣扎的表情。而周日中午她和安灼拉在门廊谈话时，她面容憔悴、恐惧、忧心忡忡。那时他的眼睛只注意着安灼拉，竟然丝毫没意识到爱潘妮的强打精神、强作欢颜。她脸上那副经受苦难、游移不定煎熬的人们会有的神情，这次格朗泰尔竟然毫无察觉。他从什么时候开始无法察觉她了呢？  
此时此刻，下午两点，爱潘妮正坐在证人席上。她身上穿着一件灰色的套装，裙长过膝，只有朴素的竖条花纹。那衣服太新了，连叠痕都清晰可见。她总是编得乱七八糟的辫子被梳好了，她的耳环和唇钉不见了，她甚至没有画眼线。她就像是坐在一个不属于她的壳里一样。格朗泰尔意识到，这是先前他让马吕斯带爱潘妮去买的那套“适合上庭”的衣服。那时候她还是他的证人——但是此时此刻，站在证人席前盘问的人却是安灼拉。  
她看起来很紧张。这情有可原。她的母亲就坐在旁听席上，在她和安灼拉走进法院的时候，那女人就在走廊里扯着嗓门咒骂她。在格朗泰尔告诉她如果她继续在旁听席上骂骂咧咧，她很可能被法警赶走之后，她才不情不愿地安静下来。这次出席明显是违背她母亲的预期的。  
实际上，这次证人转换明显是违背所有人的预期的。今天上午，格朗泰尔匆匆赶到法院——他今天特意找了一件熨过的新衬衫穿在西装里，认真打了领带，甚至用清水梳了梳头发。那时他还满心乐观，认为他仔细刮了胡子是个良好的开端，认为友善的安灼拉、春末的温暖都是重拾热情的良好开端。连法官看到他进门时都愣了愣——这几年来，地区法院的法官们早就习惯了胡子拉碴、精神萎靡、在西装里塞着帽衫的格朗泰尔了。他走进房间，和法官道了声早安，随后转向安灼拉。  
“早啊，安灼拉。”他说，走去站在他旁边，“怎么回事？我听说你要用爱潘妮当证人呢。这合规定吗？一个证人可以同时给两方作证么？”  
安灼拉看了看他。格朗泰尔认为他的眼睛里有一丝内疚，但很快被那种必须要做一件事的坚定表情盖了过去。  
“她不会同时给两方作证人。”安灼拉说。  
“啊，我想也是如此。”格朗泰尔说，“那这是怎么回事儿？”  
安灼拉看着他。  
“她将不会再给你做证人了。”他说。“她会做辩方证人，她将证明瓦让的正当防卫事由。”  
“啊。”格朗泰尔说，直到那一刻还乐观地认为他在开玩笑，“是么。她从没跟我说过这事儿啊。你要怎么跟法官解释你没有不当接触我的证人？怎么证明她是自愿的？”  
安灼拉没有笑。他从公文包里拿出一张手写的、签了字的信纸，格朗泰尔认出了爱潘妮的字迹。他终于意识到安灼拉绝不会在法庭里开玩笑。  
“我没有主动接触她。”安灼拉说，“她一周前问过我是否要给瓦让做无罪辩护，我说是的。她问我是否有把握，我如实告诉她我们的推进不太顺利。她找我要了我的联系方式。三天后她打电话给我，说她也许可以帮忙，但她很害怕。我告诉她没有关系，她可以等她准备好了再联系我。之后她又问过我证人保护的事情，我对她解释了。我依然告诉她等她准备好了再联系我。直到昨天她才正式表示她愿意做辩方的证人。”他把那张信纸放在了桌上，让格朗泰尔和法官都能看到它，“这是她的承诺书和签名。她可以证明我说的是真的，以及我对她解释过伪证罪的意义。”  
“一周前。”格朗泰尔喃喃地说。那是爱潘妮第一次在他家里遇到安灼拉的时候。之后这整整一周多的时间，他们一直有联系，而安灼拉竟然对他只字不提。你在我眼皮底下、在我的屋檐底下、在我身边抢走了我的证人！不只是我的证人，还是我的朋友。你怎么能这样做？他看着安灼拉，几乎就要问出口了。不，不能问，他不能在法官面前像个被爱情背叛的可怜虫那样喊出声来。更别提除了他一厢情愿以外，根本没什么爱情。他也不能在这儿抱怨他的证人为什么不信任他。他不能抱怨友情，他忽视了那么多爱潘妮的异常，不能再抱怨她为什么不向他求助。  
安灼拉听到他的呢喃，抬头看着他。但格朗泰尔已经移开视线，花了大力气不在法官面前喊出来。  
“除了证人，还有别的吗？”那法官说，收下了信纸。  
“还有证物。”安灼拉说，“一把刀。是德纳第小姐提供的，已经送去鉴定了。”  
“下午开庭前能拿到鉴定报告么？”法官说。  
“按计划可以。我们会把鉴定报告复印件提前发给检方。”  
办公桌后的法官点了点头，转向格朗泰尔。  
“你同意维持原开庭时间吗？”  
格朗泰尔想要咒骂，想要抽烟，想要摔碎一个酒瓶子。他应该说点什么，他应该反对，找个理由，随便给检方争取一点时间。他应该给安灼拉找点麻烦，他不能这么顺利地让他夺走他的证人。但他那从前浸满了酒精都能转动的脑子，此刻什么都想不出来。  
“我同意。”他喃喃地说。

这就是为什么他现在坐在庭上。看安灼拉站在他的右前方，站在证人席旁边，盘问爱潘妮。他们上午离开法官办公室后，安灼拉试图和他说话。他说很抱歉，在爱潘妮确定做我的证人前，我不能向你透露。格朗泰尔冲他摆手，他说没关系，我不是不懂。他说没关系，我不介意。但是不可能，他完完全全介意这件事。为什么？他只有这个问题。他坐在辩方的桌子后面，感到自己对他的案子、他的朋友都一无所知。他意识到爱潘妮也感到很愧疚，因此从进法庭后就几乎不敢看他的眼睛。安灼拉在打开文件夹时看了他一眼，格朗泰尔不知道那眼神是什么。  
安灼拉在证人席前站定。  
“你的名字是？”  
“爱潘妮·德纳第。”  
“你与受害者的关系是？”  
“父女。”  
“案发时你在哪里？”  
“在旅馆大厅里。就在他们身边。”  
“简要描述你看到的事情吧。”  
“好的。那天晚上，冉·瓦让拿着一根高尔夫球杆来敲门，我父亲打开门，瓦让说：‘请放那个男孩回家。’我父亲说：‘这真是稀奇，那男孩是我的外孙。除了这里还有哪儿是他们的家？’”  
“可以请你解释一下‘那男孩’指代的是谁么，德纳第小姐？”安灼拉说道。  
“是我的外甥。”爱潘妮说，她的眼睛盯着地板，“他是我妹妹的儿子。我的妹妹不能抚养他。有时他住在我那里。”  
“你认为为什么瓦让要叫你的父母让‘那男孩’回家？”  
爱潘妮深吸了一口气。她抬起头来，眼神惶惑地在法庭里逡巡，看上去茫然无措。她看了一眼格朗泰尔，然后很快移开了视线。她看向旁听席上的珂赛特。她看向旁听席上的德纳第夫人。她看向安灼拉。  
“他们软禁了那个孩子。”  
陪审团中传来一阵坐立不安的窸窣声。格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛。  
“骗子！”德纳第夫人在旁听席上尖叫道，爱潘妮因此微微颤抖了一下，“这小贱人在说谎！”  
“请安静。”法官说。  
“你认为他们为什么要这么做？”安灼拉继续问道。  
“为了勒索瓦让。”  
“这个孩子为什么能够勒索瓦让？”  
“因为除了我以外，珂赛特也帮忙在照顾他。“她说道。格朗泰尔因为这话愣住了。珂赛特！另一个照看伽弗洛说的人竟然是珂赛特？他一无所知，并且根本想象不到。爱潘妮隐瞒的事情太多了。  
“瓦让和珂赛特就像事实上的养父女，他很关心珂赛特，因此很关心那个孩子。”爱潘妮继续说道，“因此我……我父母，认为他会为那孩子出一大笔钱。”  
“该遭天谴的小贱人！”德纳第夫人又尖叫道，她从座位上跳了起来，朝庭上冲去，海象一样的脖子涨得通红，“满口谎言！你怎么敢？看我不撕烂你的嘴——”  
两个站在法庭一旁的警卫将她拦住了，她仍然在嚷嚷。他们把她架到了旁听席的最后面。  
安灼拉垂下眼睛看了看自己手里的文件。他丝毫没受德纳第夫人尖叫的影响。  
“请继续。”他对爱潘妮说。  
爱潘妮点了点头。  
“我父亲那么说完后，瓦让显得很生气。”她说，“他说，‘德纳第，请你不要和我来这一套。你对他怎样，我们都心知肚明。到底要怎样你才肯让那男孩回家？’我父亲笑着说，‘瓦让先生，我知道你钱包里油水不少，我认为几年前你把珂赛特带走时给我们的不够多，我希望你今天能更慷慨一点。’瓦让说，‘我不打算给你一分钱。’然后……”她停住了。她的脸色变白了一点儿，“然后我父亲说，那我只能对你来硬的了，先生。他接着……掏出一把刀来。”  
安灼拉点了点头。“请描述一下那把刀。”  
“它有……它有我的小臂那么长。”爱潘妮说，举起她的右手比划了一下，“不是水果刀，也不是黄油刀。有点像游牧人用的长刀。它开了刃，很锋利。”  
“你认为它危险吗？”  
“很危险，足以致人死地。”  
“请继续描述你父亲接下来的行为。”  
“他用那把刀对着瓦让，并对他说，如果他不想在这儿死于非命，就写一张五十万美金的支票给他。瓦让拒绝了，他想要推开我父亲，去楼上锁着……锁着我外甥的房间去。我父亲用刀捅他，他受伤了，他抬起高尔夫球杆敲了下去……”爱潘妮闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，“他死了。”  
安灼拉合上手里的文件纸，把它轻轻放在一边的桌上。  
“我明白反复回忆这一段经历让你很痛苦。”他说，“但很抱歉我还要询问一些细节。你父亲的刀捅伤了瓦让的什么地方？”  
爱潘妮摇了摇头表示她没关系。  
“我猜是肚子。我当时站在他身后，没有看清。”  
“那么这和瓦让的验伤报告吻合。你认为如果瓦让不用高尔夫球杆袭击你的父亲，他会有生命危险吗？”  
“我认为会。我父亲正准备捅第二刀，而瓦让没有躲避的空间。”  
“你认为瓦让没有别的选择？”  
“我认为是。”  
“危急情况下的迫不得已。谢谢你。”安灼拉说，“我随后会把那把刀的鉴定结果在庭上展示。德纳第小姐，可以告诉我那把刀为什么在你手里么？”  
爱潘妮咬着自己的嘴唇。“我的母亲让我处理那把刀。但我没有把它洗干净或者丢掉……我把它藏起来了。”  
“为什么她信任你这么做？”  
“我中学时常常帮忙。他们有时会偷客人的钱，我帮他们毁掉钱包。他们有时买坏掉的食物给旅馆的餐厅用，我帮他们处理厨余。她认为我不会揭露这些。因为那样我也难免被责罚。”  
“那你这次为什么愿意将刀交给警方？”  
爱潘妮抬起头来。她脸上有恐惧，也有勇气。  
“因为是我把瓦让叫去的。那天我父母在我下班之前去学校接走了伽弗洛什——我的外甥，我知道如果我去，他们不会听我的。是我向珂赛特和瓦让求助，是我把瓦让带去的。珂赛特和瓦让先前对此只字未提，因为他们是比我好太多的人，他们想保护我。但我想保护我妹妹的孩子。要不是我，这一切都不会发生。今天站在这儿，我怕的要命！但我不能叫瓦让先生一个人为这事受苦。他带着那根球杆，是我让他带上的。我知道我的父母是什么样的人，我还让他去了！我曾想就让这事儿这么算了，但即使我什么都不懂，即使我是魔鬼的女儿，即使我坏透了——我也不能那么做。我很怕我的父母，法官先生，律师先生，我小时候他们经常打我，但那天我看到他们那么打我妹妹的儿子。我受不了。我愿意把一切都说出来，即使我要因此跟我妹妹一起被关起来——”  
“德纳第小姐，请相信我——你不会因此被关起来的。”安灼拉温柔地打断了她——这是对苦难的温柔、有礼节的慈悲、克制的怜悯、和平静的敬意。这就是曾经格朗泰尔第一次在他身上看到神性时他的神情。不是来自于他的金发，他漂亮的面容，而是他在法庭上那种对自己准则的笃信，和他令人难以置信的、对每一个当事人都深切和真诚的关怀。  
“谢谢你。我的问题结束了。你的勇气对我们的帮助是……无可估量的。”安灼拉说道。他转向法官，“大人，由于证人转换立场的情形特殊，请允许我解释几句。”  
“只有几句。”那法官耸了耸肩膀说，“不要说无关的话。”  
安灼拉点了点头，转向陪审团。“在今天之前，我相信各位认为我们胜算微茫。我明白，也许德纳第小姐的证言也不能绝对证明什么。但我希望诸位感佩她的勇气。正如你们从先前的资料中所见，她今天本来应该坐在检方的证人席上，这对她轻松得多，她只需要答复几个模棱两可的问题，就可以全身而退。她会很安全，她将不会忤逆她的母亲，检方也更可能顺利地将一个在逃犯人重新扔进监狱。这一切的代价只不过是一个苦刑犯的良心、一个苦难的孩子对司法的信任、一个仍怀有希望的姐姐对生活的屈服罢了。我明白，我的公诉人同僚在此前做了很多工作，找到了很多‘事实’，告诉你们那是‘构成要件’，要求你们据此评判。这在法律技术上没有任何错误，但我认为这种指控是有缺憾的。他们只是把一个个符号化的主体装进法条的标准句子里，给他们定罪。然而，法律如果和个人无关将毫无意义。他们了解他们的当事人，他们的证人，他们要指控的人么？他们也许不知道瓦让解救那男孩时的义无反顾，他们也无从得知德纳第小姐的挣扎。但若不思考这些，他们的指控也不值得信任。如果我们的司法让行善者、受苦者、勇敢者付出代价，而居心叵测之人受保护，即使这符合法律文本的意义——这也必定是违反我从事法律的原则、诸位心中对社会的期许、以及司法存在的目的的。因此我希望各位不带偏见地对待德纳第小姐的证言，即使她的立场转换在你们看来可能是莫名其妙和令人生疑的……”  
安灼拉还在说话，而格朗泰尔说不出话来。失败感充满了他。他原以为这次他可以帮爱潘妮，他原以为这次他可以用法律做件好事。但安灼拉的每句话都扎在他的身上，他说的没错，格朗泰尔早就习惯了把那条法律找出来，把它丢在那儿，然后简单地把瓦让、德纳第、爱潘妮都拼进去。他不了解爱潘妮经历了什么，他不了解这个案子到底是个什么样的故事，他不了解这故事里有怎样的苦难。他早就对真相毫不关心，也不愿关心，也不敢相信真相有任何作用——这已经成了他做这一行的金科玉律。这样他却敢相信自己真的能帮助爱潘妮。  
“……但我不是在指责我公诉方的同僚。”安灼拉的声音说。  
“我看你已经指责的够多了。好了，坐下吧，辩护人。”法官说，“请别在这儿做演讲。”他转向格朗泰尔，“你有什么要问证人的？”  
格朗泰尔有些恍惚地站了起来。说点儿什么，他想，质疑爱潘妮证言的真实性，给她煽情的故事挑挑错。甚至反驳安灼拉，说法的精神不是个人而是秩序，而秩序难免个人的牺牲——随便说点儿什么。这是你的工作，你的工作是在这儿击垮你的朋友，否定她的陈述，质疑她的诚实。即使你完全相信她。  
“你说的都是真的吗？”他轻声对爱潘妮说。他太震惊、太自责、太对她充满同情了——他只能说出这一句话。  
陪审席上传来一声压抑的笑声。格朗泰尔明白，他问的根本不算一个问题。这只是一个朋友求证另一个的苦难罢了。他此刻不是一个检方律师，而仅仅是一个好友。他也许会成为这个陪审团休息期间的笑柄了。  
爱潘妮看着他。  
“我说的是真的。”她也轻轻地说。  
格朗泰尔看着她。他感到很虚弱。  
“我没有别的问题了。” 他说。

星星在闪烁。不，灯光在闪烁。不，灯光此刻看起来就像星星。格朗泰尔躺在椅子上，不，沙发上，椅子软得像沙发，或者像床。有人在解他的领带，有人在笑。也许是他在笑，也许是他在解自己的领带。他拉着谁的手，他醉醺醺的，他知道自己在傻笑。他傻笑着说你可以亲我一下，或者亲我两下，或者我们拥抱三下。有人在把瓶子杵在他嘴边，或者是他自己在喝酒，他搞不清楚，他只感觉有酒顺着他咯咯笑的嘴角流了下去。有人在说话，在对他笑。突然那说话声停止了，一声巨响，好像有人摔倒在地。说话声变成了叫骂。那人又摔倒了一次，听起来像是直接被一拳揍进了地板。有人拉着格朗泰尔的领子，不是刚刚那个人，因为这个的劲儿太大了。格朗泰尔觉得他的杯子掉在了地上，他被一把拽了起来，胳膊扫倒了桌上的两个酒瓶。五彩的灯光星星变成了晃动的线条，他被毫不客气地拖着走，人群推搡着，他自己的左脚绊自己的右脚，差一点就天旋地转。  
“……慢一点……我想吐……”他小声央求道。  
那力量停下了。他感到自己的右手被抬了起来，被谁架在了脖子上。他的腰被人揽住了。他听到一声贴着自己耳朵的、轻轻的叹息。  
他被继续架着走，这次却轻柔多了。他被架到了一扇门的旁边，他被架出了门。一阵夜晚的冷风扑面而来。  
“……阿嚏。”他立刻打了个喷嚏，狠狠地哆嗦了一下。他吸着鼻子，突然觉得清醒了一点儿。他睁开眼睛，看到自己站在街上。这回他能分辨出路灯不是星星了。  
“你以为自己在干什么？”站在他旁边的人厉声说道。有两只手抓住他的肩膀把他转过身去，恶狠狠地给他扣上了衬衫的扣子，然后用上绞索的力道系好了领带。格朗泰尔抬起头去，看到安灼拉站在他面前，眉头紧锁，蓝眼睛里满是怒火。如果天神的怒火真的能杀人，格朗泰尔毫不怀疑自己现在已经是一根焦炭。  
“……哦，安灼拉。”他淡淡地说，感到一些清醒意识溜回了他的脑海。他现在一点儿也不想见到安灼拉——这是破天荒的。一点儿也不想。“你怎么在这儿？你想用领带谋杀我么？”他懒洋洋地笑了笑，伸手想要推开对方。  
安灼拉一把抓住了他的手腕。  
“我六点钟就回去了，三个小时都不见你回家。”他说，“我想着也许你在上次我们去过的酒馆，就来找你。你这是在干什么？穿着你上庭的衣服，喝得烂醉，和人……”他在盛怒中顿了一顿，格朗泰尔意识到他说不出口“调情”这个词——这让醉鬼差点笑了出来。“……和人说些不知羞耻的话！”  
格朗泰尔真的笑了出来。  
“喂，安灼拉。”他说，露出一个他以往最喜欢的、刻薄却毫不在乎的表情来——他要是愿意表现得像个厚脸皮的流氓、失败者，那他可以很擅长。“你认为我不知羞耻吗？是因为我穿着这身西装，还是因为我一出了法院就只想扎进酒桶？啊，头戴桂冠的阿波罗。你还不知道我？这衣服对我毫无意义，不值得尊敬，就像我们为之奋斗的司法本身一样。它对我不合宜，于是我也不待见它。”他顿了顿，酒精的酸味儿冲昏了头脑，他觉得自己现在什么都敢做，也什么都敢说。他想起自己在今天之前对安灼拉可笑的欲望，认为自己找到了招他讨厌的绝佳方法。他反手握住了安灼拉的手，朝他靠近。“还是因为你看见我跟别人调情？我明白了，你也是阿尔忒弥斯。你看不起欲望，对么？也许你洁身自好，但我不一样，我现在只想……”  
“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉怒喝道，他的眼里闪过一丝惊慌，立刻松开了格朗泰尔的手腕、后退了半步。“你真是喝昏了头，这幅模样太过可笑。如果你真的喜欢德纳第小姐，你就绝不应该……”  
格朗泰尔因为他的后半句话愣住了。  
“什么？”他说，思考自己是醉得过了头还是听错了，“德纳第小姐？哪个德纳第？”  
安灼拉抿着自己的嘴唇。  
“爱潘妮·德纳第。何苦装作我不知道？”  
格朗泰尔差点笑了出来。他的悲壮感变成了哭笑不得。  
“什么？你觉得我喜欢爱潘妮？为什么？”  
“这不明显吗？你认为我没看过那天她因为马吕斯哭诉时你安慰她的样子吗？”  
格朗泰尔哑然失笑。  
“不，我不是那种类型地喜欢她！你以为我是因为你抢了我的意中人做证人才来买醉的么？你未免把我今天的失败看得太浅薄了。不……我当然浅薄。但绝不是因为这件事伤感。我根本不可能喜欢她！”  
安灼拉愣住了。  
“……为什么？”他迟疑地说。“为什么说你不可能喜欢她？”  
“因为我喜欢男人，白痴！”格朗泰尔吼道。他这会儿没脑子去想该如何优雅地向安灼拉出柜了，以及，在这一刻喊安灼拉“白痴”的感觉真的很好。“也许在你眼里，我的脑子没有核桃仁儿大，关心得都是些稀烂的东西——喝酒，睡觉，男女之情。但也许你想不到……哈！真是意想不到！你想不到我这脑子里曾经也还有点儿理想！”他摇晃着一只胳膊，踉跄地向后退了半步。这些话他憋了很久，借着酒劲儿终于喊了出来。即使他知道自己姿态可笑，说得话也可笑，像是没长大的孩子对着世界撒娇，但他此刻不吐不快。“我曾经以为自己多么高尚，但后来我发现我帮不了任何人，救不了任何人。现在，看看我：我不关心真相，我不关心正义，我不关心社会会变成什么样儿——我看社会也不需要关心，它自己腐化得挺好哩！一个失败者站在这儿。你可以说我对法律没有信仰，对人们没有信仰，你说的没错，我就是这样。你还跟着我干什么？你在我身上找不到什么有价值的东西了。”  
安灼拉看着他。他方才在听到格朗泰尔的出柜宣言时短暂地瞪大了眼睛，但很快又平静了下来。  
“不。”他说，“你不是你说的那样。”  
“我比怀疑自己还怀疑你说的这句话。”格朗泰尔说，“证明给我看。”  
安灼拉看着他。仔细得像是在测量格朗泰尔的眼睫毛有多长一样。  
“你真的不喜欢爱潘妮·德纳第？”他问道，“你确实喜欢男人？”  
“屁话。”他破罐子破摔地说，“我绝不可能喜欢她。你不信的话，想听听我对你的性幻想么？”  
安灼拉没有说话。他向前一步，伸手抓住了格朗泰尔的两只手，把它们合拢、握在了自己的双手之间。他把那两只手拉过去，放在自己的下巴前，抬起眼睛认真地看向格朗泰尔。只是这个姿势就立刻让格朗泰尔说不出话来了。  
“格朗泰尔。”他说，“这次你认真听我说。”


	11. Chapter 11

从格朗泰尔开始正式在郡检察院上班之后，这条街他每周至少都要来一次。通常是他要上庭的日子里，那一天他不会开车去上班，而是搭公交或者的士，这样一旦他喝个烂醉，他不用担心自己要怎么把车弄回家去。这儿遍布门脸各异的酒吧，但靠街这家是他最喜欢的。这儿喧闹、拥挤、嘈杂，酒保上工的时间表出乎意料的混乱，因此即使他每周都来，也没人记着他是谁，他可以放心地找一个角落烂醉，也随时可以滑进舞池里和一群面庞模糊的陌生人跳贴面舞。  
但此时此刻，嘈杂成了问题，人流熙熙攘攘也是。安灼拉在门口握着他的手，在路灯下看起来英俊得有点过分。来来往往的人时不时侧目看他们一眼，那种眼神让格朗泰尔不自在了起来。此外，他不知道安灼拉想说些什么，但从他的表情看来，一定是十分重要的事儿。不过此时此刻，四周太吵了，他担心自己甚至不能听清安灼拉在说什么。  
“你想说些什么？”他抿了抿发干的嘴巴问道。  
“你还记得那天你叫我告诉你一些你不知道的事情么？”安灼拉说。  
“当然。”格朗泰尔说，他还记得那天的书房里，他和安灼拉的嘴巴最多只有一根睫毛的距离。那之后他仓皇而逃，而安灼拉再也没提起过那个没完成的吻。他认为这是因为这叫安灼拉感到丢人，或者——因为这件事对安灼拉根本无所谓。“那天怎么了？”  
安灼拉看着他。他攥着格朗泰尔双手的手指握紧了。  
“那天我想告诉你的其实不是我学过拳击。”他说。  
格朗泰尔愣了愣。  
“什么？”他咕哝道。意识到自己的手还被安灼拉抓在手里，甚至被抓得更紧了，他昏昏沉沉的大脑认为这可能不是真的。另一方面，夜越来越深，酒吧门口的街道上越来越拥挤了。他更加不自在了起来。  
安灼拉似乎注意到了他的不适。  
“我们换个地方谈吧。”他说。他把手从下巴那儿移开，转过身去，但是仍然拉着格朗泰尔的其中一只手，仿佛这是世界上最自然的事情一样——然而，格朗泰尔很快发现他的手在微微发抖。他在紧张，格朗泰尔想，安灼拉竟在紧张？  
他们走了快十分钟才找到一辆的士，他们钻进后座坐好之后，安灼拉依然牢牢抓着他的手。这实在太奇怪了，格朗泰尔想，但愿他酒醉的脑子里还分得清什么是真的、什么是假的，真的安灼拉大概是不会这样抓着他的手的。他觉得自己的手开始出汗了，一方面他希望安灼拉因为感到恶心而甩开他的手、让他喘口气儿，一方面他又希望安灼拉永远不要放开手。  
安灼拉没有。  
“当你说让我说些你不知道的事情的时候，”安灼拉向司机报了格朗泰尔家的地址，向后靠在了靠背上，“我想到的第一件事不是拳击。而是……”他顿了顿，“而是我七年前就见过你了。”  
这话让格朗泰尔从靠背上直起了腰。他转头瞧着安灼拉。  
“什么？”他说道，“是我糊涂了，还是你也喝醉了？我们第一次见面是一年多前，我记得清清楚楚，而且大概比你清楚。毕竟，那是我第一次被人报以如此毫不掩饰的鄙夷……”也是我第一次如此迅速地坠入爱河，他想。他记得那一天，心碎和爱情是同时到来的。  
“那不是我第一次见到你。”安灼拉说，罕见地没有驳斥，“你不知道，这很正常，因为这本来就是一件你怎么都不可能知道的事。那时我还在读本科。那年暑假，我在地区法院做志愿实习。”他顿了顿，“我父母是在法学院认识的，一起经营一家律师事务所。他们希望我本科毕业后也能去学法律。”  
“嚯。”格朗泰尔轻轻笑了一声，是啊，成功中产家庭，精英欧洲移民。他从安灼拉身上一眼就能看到一个严格而备受尊重的家庭的影子，“从幼儿园就被规划的精英道路，想必如此。”  
“别急着讽刺。”安灼拉说，“我曾经不确定我想做什么。我希望这世界变得更好，但未搞清楚以何种方式。难以想象么？我也经历过迷茫期。我读过的社会学、法理论和政治思想著作在我脑子里盘旋许久，但从哪个角度入手能真的最大幅度地推动进步和改变？像我父母那样和券商还有交易所打交道显然不行，但坐在法院里也未必有效。那个夏天我见识了太多令人生厌的嘴脸，我知道有些法官为了考评会如何筛选案件，有些律师对真正的道义可以多么无知，有些当事人为了一己私欲可以隐瞒和编造什么。也许你不相信，你以为我是由于天真才有信仰，事实并非如此——我早就见识过他们。”  
“这倒真是出乎我所料。”格朗泰尔干巴巴地说。  
“想必如此。”安灼拉说，但看起来并不恼火。“正在我开始认为法律并非良策之时，我旁听了一个案子。”他把头靠在靠背上，优雅的脖颈后仰，闭上双眼，似乎在回忆。“一个夏日下午，法庭里热得出奇，法官和书记员昏昏欲睡。一个年老的女人坐在被告席上，亚麻色头发，脊背佝偻，目光惶惑。她的辩护律师看起来漫不经心，瞌睡连天。庭审开始前，公诉人和辩护人在栏杆前窃窃私语，公诉人穿着一套黑色西装，辩护人则是灰色条纹西装，黑西装的对灰西装的说，你们只要承认监护失当，我们就改变指控。”安灼拉的眼睛睁开了，他转过头来，蓝眼睛看着格朗泰尔，“他说，让我的助手和她谈谈。”  
“……安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说。他呼吸加快，他知道安灼拉在说什么了。这怎么可能？现在听到这个故事太让他痛苦了。他徒劳地喘着气，希望安灼拉停止。  
安灼拉没有。“我记得他的助手，黑色卷发，非常年轻，看起来甚至还像个大学生。他穿着一件不合身的西装，没打领带，怒气冲冲。”他的蓝眼睛还看着格朗泰尔，那蓝色似乎因为突如其来的爱意变得更深了。他抓着格朗泰尔的手握紧了些，“他喊道，‘这太卑鄙了！我不干！’”  
格朗泰尔摇了摇头。安灼拉的眼睛让他无所遁形。别再这样看着我，他想，别透过我看曾经的我。不管你在找什么，他都不在这儿了。  
安灼拉仍在说。他朝格朗泰尔又靠近了些，“那个检察官闻言色变。他拽着他的助手出了法庭，我走到旁听席的出口，靠在门边，听他们说话。那检察官问他的助手有什么问题，年轻男人说，我不喜欢这样，这完全无道德、也无正义。这话引得中年男人嗤笑出声，他像打趣一样问道，你认为我们的工作是为了什么？年轻人说，为了公义，为了社会进步。这句话让他的负责人笑得更厉害了，他说，你在法学院读了太多书，脑袋锈住了。他说，你还要多在实务中学一学。他说：也许我们象征着正义制裁，但绝非在每一个案子里，因为每一个案子根本无足挂齿，这种案子一天内就有几十个，社会进步时，它们连车轮上的尘土都不算，而你的名字甚至不会出现在任何一个载入法学院教材的判决书中。所以工作就是工作，你最好做好你的工作。”安灼拉停下了，路灯在车窗外交替闪烁，不断落在他的眼睛里。  
“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说。  
“这时那个年轻助手说了一番我不会忘记的话。”安灼拉说。  
“别说了。”格朗泰尔虚弱地说。  
“他说，”安灼拉轻声说，这种声音几乎称得上是温柔，“您说的没错，我们的工作不过是司法和社会前进中毫不起眼的微茫一瞥，我的名字甚至不会出现在判决书上。但进步的命运是偶然写就的，就像罗伊[1]不知道她的起诉会引发怎样的波涛、人们一开始也想不到一间学校[2]会给对一种肤色带来什么。我想站在那个被命运眷顾的案件里，而这么做的方式就是把每一个案件都当成那个案件。只有这样我才确信我站在进步之中。”  
安灼拉停下了。他的眼睛在暗夜里看上去更蓝了——这怎么可能呢？这种眼神让格朗泰尔惶惑起来。他几乎因为自己说过那些话而感到羞耻了。  
“你知道我说的案子是哪一个吗？”安灼拉温和地说。  
格朗泰尔垂下了眼睛。  
“郡诉史密斯。”他轻声说。  
这样就明白了，他想。安灼拉曾经见过他，那是七年以前。他曾经以为格朗泰尔是如此无畏而有理想，以至于给安灼拉这样的人都留下了深刻的印象。难怪他们一年前重逢时，安灼拉如此愤怒。你看见我倒塌了，对么？格朗泰尔想，你看到那个傻得可怜的年轻人变成了一个随波逐流的酒鬼。难怪你当时那样怒斥我。这不怪你，但也不怪我。我想你那时一定不好受。  
“后来你叫你的老板滚开。”安灼拉说，“你怒气冲冲地离开了。我之后总希望还能见到你，我甚至去查了你写在庭审记录中的名字。但是直到我的暑期志愿工作结束，我都再没遇到过你。”  
“我十分确定我是叫我的老板‘操自己的屁眼儿’。”格朗泰尔苦笑着说，“那是自然。因为我那时只是个实习生，他们叫我卷铺盖走人了。”  
安灼拉没有因为他的用语皱眉。“总之，在那之后，我的迷茫期烟消云散。”他继续说了下去，“我去读法学院，然后毕业。我父母激烈地反对我去做法律援助，但我不打算听从他们。我认为我该尽最大努力站在那个‘被命运眷顾的案子里’，如此一来，如果有一天我在法庭里碰上那个当年的检察官助理，我就可以……”  
格朗泰尔挣脱开了安灼拉的手。  
“别说了。”他厉声说。“别再说了，求你。”出租车此时正好停在了他的家门前，安灼拉从口袋里掏出皮夹，而格朗泰尔先他一步下了车。“你接下来就要告诉我你对于重逢有多失望了，对么？你一定希望你再也没有见过我。这就够了，安灼拉，抱歉我令你失望了。……求你别再说了。”  
安灼拉跟着他下了车。他看上去没有因为格朗泰尔甩开他的手恼怒。  
“我一开始的确震惊、不解、失望、愤怒。”他说，“但……”  
格朗泰尔笑了。这笑声连他自己听起来都有点歇斯底里。  
“好了。”他说，“既然你告诉了我这件事儿，我也给你讲个故事吧。你不是问我为什么跑去读了法学院吗？”他站在夜晚空无一人的街道上耸了耸肩，夜风有些凉，但他此刻不打算进屋去。“我父亲，”他说，尽最大努力把这事儿说的云淡风轻以至于不会招致别人的同情，“不是什么精英律师，而是个加油站的工人。他在我小时候经常揍我老妈，有时揍我。我小学时成天思考怎么才能快点长高些好打赢他，或者至少不要让他碰我妈。我恨透了每晚都要听她从楼下传来的那些哭声。我九岁的时候，我家里来了一群法律援助机构的人，还有两个警察，把他带走了。那群人里有个老头子，头发花白，穿着一件旧牛仔夹克，拉链都已经磨掉了。他对我妈说些什么类似他们要把我老爹以虐待罪送检的话。这事儿后来好像失败了，但那老家伙又来了。他对我妈说，他至少可以帮她打侵权官司。后来他确实让我们赢了案子，我妈拿到了一大笔钱，和我爸离了婚，我们还有了人身保护令，我再也不用每天回家都担惊受怕了。当时那老家伙是我心里全世界最酷的人。”他顿了顿，意识到安灼拉正以一种比他在庭上给予爱潘妮的眼神还要关切的目光望着自己。这光景让他的喉结滑动了一下。“……后来我上了大学，谢天谢地。前两年我选了不少美术学院的课，每天泡在画室里。有一年我们去给一家儿童福利机构做课外义工，你知道，就是教他们画画什么的。其中有一部分孩子看起来和其他的不太一样，后来我才知道，他们很多都曾经受过不同程度的虐待……比我小时候的小打小闹严重得多的那种。那时我想起那个老头子，这使我脑子一热，我就想：啊，我难道不能做和他一样的事儿吗？”格朗泰尔从嗓子里发出一声苦笑，摇了摇头，“那时我怎么没想到呢？他不是也没能成功地给我父亲定虐待罪、甚至可能连把那案子送进检察院的门槛都没做到吗？凭什么我以为我会做的更出色？更何况，那天我看见了伽弗洛什的胳膊，那么奇怪的一块淤青，如此熟悉，我本该认出来的，可我竟然根本没意识到……”他的声音微微发起抖来。  
安灼拉向前一步，握紧了他的手腕。  
“经历过痛苦并不意味着你一定能认出痛苦。”他说。  
“你不明白。”格朗泰尔说，“你不明白听到爱潘妮说伽弗洛什遭受了虐待时我心里都在想些什么。那孩子是怎么长大的？他有一个蹲监狱的老妈，得益于我。如果他的生理父亲是强迫阿兹玛携//毒过境的人之一，他已经被执行了死刑，得益于我。你听到那孩子的口音了么？他平时都呆在哪儿，流浪汉的洞穴中么？现在我还想把一个保护他的男人送进监狱……”  
“这些事不是你的错。”安灼拉说。  
“也许吧。”格朗泰尔说，“这么说并不能让我感觉好受一点。”  
“听我说完。”安灼拉说道。他抓着格朗泰尔手腕的手向上抚去，握住了他的肩膀。“我再次见到你时曾经无比愤怒。我甚至不想再看你一眼。你在法庭上醉醺醺地反对我的时候，我感到曾经把你的话当做箴言的自己万分可笑。因为我曾经竟然……”  
“拜托，别说你七年前对我一见钟情。”格朗泰尔干巴巴地说。  
“我从前没这么想过，但我认为这样说也不错。”安灼拉自然地说道。这句话让格朗泰尔的喉咙发酸。但我再也不是七年前那样了，对吧？“我那时很愤怒。但这段时间，我的看法发生了改变……我听你谈起阿兹玛，我听你聊起爱潘妮。我看到你因为在庭上苛刻地对待珂赛特而去买醉。我瞧见你和那个叫伽弗洛什的孩子相处的样子……我想你没有改变的那么离谱。或者说，有一些新的东西被加入了我对你的判断……”  
格朗泰尔看着他。安灼拉不该这么说的，他想。他不该如此赞许他、给他希望。如果他以为安灼拉爱上了他，这该怎么办？  
“别说了，安灼拉。”他说，希望可以把安灼拉吓得住嘴，“你根本不知道我对你是怎么想的。如果我自以为你在对我送秋波，我会得意忘形。你知道光是看着你的脸我的牛仔裤就会变紧么？你现在住在我的房子里，你应该小心点儿。你不想知道我每天早上看到你没梳头发就坐在餐桌后面的时候想对你做些什么的。”  
安灼拉没有松开握着他肩膀的手。那副眼神让格朗泰尔感到自己的灵魂都瑟缩了一下。他甚至感到安灼拉的脸上有笑意存在。  
“何不试试？”他的金发神祇说。  
亲吻随即就发生了。  
他不确定是自己朝安灼拉凑了过去、还是安灼拉朝他靠了过来。他们离得太近了，什么都可能发生。安灼拉饱满漂亮的下嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，这太奇怪了，格朗泰尔想，有的人看起来冷若冰霜、嘴唇却烫得像火。这种平静只持续了两三秒，他感到安灼拉试探性地张开了嘴巴，于是他也打开了唇齿——只是一瞬间，一切的节奏都变了。夜色里有什么东西被点燃了。安灼拉抓着他肩膀的手向上抚上他的脖子、急切地托住了他的下巴，拇指用让人发疼的力道按在他的颌骨上、抚摸着。格朗泰尔抬起手，只犹豫了两秒便将手指插进了安灼拉的金发之中，攥住它们、把安灼拉的脑袋更加用力地拉向自己。他们喘息着，唇舌相接、牙齿磕碰在一起。他在亲吻安灼拉——只是明白这个事实就足够让格朗泰尔头晕目眩。汽车飞驰的声音偶尔从他们身旁的街道上划过，而格朗泰尔努力着不要因为对方吮吸自己舌头的力度尖叫出来。  
“进屋去。”他喘着气说。  
他们没费心分开嘴巴，跌跌撞撞地来到门前。格朗泰尔已失去找到门把手的能力，于是安灼拉把他抵在门板上，边亲他边用自己的备用钥匙开了门。他们摔进门去、摔在墙上，只是亲吻就让人如此晕头转向，这是头一遭。安灼拉的手从他的下巴上滑了下去，按在他的后腰上、把他拉向自己。格朗泰尔感到那双手在可以继续向下放在他的臀部上之前停了下来。  
“可以吗？”安灼拉问。  
格朗泰尔抬起眼睛，安灼拉看起来像他一样急切，但仍在努力维持礼节。这幅神情让他轻声笑了出来。  
“别废话了。”他笑着说，抬手搂住安灼拉的脖颈，把他拉向自己，“你拥有我的同意（consent）[3]。”  
安灼拉看起来想分心抗议一下这不是个开玩笑的好主题，但格朗泰尔用另一个亲吻叫他闭嘴了。他们相拥着朝楼上走去，如果不是格朗泰尔直接把安灼拉推得坐在了台阶上、然后自己跨在了他的膝盖上继续亲他的话，这路程会快很多。如果不是安灼拉在楼梯的拐角上把格朗泰尔按在木质扶手上吮吸他的脖子的话，这路程也会快很多。格朗泰尔脑海里有一个角落在喊着一些他担忧的事情，比如他的案子，比如在一番严肃的自我剖析后和他理论上的对手上床是否明智，比如安灼拉是否真的像格朗泰尔以为的那样想要他。但此时此刻这些念头都很遥远，在他们扯掉领带、脱掉衬衫、让裤子滑下去挂在脚踝上的时候，这些念头的声音远没有喘息声明亮。他的挫败感和自我怀疑还在，但是已经折叠起来，缩进了一个小小的角落，消失在他们彼此的手指间、口中、头发里，并消失在他们撞进格朗泰尔的卧室时安灼拉对凌乱房间的小声抱怨中。  
他们陷在床单里，安灼拉的手抚摸着他肩胛骨上一块细小的伤疤，那是他自己的故事，格朗泰尔想，如果有一天安灼拉问他，他有时间告诉他。一个枕头被他们撞得掉下了床，砸在两个摞在一起的空啤酒罐上、滚到一边去了。格朗泰尔向上看去，那些荧光星星粘在他的天花板上，在黑夜中发出微弱的亮光。他稍稍偏转视线，安灼拉的金发垂在他的耳侧，胜过假的星星，也远胜过真的星星。这幅画面令人口干舌燥，他抬起一只手来，顺着安灼拉结实优美的小臂向上抚去，放在了他悬在自己上方的脸颊一侧，对着他的蓝眼睛轻轻笑了起来。  
“你连这种时候都看起来像在驾太阳车。”他喘着气说。  
安灼拉因为这句话恼怒地侧头咬住了他的拇指。  
“至少在这种时候别说些莫名其妙的话。”他说，俯下身子，挺身将格朗泰尔压进床单、嘴唇贴在了他的耳侧。“不要那些外号。喊我的名字。”  
“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔在一声慨叹中低声喊道。他再次搂住对方，手指贴上他的皮肤，稍稍用力，几乎在白色上留下红痕。  
我打碎了大理石，他在心里迷迷糊糊地想，我碰到了那其中的血肉之躯。


	12. Chapter 12

格朗泰尔在一阵床铺的响声中醒来。  
这多奇怪，他平时睡得多沉，三个闹钟连续响着、十个电话接着拨入、至少二十声敲门才能把他唤醒。但此时此刻，他因为一点床褥的窸窣声醒了，因为另一个人睡在他身边细小的翻身声——如此安静的声音，将他吵醒了。  
他微微睁开眼睛，看着天花板。天已经亮了，但看起来最多七点。他睡得不多，却产生了一种休息得很好的满足感。晨光透过窗帘照在他的天花板上，天花板变成了浅黄色，那些荧光星星是浅绿色。他转过头去，看见安灼拉躺在他旁边的枕头上。  
安灼拉。  
光是这个名字就让他的心跳安静了一拍。他侧着头，就这样看着对方熟睡的脸。他审视着他现在知道手感不错的蓬松金发，在晨光下几乎全是金色的睫毛，还有他丰满的下唇上露出了一点的、左边比右边稍微突出一点的门牙——知道安灼拉也不是全然完美的，反而使格朗泰尔觉得他更迷人了。一阵强烈的欣快和安然感充满了他。他以前从不知道，一个人是只看着另一个就能得到如此大的满足的。  
在仅仅一天之前，这件事都很难想象。想象他可以感受到安灼拉嘴唇的触感、呼吸他身体的气息，想象安灼拉爱他——至少爱曾经的他。他并不贪心，这已经让他惊讶了。他伸出手去，把垂在安灼拉鼻梁上的一缕金发拨到他的耳后去，冲着他傻笑。  
安灼拉因为他的动作醒了。  
他睁开眼睛，那双蓝眼睛里最开始是一种初醒的迷茫、很快因为试图辨认状况而显现出一种常有的锐利——这种神色让格朗泰尔瑟缩了一下，他险些收回手去，为昨晚高声道歉——好在安灼拉的神情立刻又变了：在认出格朗泰尔的脸之后，他的眼神重新柔和下来，露出了一个很浅的微笑（这个带着点困倦和慵懒的笑容在格朗泰尔看来几乎是夺人心魄的）。  
“早。“他说，瞧着格朗泰尔。“你在看什么？”  
格朗泰尔控制住自己不要傻笑得更厉害。  
“在思考你会不会起诉我。”他认真地说——这话大部分是玩笑，不过有那么一点儿是真的。  
“噢。”安灼拉说。他看起来被逗乐了，“不必担心。”  
他们平和地沉默了一会儿。安灼拉的神色变得有些犹豫，看起来不确定是该凑过来碰碰嘴唇还是发表一番道歉演说。  
“我们昨晚……”他斟酌地说。  
格朗泰尔抿着嘴巴。安灼拉会说什么呢？他后悔了么？  
他看着安灼拉的眼睛点了点头。  
“我们昨晚上床了。没错。”  
“噢。”安灼拉又说，“所以，我……”他顿了顿，“你会生气吗？”  
这话让格朗泰尔愣住了。  
“什么？”他说，稍微放松了一点儿，“因为什么生气？因为你亲我还是因为你和我上床？”这话让他自己都笑了出来，“不。没有。虽然我喝多了，我还算个完全行为能力人吧。不必担心。”  
安灼拉在被子里耸了耸肩。  
“我不知道。我担心你会。”  
“得有人来给你普及一下人类社会的规则。”格朗泰尔打量着他的神色，半开玩笑地说，“安灼拉。你去照照镜子。谁会因为非被迫地和你睡觉而生气？”  
“你喝醉了。”安灼拉指出。  
“还不足以醉到让我跟我不想要的人上床。”格朗泰尔说。担心安灼拉会后悔的忧虑离他远去了。“噢。好了。本来是我担心你要起诉我的。现在看来我们分享着同样的忧虑。”他又笑了起来。“啊，辩护人。我发誓我是自愿的。你呢？你是自愿的吗？”  
“当然。”安灼拉立刻说。  
噢。格朗泰尔想。安灼拉说他是心甘情愿的。他不后悔，甚至还担心格朗泰尔会生气。这是个梦么？这是真的。  
这是真的。  
“……你坦白得叫我都难为情了起来。”格朗泰尔轻声说。他陷在枕头里，思考着这如果不是梦的话，就是他这些天里感到最愉快的时刻。他最近一定做了什么好事，才得到了这等幸运。  
“既然如此。”他朝安灼拉靠过去，试探性地举起一只手，“来亲一个？我们人类在上完床的第二天一般都会这样。”  
他敢肯定安灼拉翻了个白眼（这事儿让他差点又笑了出来），然后握住了他的手、把它按回被子上。  
“还有一件事。”安灼拉严肃地说，“还有爱潘妮·德纳第的事。这件事你也不生气了吗？”  
格朗泰尔讪讪地看着被按回被子上的那只手。  
“哎，这件事嘛……”他慢吞吞地说，思考着该怎么表达——或者是掩饰他在爱潘妮身上感到的失败感，“我本来也不是在生你的气。啊，要说生我自己的气还准确些。”他顿了顿，*安灼拉*在请求他的原谅这件事已经让他不知所措了。“我觉得我应该为了爱潘妮做得更好。你知道，我已经感觉力不从心好多年了，好不容易有一个我想要好好做的案子……”他停住了，摆了摆手，不打算再继续谈这件事。在这个当口说这种话做什么呢？“得了。这没什么大不了的。我昨晚显得是有点情绪化。跟你说一些什么人生故事……哎。太傻了。”  
“不。”安灼拉立刻说，“我应该考虑证人的事情对你造成的影响的。但你知道，我不能先把这件事告诉你，毕竟……”  
“嘘。嘘。”格朗泰尔说，制止了他。他打定主意不要再聊这件事——至少现在不要——于是很快想了个法子：他壮着胆子在被子底下抓住了安灼拉的另一只手。“我知道，正义守护神。现在别聊案子，太煞风景了。”  
安灼拉不说话了。他没有抽开自己的手，反而曲起手指、反勾住了格朗泰尔的指节。他的蓝眼睛看了过来，似乎是在等着格朗泰尔说说什么才是不煞风景的话。  
格朗泰尔笑了。  
“现在是检方问询时间。”他从枕头上支起身子，抓着安灼拉的两只手，假装一本正经地看着他。“你愿意发誓你接下来说的话都是真的、并且你已经了解做伪证的后果了吗？”  
安灼拉愣了愣，随后，一种宽容和忍俊不禁的神情出现在了他的眼睛里。  
“我发誓。”他说。  
格朗泰尔严肃地点了点头。  
“安灼拉先生。”他说，“你确实七年前就见过格朗泰尔？”  
安灼拉点了点头。“是的，先生。”  
格朗泰尔咽了口唾沫。  
“你那时对这位格朗泰尔——有点感觉？”他问道。  
安灼拉沉吟了一会儿。  
“是的，先生。”  
格朗泰尔停了停。他本来想问问安灼拉此刻是否依然青睐他，但这句话太难为情了，他思忖了一会儿，决定换个方式。  
“嗯。安灼拉先生。”他说，把胳膊肘支在床上，朝安灼拉靠近。这句话太需要勇气了，如果不撑着床垫，他恐怕自己就要摔倒。“你愿意……”  
他卡壳了。如果安灼拉说不怎么办？他和窗户之间还隔着一个安灼拉，这个距离可不足以让他一翻身就跳下去逃走。  
“愿意什么？“安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔深吸了一口气。他咬着自己的下嘴唇给自己打了会儿气。  
“你愿意试试跟我约会么？”他视死如归地说。  
安灼拉笑了。他的眼睛因为这个笑容弯了起来。  
“是的，先生。”他说。  
在格朗泰尔来得及因为他的笑容和回答晕眩之前，安灼拉就朝他抬起了下巴——他抬起头来，而格朗泰尔低下头去。他们分享了一个、两个、然后是三个亲吻。  
“我知道有家墨西哥菜特别棒。”他们分开时格朗泰尔说，他把一只手臂支在安灼拉耳边，低头看着他——他这时太愉快了，恨不得把所有好地方都介绍给安灼拉。“那旁边还有个戏院呢。等你下班了我要带你去吃一顿，然后我们去看场表演。啊，现在几点了？我今天一定到得很早。我会把古费拉克的下巴都惊掉。”  
“听起来挺不错的。”安灼拉笑着说，“我是说菜、剧院，不是古费拉克……噢。”  
他还要说些什么，一声电话铃打断了他。  
“那是我的电话。”安灼拉辨认道，他抬起头朝床下看了看，“在地上。可以拿给我吗？”  
格朗泰尔发出一声抱怨。  
“现在？”  
安灼拉点了点头。  
“可能是工作。”他说。  
“这就是为什么我不想让你接。”格朗泰尔做了个鬼脸说。他弯下腰，从安灼拉的裤子里找到了他的手机、抬手递给了他。  
安灼拉接过电话贴在了耳侧。  
“早安，公白飞。”他对着听筒说，“你回来了？……什么？”  
他先前轻快的表情僵在了脸上，一种凝重的表情取而代之。  
“你确定？”他接着说，看了一眼格朗泰尔，但很快又转过头去，“……不。我没有注意。我当时完全没意识到这个……”  
好吧，看来是哪个棘手的案子。格朗泰尔想着，决定不要继续聆听别人的工作秘密。他在地上的另一件衣服里找到了自己的手机，按亮了屏幕。  
63条古费拉克的未读消息。  
“……什么？”他皱着眉头轻声说。虽然古费拉克确实是个信息狂魔，但他总不至于……  
他点开了信箱，拉到未读消息的最顶端，开始往下滑动屏幕。最开头的十几条都是没什么意义的“R！”“R！”“你在吗！”“看手机！”“R！”“大事不好了！”“R！”，格朗泰尔快速划过了它们，直到一张图片出现在了他的视线里。  
看这个新闻网站，古费拉克说。图片上是一张当地媒体的新闻账号的截图，新闻标题包含“证人转换”“受害人的女儿”等等词汇——很明显，这是他们的案子。这是一条报道昨天的开庭进展的新闻。格朗泰尔迅速翻过了几张截图，这新闻大概报道了一下庭审的状况，以及爱潘妮临时转换倾向的证言，并在最后问道：为什么检方的预定证人——受害人的女儿，突然帮助辩护方？  
格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，这也正常，爱潘妮行为反常，难保人们觉得奇怪、新闻媒体大肆讨论。他接着往下翻去，另一张图片出现在了眼前：还是截图，显示着一张照片出现在那条新闻账号回复的“最热门”中，已经被转载了上千次。  
那是一张他很熟悉的照片——夜色之中，他和安灼拉站在他房子的门口，拥抱在一起，正在接吻。两个打着他们名字的标签出现在照片里他们的脑袋旁边。  
那张照片的发布者配上了以下文字：我想这些死玻璃（faggots）就是为什么。  
“……操。”格朗泰尔骂道。  
他感觉自己的手有点发抖。他往下翻了翻，看到了那条照片下的转发和评论，一些恐同言论——什么死玻璃、娘炮、人渣什么的——可以想见，他也不是没见过这些。他快速滑过了那些辱骂。接着他看到一条赞同量极高的评论：“想必辩护人靠和检方睡觉得到了证人，恭喜啊”——不。不，他想，不要。就是不要这个。他快速关掉了截图。他往下拉到古费拉克的最后一条消息：醒了快点来一趟。头儿要跟你谈谈。  
他把手机向下盖在床上，抬头看向安灼拉。他的胃里涌起一股很不舒服的感觉，像有人从那儿揪着他、把他拽了下去。  
“……好的，我现在就过去。”安灼拉对着听筒说。他的脸色也不好看。他把手机从耳朵边上拿开，结束了通话。  
“也是照片的事？”他艰难地问道。  
安灼拉点了点头。  
“我昨晚没注意到有人拍照。可能他们在路过的车里。”   
“操。”格朗泰尔又骂了一句。这基本已经是隐私权问题了，他想，但他依然觉得很不舒服。安灼拉从床的另一头起身，开始穿衣服。格朗泰尔坐在床上看着他。  
“要我送你么？”他说。  
安灼拉摇了摇头。  
“今天早上不是个好时候。”他说——没错，在被人偷拍的第二天，格朗泰尔想，我在说些什么呢。“下次吧。不过谢谢你。”安灼拉说，穿好了衣服，朝格朗泰尔靠了过来，似乎想要亲他的额头一下。  
他流畅的动作停滞了一刻：他往窗外看了一眼，似乎是在担心那里还会有个摄像头一样。这个动作明显是下意识的，整个过程不超过一秒，但格朗泰尔注意到了。接着，安灼拉的嘴唇印在了他的额头上，但这个不到一秒的警惕已经足够把它带来的快乐毁掉了。  
“我们晚上见，好么？”安灼拉说。  
“当然。”格朗泰尔说。他用尽力气，朝安灼拉笑了一下。

格朗泰尔抵达郡检察院的时候不过八点钟出头，堪称他近年来最为准时的一个早上。他走过一楼大厅的时候，只觉得所有人都看着他。  
不，冷静点，格朗泰尔——他对自己说，他们可能根本没注意你。并不是每个人早上起来都会刷网络热点的。别小题大做，他们没空管你。他快速走到电梯前，还是忍不住戴上了自己连帽衫的兜帽。他跑进自己工作的楼层，用员工磁卡打开了玻璃门。这儿像往常一样，事务秘书坐在外面的格子间里，对着电脑敲打键盘。检察官和检察官助理们在办公室间来来去去，有的小声交谈，有的大声催促一张打印文件。一个瘦弱青年站在一个办公室门口，正和马吕斯讲话——格朗泰尔认出那是若李，本地的一名法医，人有点儿神经兮兮的，弱不禁风、但总是热情洋溢，由于总是来检察院办事，和他们关系都混得不错。他大概是来送什么鉴定报告的。如果他来了，那说不定这儿也有警察，格朗泰尔想，啊，拜托，不要是沙威。他接着瞧见古费拉克倚在前台接待的桌子旁边，一边和那个女孩聊天，一边看手表，似乎在等什么人。  
“古费拉克。”他连忙喊道，朝他走了过去，“你在等我吗？”  
此话一出，整个空间都安静了下来。  
古费拉克从前台的桌子上弹了起来，他放下了手表，看着格朗泰尔。那些敲键盘的秘书不敲字了，格朗泰尔认出一两个年轻的正从格子间的挡板后悄悄抬起头，谨慎地打量着他。马吕斯和若李也不谈话了，他们一起回过头来看着格朗泰尔，眼神忧虑，只能解读为担心或者关切。  
好吧，格朗泰尔想——他们都知道了。  
“你总算来了。”古费拉克大声说，吹了声口哨，打破了沉默。他快速朝格朗泰尔走过来，勾住他的肩膀拍了拍，“你是怎么想的呢，我居然不是第一个得知你感情生活进展的？”  
“……噢。”格朗泰尔说，感觉稍微好了一点。如果古费拉克还在开玩笑，那事情就还没有太糟。他的余光能看到那些打量着他的视线慢慢转回了电脑屏幕上，交谈声、键盘敲击声又慢慢地填满了房间。  
“我就先不跟你算账了。”古费拉克说，他看了看四周，确保没有人再盯着他们之后，才压低了声音，“……老板在他的办公室等你呢。还有德纳第太太，你根本不知道，她早上一直站在外面骂人，说要见你，我们只好把她放进来。多亏了她，现在一半的人都在讲你的闲话。”  
“我不意外。”格朗泰尔干巴巴地说，“她昨天就想教训我了，休庭时一直对我大吼大叫，问我为什么不‘看好’她的女儿。”  
“真缠人。”古费拉克说，“还有，另一个不幸的消息，沙威也在里面。”  
“老天爷啊。”格朗泰尔说。  
“你能期待什么呢？”古费拉克说，“警察局很重视这个案子。他气急败坏的，本来就嚷嚷着为瓦让说话的人的证言一个字都不能取信。现在更好了，他们都觉得爱潘妮是因为你们的某种操作才转变态度的。”  
“噢。”格朗泰尔说。那种不舒服的感觉又回到了他的胃里，“……我知道。我早上看了看你给我发的截图。”  
古费拉克叹了口气。  
“我还都是挑了好听的评论给你截的呢。”他说，“得了，就是给你个心理准备，快进去吧，他们等你半天了。想象一下，德纳第太太、沙威警探和咱们的老板共处一室。你觉得那是什么景象？”  
“我看是但丁的三头撒旦，每一张口都要咬我。”格朗泰尔摇摇头说。他瞧着那扇办公室的门，感觉胃里越来越重。就在这时，他想到了什么。  
“古费拉克。”他抓住他朋友的胳膊，心里知道这话并无意义，但他一定想问。“你觉得我做了么？煽动爱潘妮改变证词，好取悦安灼拉……”  
古费拉克冲他笑了。  
“得了吧，要我相信爱潘妮会听你的？”他说，又拍了拍格朗泰尔的肩膀。“快进去吧，小心点别让自己被炒掉了。”

他在那间办公室里呆了有四十多分钟，但完全像四十个小时一样漫长。德纳第夫人冲他大吼大叫，甚至指着鼻子骂他，就差扑上来用指甲抓他的脸，好在被沙威架住了。这位警探本人虽然维持了足够的礼节，但对他也绝对算不上客气。他一直讨厌格朗泰尔，这点格朗泰尔心知肚明，或者说，他不知道这世界上有什么人是沙威不讨厌的。沙威昨天休庭时还有些神情纠结，大概在对自己进行一些是否要刷新对瓦让的看法的心灵拷问。但今天他已然理直气壮、神情轻蔑——格朗泰尔和辩护律师的轶事使得辩方证人的可信度存疑，暂时救了这位警探的心灵。沙威要求他退出这个案子，德纳第夫人则嚷嚷着检察院应该解雇他。格朗泰尔坐在那儿，无话可说，一言不发。他心里想着，不知道安灼拉此刻在面对什么？  
他离开那间办公室的时候，发现古费拉克、若李和马吕斯正靠在墙边，丝毫没费心掩饰自己一直在听墙角的行为。看到格朗泰尔走出来，古费拉克立刻换了个姿势，用一只胳膊撑住墙、另一只插在腰上，像《油脂》里搭讪女孩的艾伦·特维特那样看了过来。  
“你今天被开除了么？”他问。  
格朗泰尔朝他笑了笑。“也还没呢。”  
“啊！真遗憾。”古费拉克说，但看上去松了口气。他走过来勾住格朗泰尔的肩膀，“我打赌他们每天都想着踢走你，可惜你是个胜率惊人的混球。”  
“太好了。”马吕斯也说，看上去由于过于欣喜，又出现了结巴的迹象，“珂赛特跟我说了他们的事。我相信爱潘妮没说谎，这不是……这不是你的问题。”  
“沙威真不是跟我一起过来的。”若李也插话道，“我只是特地来看看，一会儿就要回去了。还有一个男人一个女人在排队等我呢。”  
“排队等你？”古费拉克说。  
“在冷冻柜里排队。”若李说，“天气热了，时间不等人啊。”  
他们都笑了。格朗泰尔却没再笑了。  
古费拉克摸了摸脖子，转回头来看着他。  
“那么，你们都说了些什么？他们打算怎么处理你？”  
格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。他努力不让自己听起来声音发苦。“让我休了个假。”  
“胡扯。”古费拉克立刻说，“你早就把带薪休假用完了。你每年都用得很快。”  
“嗯，好嘛。”格朗泰尔说，“这次是不带薪的。”  
他的朋友瞪大了眼睛。  
“你被强制停薪休假了！”  
“这有什么不好的？”格朗泰尔尽量无所谓地笑了笑，“是我自己提出来的。他们吵得太厉害了，不这样做，德纳第不会罢休的。不过这也没什么，不管怎么说，我本来就不想继续做这个案子了。”  
“这要持续到什么时候？”古费拉克问。  
“我也不知道。至少这个案子结束吧。”格朗泰尔说，“嗯。他们希望我——反思一段时间。”  
“操他们的。”古费拉克说，“你现在就回家吗？你可以等我一会儿，等午休的时候我和你去喝一杯。”  
“我也可以让我的男人和女人们再多等一会儿。”若李说。  
格朗泰尔朝他们摆了摆手。  
“不用——真的不用了。”他努力笑着说，“我没什么大事。这其实是好事儿，对吧？我可以没有压力的……嗯，没有压力的约会了。是吧？”  
他的朋友们还是忧心忡忡，但格朗泰尔尽力安抚了他们。古费拉克送他和若李下了楼，等到若李离开之后，他才担忧地离去。格朗泰尔看着他的身影消失在电梯里，这才感受到自己的胃空空荡荡地缩紧了——他还没吃早饭。  
他在路边的早餐车里买了个百吉饼，用帽子遮着脑袋，走进了附近的公园，在一张长椅上坐下。他一边吃着，一边拿出了手机。“我还都是挑了好听的评论给你截的呢”——他想到了古费拉克的话。他深吸了一口气，打开了浏览器，开始搜索那条新闻。然而他很快发现，已经不需要特意寻找那条新闻了——那张照片已经到处都是，非常醒目，配上各式各样的评论和意见，他们的名字后面仔细地标着“辩护人”和“公诉人”的说明，仿佛还担心有人认不出来似的。  
“这是我见过最恶心的事，”一条评论说，“我们纳的税被检察院拿去养这些和男人乱搞的蛀虫。”格朗泰尔快速划过了这条。我还能忍受吧，他想。  
“很明显还有更恶心的。”另一条回复道，“还记得辩护律师怎么说些正义的屁话的么？实际上一面给杀人犯辩护，一面上另一边的床。真是司法正义啊，尽是些下流勾当。”……噢。格朗泰尔想，安灼拉不会喜欢这条的。而他比他自己以为的更恨这条，不是因为有人质疑正义，而是有人质疑安灼拉对司法正义信到了什么地步。  
“很明显律师们发现嘴巴用在别的地方比用在法庭上更有效。垃圾。”这是接下来的一条。  
“这跟性向没什么关系，是因为这两个男人都是烂人。”另一条长长的评论用一种非常理智的语调说道，“那个德纳第女孩真可怜。很明显有人为了自己的一己私欲操纵了证人。我好奇他们对那女孩说了什么才让她愿意撒谎。”  
“那个德纳第女孩就是个婊子。”另一个人很快在下面回复，“我想她拿了钱吧。很明显她狼心狗肺到根本不在意亲生父母的死活。”  
“如果我女儿打扮得像她一样我会打断她的腿。”  
“我想辩护人靠他这张脸和这头金发赢了不少案子。真轻松啊。”  
“你们对这个检察官有什么期待呢？来看看他以前因为酗酒而被禁止上庭的记录：（一长串文件）”  
“不敢相信本地法庭是这样的垃圾场。”  
“死玻璃在地狱中腐烂。（一张熊熊烈火的图片，里面被剪辑上了他们两个的脑袋）”  
……  
格朗泰尔一条一条刷着那些不堪入目的评论，他的手又发起抖来。屏幕上，一张他见过最下流的动态图片被剪辑上了安灼拉的脸。他深吸一口气，关掉了浏览器。他把没吃完的半个百吉饼放在一边，把手缩进衣服的袖口里。这时晴空万里，他却如坠冰窖。他把手机放进口袋里，神经质地四处打量着。公园里没多少人，晨练的人匆匆跑过，散步的人互相交流，格朗泰尔却觉得他们都在看着自己。他想起半个月前安灼拉那被打碎了窗玻璃的房子。他想起自己被人堵在巷子里拳打脚踢的时候。我不喜欢这样，他想。我受不了。不知道安灼拉这时在做什么？  
“嘿。”一个人在他旁边说，  
格朗泰尔猛地从椅子上跳了起来。他手脚冰凉，冷汗直冒。他回过头去，看到一个五六岁的小女孩站在长椅旁边。  
“你的早餐掉了，先生。”她怯生生地说，手里抓着格朗泰尔用纸包着的半个百吉饼。她显然被格朗泰尔的反应吓了一跳。  
“……谢谢。”格朗泰尔小声说。他喘着粗气，本应对那女孩道歉，但他却只是从她手里一把抓过那个纸包，逃也似的离开了。  
为什么我要害怕？他边落荒而逃边想，这不公平。有人站在我的门口偷拍我，却是我像惊弓之鸟一样。他想起早上安灼拉对窗户外面警惕的一瞥。这不公平。安灼拉如此爱着人们，如此信着他们，却被他们大肆攻击嘲笑，把他的脑袋放在那些恶心的图片上。还有爱潘妮，她明明是那么艰难地鼓起了勇气……  
格朗泰尔把一只发抖的手盖在自己的嘴上。他想尖叫，他快速跑进车库，钻进自己的车里，向家中溃逃。

直到晚上八点多，安灼拉才回来。他似乎是搭同事的车回来的，那人文质彬彬，有一张温和的脸，戴着一副看起来度数不高的眼镜——格朗泰尔记得他，他在法院里远远见过这张脸。他们两个看起来脸色都有些凝重，安灼拉下车后，站在那儿和他简单交谈了一会儿才告别。  
安灼拉走进门来，格朗泰尔站在走廊上等着他。  
“嗨。”安灼拉说，冲他笑了一下，看起来有些疲惫。  
“嗨。”格朗泰尔说。   
“抱歉。”安灼拉说，“我回来得晚了。今晚可能没时间去剧院了。但我们还可以去你说的那家墨西哥菜。”  
格朗泰尔没有说话。他看着对方，想努力记住他站在自己门廊上的场景。   
“你该搬走了，安灼拉。”他说。


	13. Chapter 13

“……你说什么？”安灼拉问道。  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。他看着对方站在他的门廊前，手里握着他的备用钥匙，左耳侧的金发上夹着一个黑色的发夹，那是他早上从格朗泰尔的浴室里拿的。他衬衫领子上的那个用来遮挡的金属别针也是格朗泰尔的，因为他们昨天晚上弄皱了安灼拉的领子，早上却来不及熨了。他抬手把他的公文包放在门口的鞋柜上，看起来如此熟练自然，仿佛他已经在这儿住了一辈子了一样。格朗泰尔深吸了一口气，他看着他。  
“我说，我认为你该搬走了。”他摇了摇头说。  
安灼拉皱起了眉头。  
“为什么？”他问道，朝格朗泰尔走了过来，伸出一只手似乎想握住他的胳膊，“……你生气了？因为我这么晚才回来？对不起，只是我被瓦让的案子拖住了——”  
格朗泰尔后退了一步，躲开了安灼拉的手。  
“不。”他轻声说，因为安灼拉在这样的一天后竟然认真为错过约会而道歉感到了一阵甜蜜却痛苦的酸楚，“不。我早就忘了什么剧院了……”他摆了摆手，又后退了一步，“是那些新闻。安灼拉，你看到那些新闻了。”  
安灼拉皱着眉头看着他。  
“新闻？”他说，“你说的是那张偷拍的照片？”  
“照片。”格朗泰尔点了点头，“我不觉得你继续住在这儿合适。实际上……”他深吸了一口气，他的胸腔发痛——一场幻梦！只存在了不到一天。“我们继续约会看起来也不再合适了。”  
安灼拉愣住了。两秒之后，他的下颌拉紧了，迷惑和受伤的神情同时出现在他的眼睛里。  
“我不明白。”他简短地说，“为什么？检察院的人对你说了什么吗？”他又朝格朗泰尔伸出手，这回抓住了他的肩膀，“有人找你麻烦吗？”  
“不。”格朗泰尔迅速打断了他。这时候诉苦没有任何意义，他只用了两秒钟就决定安灼拉将永远不知道他刚刚失去了收入、并且正濒临被解雇的边缘，“什么都没发生。”他说，又一次伸手把安灼拉的手拨了下去——如果安灼拉继续如此关切他，他担心自己下一秒就会改变主意。然而，他对自己说，想想那些人对安灼拉的辱骂，想想公众形象对出庭律师有多重要。想想爱潘妮，想想她的勇气被如此侮辱之后她该如何是好。想想瓦让，如果爱潘妮说的是真的（他完全相信她说的是真的），想想他失去了有力证言之后要面临多大的危机。“我只是觉得，”他吞咽了一下，“你看到他们说的那些了。我们不适合继续在一起了。至少在现在这种风口浪尖，我们不该……”  
“噢。”安灼拉发出了一个绷紧的声音，打断了他。他没有再继续试图触碰格朗泰尔了。“所以这只是因为我们在网上被人辱骂了。”  
“‘只是’。”格朗泰尔干巴巴地重复道。  
“‘只是’。”安灼拉说，“何必在意他们说什么？我从不在意他们会说什么。”  
“但是我在意。”格朗泰尔说，“我在意他们——”他们把你的头像剪辑在下流视频上他们说你靠和我睡觉赢得证人他们说你藐视正义他们说你侮辱司法公正这多可笑啊因为你是我认识的唯一一个那么对得起这些词的人——“……算了。”他说。“我受不了。我不喜欢。”  
安灼拉紧盯着他看。格朗泰尔能感觉到焦躁和一丝不明所以的愤怒在他漂亮的额头上聚集。  
“你根本没必要在意这些。”他说，“为了一些舆论停止我们在做的任何事都很愚蠢。听着，我今天之所以耽搁了很久是因为我去见了瓦让，我建议他在这种情况下更换辩护律师，但他坚持继续让我辩护——他说因为我是唯一一个相信他的辩护人，他信任我，只有我继续代理他才让他放心。这难道不就足够了么？让其他人说去吧。只要我还在做正确的、该做的事情，一点异见又能算得了什么——”  
一点异见！格朗泰尔绝望地想。幸运的安灼拉，你不必为此停止你的工作，不幸的忒弥斯，你以为你的公正面对的只是一点异见！那些人是什么人？他们嘲笑你的高洁，编排你的美德，鄙视你的理想，至于你本身有怎样的热忱、如何的品性，他们一概不关心，也不抱兴趣。你如果输了这个案子，正中他们下怀，但你若赢了这场官司，恐怕还要再背更多骂名。你为什么不逃走？你还想保护什么？保护瓦让？保护公正？保护所有这些轻贱和鄙夷你的乌合之众？  
“……你为什么不退出这个案子？”格朗泰尔轻声说。  
安灼拉的眉头皱的更紧了。“退出？为什么？这根本没必要。听着，这又不是什么难以解决的事情。只不过是舆论意见，让他们去说吧。如果担心陪审团受到影响，我可以申请重组陪审团，申请延期审理，甚至移送到别的司法管辖地区。这案子不会受到太大阻碍……”  
“……我担心的根本不是案子！”格朗泰尔忍不住喊道，我担心的是你、你个人，你不顾一切地还要在这其中冲锋陷阵，甚至搞不清敌人是谁，或者根本有没有敌人，因为这一切是如此的无意义，“这件事又不是非你不可——”  
“等等。”安灼拉说，打断了他，“你退出了这个案子，是么？”  
他的眼神看起来如此责备和失望，格朗泰尔不禁在其中瑟缩了一下。  
“对。我退出了。”他说，这种眼神让他感到很不舒服，“嘿。为什么要这么看着我？我本来就站在你的对立面。我不在其中反而能让你们更顺利些——”  
“……可我要的根本不是‘更顺利些’！”安灼拉吼道。这是他搬进格朗泰尔的房子后第一次用这种语气说话，格朗泰尔能看到他的身体整个绷紧了，眼睛里燃烧着怒火，脸上浮现出一种难以置信又受到羞辱的神情，“你以为我想要什么！格朗泰尔，我从上庭的第一天就发誓为公正的审判奋斗。这种公正不是靠我对面的检察官举白旗、拱手相让胜利得来的！我要瓦让有公正审判，我要他得到公证程序，但你在做什么？如果你这样做，那些言论——那些关于我们如何交易一个案件的输赢——不就是真的了么？”  
格朗泰尔后退了两步。他感觉有什么东西在他的脑海里爆炸了，可能是怒火、可能是恐惧、可能是那些网络言论带来的所有的恶心感——他头脑发晕，扶住旁边的墙壁才稳住自己。安灼拉也认为他要用一个案子去讨好他？还是安灼拉在质疑他没有勇气、唾弃他的懦弱？他的心脏突突跳着，他胆战心惊，因为安灼拉让他明白他说错了话、触了愤怒的雄狮的逆鳞；他同时也被愤怒和荒唐感包围，他抬起头看着安灼拉，威风凛凛、怒气冲冲、如此坚不可摧，似乎火焰冲向他都会为他分开，而他完全不会为烧灼感皱一下眉头，因为痛苦对他的心脏来说只不过是微风拂面……  
“真对不起！”他沙哑地喊道，“对不起！公正在人间的代言！大革命家！你有一颗心脏，但八成是钢铁、甚至金刚石做的，那些矛头和刀子落在上面，自己就会折断，而你无坚不摧。”他摇着头喊道，他想到哪里说到哪里，又一次口不择言，“可拥有一颗那么硬的心脏难道是一种义务？真对不起我落荒而逃。真对不起我不是革命家，像你一样，真对不起我做不到看着那些东西还不以为意。我早就厌倦了，安灼拉，厌倦为了一些根本唾弃我的人摇旗呐喊，我站在那能保护些什么？保护一套程序？保护一点抽象的审判权利？算了吧。我讨厌人，我讨厌舆论随风颠倒，讨厌陪审团愚蠢轻信，这世界上没有什么东西是我想为他们做的。我经历过所有这些：报复，侮辱，还有像你被砸碎的房子那样被划花的车。你七年前见过我？得了！你那时认为我有勇气，不过现在那些勇气只剩下虚影。就这么想吧！没有我，你神圣的司法系统还是会照样运作。别担心，古费拉克会找一个更有力的检察官代替我。别担心，你会得到你的对手和堂堂正正的胜利的。”  
他说完了。他喘着粗气。他们不再说话了。好一会儿之后，安灼拉才开口。  
“你认为我打乱了你的生活么？”他轻声说。格朗泰尔抬起头，看到恼火、迷茫和受伤的神色在那双蓝眼睛之下交织。“你经历的那些——你已经不想参与这些事情了。是我又让你回到了那种生活里。”  
格朗泰尔没有说话。他没有拒绝，也没有否认。实际上不是那样的，他想。他自己的生活根本无足轻重，但他无法接受自己成为人们伤害安灼拉的契机。或者伤害爱潘妮·德纳第，或者让·瓦让，他自己的感情生活和它可能造成的一切伤害相比都是无足轻重的。但此时此刻，他无法解释这些。  
“对。”最终他说，“我已经变了，安灼拉。我以前认为正义是纯金色的，后来发现里面也有灰败、那灰败还不少呢。光鲜之下是臭气熏天，美之后是虚伪。人民权利的概念有多美，人类个体的心灵就有多丑。”只有你，是完全纯金、完全美、完全光明磊落。要我如何看着人们试图消融你，还无动于衷？“我对保护他们没有兴趣。我不想再掺和这件事了。”  
安灼拉看着他。半晌之后，他后退了半步，垂下了眼睛。  
“抱歉让你被迫参与这些事情。”他说，身体依然紧绷着，听起来却有些无措。“你说的不错。如果你继续和我一起，你永远都要面对这些。我早就做好了准备，而你……而你不然。”他抿紧了嘴唇，“我会搬走的。但我还会继续代理那些人，那些不受欢迎、穷苦无依、胜算微茫的人。我永远都会这样做。”  
我知道，格朗泰尔痛苦地想。这就是为什么我会爱你。而你不会再爱我了，因为你已经识破了我的懦弱。他看着安灼拉经过他的身侧，走进客房，那里面传来收拾衣物和日用品的声音。他抬头看向黑暗的窗外，今夜有很多星星，在寒风中颤动，看起来如此冰冷，即使这已经是一个春末的夜晚。

安灼拉当天晚上就搬走了。他离开后，格朗泰尔径直上了楼，倒在床上，把自己包在一团卧室的被子里。他没有开灯，在昏暗的夜色下看着那个昨晚被他们撞下床的枕头，和滚到一边的两个啤酒罐，感觉这房间是如此空荡，如此安静。他摸出了手机，给爱潘妮发了条讯息。他说对不起。  
爱潘妮的回复很快就来了，“别傻了”，她说。她回复得如此之快，一定是一天都守在手机屏幕之前、独自看着那些不堪入目的言论发酵。“对不起。”她接着也发了一条，格朗泰尔知道这是为了证言的事情。事到如今这又有什么好责怪的呢？她恐怕完全不比格朗泰尔或者安灼拉承受的心理煎熬更少。  
“别傻了。”格朗泰尔也回复她说。  
第二天早上，爱潘妮又发来了讯息。“为什么你不再做这个案子的检方了？”她一定是见了安灼拉。格朗泰尔没有回复她。  
她也没有再问了。  
即使像曾经一样冲到格朗泰尔的门口、因为得不到他的回复而大敲特敲他的房门是一件如此容易的事情，她却没有再这么做了。  
就这样，格朗泰尔暂时不用再去上班了。这反而使他迷茫了起来。他把冰箱底下存着的酒全喝光了，于是又订了一箱。古费拉克发讯息关切他怎么样，他想不出该说些什么，只好自嘲说，“至少我的酒柜还是满的”。第一周里，他收到了很多骚扰和辱骂的邮件，他看都不看，统统删掉了。至于信箱里那些则比较难处理，他不得不一封一封的筛检内容。尽管如此，某一次邮差歇斯底里地在他门口大骂谁在寄给他的包裹里塞了狗屎的时候，他还是感受到了一阵神经质的快乐。骚扰电话也层出不穷，一开始他还会接起来辨认，等到“垃圾”“酷儿”这种称呼让他的耳朵都起茧子以后，他把所有的陌生号码都拒接了。（有时他会担心自己不小心拦截了安灼拉的电话，但是检查拦截列表让他明白手机系统运转得令人丧气的正常。）这些骚扰持续了半个多月，后来就慢慢少了。这说明人们慢慢地忘了某些“司法系统里的蛀虫”、认为他不值得他们更多正义的精力了。他的胡子又长了出来，他照着某本时尚杂志修理了一下，结果却太难看，让他感觉更索然无味了。他打定主意收拾自己的书柜，结果却反而把那儿弄得更乱了。他坐在自己创造出的书本废墟里，花了一周把其中那些低于两百页的薄书又重新看了一遍。他辞退了打扫房间的菲律宾女孩，不是因为突然对剥削良心不安，而是因为只出不进的工资账户开始令人担心了。就这样一个多月过去了，夏天来了，阳光明媚，街道白得刺眼。但格朗泰尔躺在冰凉的地板上，感觉自己在慢慢腐烂。  
“头儿想知道你什么时候愿意反思一下回来干活。”古费拉克在某一次拜访中说。  
“反思一下？”格朗泰尔说，他的手上都是铅笔印，因为他这周发现了新爱好，在素描本上画所有他认识的人的丑丑的小涂鸦。（这其中当然不包括安灼拉，哦，安灼拉不应该存在“丑丑的”小涂鸦。而且，他不应该出现在格朗泰尔的素描本上。实际上，他不应该出现在格朗泰尔脑海里的任何地方。过去一年多里，他是格朗泰尔精神赖以维系的隐秘支柱，即使格朗泰尔从没想过自己能真正碰一碰天神的嘴唇，但是有幻想和热望总比没有强。然而此时此刻他不在这儿了，幻想和热望消失，原先支柱耸立的地方留下了一个大窟窿。格朗泰尔禁止自己仔细去想那个窟窿，因为他感到那会让自己的精神腐烂得更快一点。）  
“比如正式公开地道个歉之类的。……嗨，那是我么？你把我画得太难看了。”古费拉克凑过去看他的素描本，“以及，他们还有个新案子，轻率谋杀，是你拿手的。”  
“没什么兴趣。”格朗泰尔说。  
古费拉克叹了口气。  
“你确实知道他们还是有可能解雇你的，对吧？”他说，“而且我了解你的银行账户，你受不了失业太久的。”  
“也许吧。当然。”格朗泰尔只是心不在焉地回答了他。  
古费拉克看着他。而格朗泰尔继续在素描本上涂涂画画。  
“你知道安灼拉给瓦让案申请了重组陪审团吗？”他突然说。  
格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛。  
“噢、噢。不行，你现在不能说这个名字。”他说，“这个名字在我的房子里就相当于‘伏地魔’，你明白吗？别提他。”  
“‘安灼拉’。”古费拉克说。  
“你非要跟我作对么？”格朗泰尔说。  
“只是觉得你需要知道这件事。”古费拉克说，从他手里抽走了素描本，“因为他申请了重组陪审团，所以案子延期了。重新开庭的时间已经排到九月份去了，他似乎决定用这段时间做点别的事情。你还记得那个小男孩吗？爱潘妮的外甥？”  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。他感到胃里那种不舒服的感觉又回来了。  
“我记得他。”他说，“那孩子还好么？”  
“不算太好。”古费拉克说，“德纳第太太一直在骚扰他和爱潘妮。安灼拉想做些事情，他想要起诉德纳第太太。非法拘禁，伤害罪，之类的。材料前几天送到检察院来了。他希望我们提起公诉。”  
“噢。”格朗泰尔轻声说。“你们要接受吗？”  
古费拉克摇了摇头。  
“不，没人愿意做。”他说，“不太容易。毕竟德纳第囚禁那孩子已经是两个多月前的事情了，他们没什么全面的证据。此外，如果德纳第夫人只是在帮助她丈夫，她大概率根本不会受到什么惩罚。太轻微了！连轻罪都不一定算得上。没人愿意费这个事儿。”  
格朗泰尔咬着自己的下嘴唇。“噢。”他说。  
古费拉克打量着他的脸。  
“万一你哪天想回来做点什么就跟我说，好么？跟马吕斯喝酒太无聊了，而若李又会成天念叨着我四十岁就会得肝硬化。”他叹了口气，不过很快露出一个微笑。“行了，我得走了。随时联系我？”  
格朗泰尔用自己的拇指摩擦着铅笔杆上的条纹。  
“当然。”他轻声说。  
送走古费拉克后，当晚他又下了酒吧。因为担心被人认出来，他最近已经不再光顾他曾经最爱去的那家了。他换了一个地段，这儿看起来更穷、更混乱、更无序，大部分人的眼神看起来因为药物毫无焦点，大部分人看起来不确定自己是否能活到明天。一个稻草色头发的圆脸男人拿着香烟找他借火，于是格朗泰尔让他上了自己的车。他们就近找了家酒店。事实证明，格朗泰尔不能通过高潮把古费拉克塞进他脑子里的话都射出去。他在那短暂的一刻无端地想了很多，包括他该不该用他已经很久没进账的银行卡帮这个看起来比他还穷的男人付房费，包括这家酒店所在的街道是不是比爱潘妮住的那一带还要混乱，包括安灼拉如果身在此处会做些什么——是，他会问这圆脸男人是不是喝醉了酒，是不是磕//嗨了，是不是看起来二十五岁实际上却未满十八。是，他会走进那些酒吧和每一个人谈话，他会试图救他们。每一个。  
一夜结束后他们躺在床上，这家酒店的中央空调似乎坏了，房间里闷热得要死。时近早上六点，格朗泰整夜未眠、躺在黏糊糊的被单上，感觉自己又腐烂了一点。他爬起来去摸自己的上衣，想快点离开这里。就在这时，那圆脸男人突然说话了。  
“你是那个检察官，对吧？”他说。  
格朗泰尔感到自己的手脚一下子变凉了。  
“不，你认错了，我——”  
“我知道你是。”那男人说。他点了一支烟，放在嘴唇间。格朗泰尔转过头，在晨光下看到他眼睛底下有很深的阴影，大臂下方有一些青紫色的针孔。一个年轻苍白的瘾君子。“别担心，我不是要找你的麻烦。”  
格朗泰尔没有说话。他等着那男人把他的烟吸完。  
“……她说的是真话，对吧？”他突然说。  
格朗泰尔愣了愣。  
“谁？”  
“那个姓德纳第的姑娘。”他说，“她说的是真话吧？”  
格朗泰尔有些惊讶地看着他。  
“我不知道。”最后他说，“也许是的。”  
那男人没说话，他把烟头从嘴里拿出来，按灭在床头柜上。  
“我以前和她一样。”他突然说，“我以前住在我姨妈家里，她男人经常打我，他们叫我偷东西，叫我帮他们卖点‘果酱’、‘D货’。”格朗泰尔知道他说的那些都是违禁//药物的代称，“他们威胁我：如果我说出去，我也要被条子逮了。有时我不喜欢他们，我就跑出去，睡在公园里。以前这儿有个废弃工棚，现在拆掉了。那儿挺暖和。”格朗泰尔听出他说话的方式和伽弗洛什很像，流浪汉的俚语和受过一点学校教育的标准用词混在一起，“十几岁的时候我自己跑出来了。我不上学了。我打过地下拳赛，”他拉起自己的一边嘴唇给格朗泰尔看他缺了一块的牙齿，“后来就没有了。我白天打短工，但晚上就全打牌输光了。我不知道我姨妈现在在哪，也许死了。没所谓，我也说不准那天就会死。”他看了格朗泰尔一眼，露出了一个有点有趣又有点恶意的微笑，“别担心，我是干净的，我没病。”他顿了顿，又抽出一根烟，“我只是烂到骨头里了。”  
格朗泰尔咬着自己的下嘴唇。他深吸了一口气，觉得自己的手在发抖，于是他攥紧了拳头。  
“你和我说这个做什么？”他尽量不咸不淡地说，“我帮不了你。”安灼拉也帮不了你。他想。这世界上有太多人是谁也帮不了的。  
那男人摇了摇头。他没有回答格朗泰尔的话。  
“那姑娘还有个外甥，对吧？”他说，不知是在问格朗泰尔还是在自言自语，“他会变得和我一样么？”  
格朗泰尔后退了一步，撞倒了桌上的水杯。  
“……我不知道。”他说，“……回答不了你。”  
他看着那年轻男人：他还是坐在床头，布满针孔的手背拿着烟放在嘴边，白色的烟雾包裹着他年轻的、憔悴的脸。青黑色的眼圈坠在他涣散的眼睛下方，格朗泰尔感到阿兹玛、爱潘妮、伽弗洛什的眼睛都出现了，全从那其中看向自己。  
“我该走了。”他喃喃地说，落荒而逃。  
他冲下楼去，在前台结了房费。他本想多留下点钱，最终因为担心对方觉得受侮辱而作罢。直到他坐进自己车里才意识到，他是否把尊严看得太有价值，对于那缺牙的瘾君子男孩来说，也许两百美金反而感觉更好。他的太阳穴因为宿醉和缺乏睡眠而突突跳着，但他却产生了一种神经质的清醒。他一路开车到了爱潘妮住着的街区，停在他们经常见面的咖啡馆门前。他不知道自己要做什么，他只觉得自己想要见她，或者见见那个和他一起扔过颜料气球的男孩。这时他才意识到，他甚至不知道爱潘妮公寓的确切地址。他看了一眼手表，已经七点多了。阳光从街上照进他的车里，刺得他醉汉的眼睛一阵疼痛。他打开车门朝咖啡馆走去，寄希望于能在路上碰到出门上班的爱潘妮。  
这时，咖啡馆的玻璃门打开了。  
伽弗洛什站在门边。和他一起走出来的却不是爱潘妮，而是一个男人。那男人格朗泰尔万分熟悉，他面容英俊、湛蓝眼睛，威严的高额头下像是在酝酿风暴，一头金发在朝阳下熠熠生辉。  
格朗泰尔愣住了。他定定地看着对方。为什么人们总在早上看见太阳？  
“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉惊讶地说，“你怎么在这儿？”


	14. Chapter 14

从六年前阿兹玛·德纳第被戴上手铐的时候，格朗泰尔就没想过会有今天这样的一天。  
此时此刻，他站在监狱探视的等待队伍中，看着安灼拉在旁边帮他填好了登记表。他放下圆珠笔，冲登记人员点了点头，朝格朗泰尔转过身。  
“我帮你拿着车钥匙和打火机。”他说，“去吧，她在里面等你。”  
这事儿还要从三小时前说起。  
在朝阳尚没那么刺眼的早上，他和安灼拉站在咖啡店门口的街上面面相觑。伽弗洛什看到他，发出了一声怪叫。  
“哇噢。”他看了看格朗泰尔，又看了看安灼拉，“这还真挺尴尬的，对吧？我以为不会再看到你们出现在同一——”  
“……我来找爱潘妮。”格朗泰尔迅速地说，在伽弗洛什能说出来什么之前打断了他。他不知道这孩子知道了多少——毕竟他上一次见格朗泰尔时，他和安灼拉还住在一起，对吧？这事情看起来比它听起来还尴尬。他和安灼拉在这孩子眼里看起来像什么？两个成年男人，站在大街上发愣。为期不到24小时的前男友？太棒了。  
安灼拉皱着眉头看着他。格朗泰尔试图理解他的表情——他现在不想见到他么？在他们那次争吵之后，他在安灼拉看来也许已经变成了一块黏在地上的口香糖，既讨人嫌、又没有可取之处，而且无法改变，只是一团固执地黏在正义机器中的脏东西。  
“爱潘妮今天要上班。”最后安灼拉说，“我送伽弗洛什出去一趟。”  
“噢。”格朗泰尔说。“爱潘妮”——什么时候已经从“德纳第小姐”变成了爱潘妮？他接下来的话没过脑子就冲出了嘴巴，“所以现在她的朋友是你了，嗯？”  
“……格朗泰尔。”安灼拉叹了口气说。格朗泰尔看着他的眼睛住了嘴——那眼睛里有红血丝，眼底发青，那是一双彻夜工作的疲惫眼睛。他想起古费拉克说了什么，“安灼拉想要帮他们”。是啊，安灼拉总是精准地出现在需要帮助的人身边。这又不是他的错。如果这有什么错那也是格朗泰尔的。在安灼拉连夜准备递交给检察院的材料时，格朗泰尔没准正在酒吧放浪形骸。他摆了摆手。  
“……算啦。”他轻声说。“得了。”他又说，为了掩饰尴尬，抬起一只手指了指自己的车，“你们要去哪儿？我捎你们一程吧。”  
安灼拉看起来有点吃惊。他犹豫了一下。  
“那地方挺远的。”他说，“两个多小时车程。你今天不需要工作么？”  
该死。“我今天休假了。”他立刻说，“我最近都在……休假。”他有些不自在地挠了挠后脑勺，“你呢？你不需要去上班？两个小时……你们要出城？”  
安灼拉盯着他看了一会儿。  
“我实际上是去那儿工作。”他说，继续打量着格朗泰尔的表情，“我们是要去……”  
他报了一个名字。一个地名，一个编号，然后是“监狱”二字。格朗泰尔意识到那是附近的一个地区监狱。实际上，那儿应该对他很熟悉才对。他经手过的许多重刑犯人都关押在那里，但安灼拉要带着伽弗洛什去做什么？他对上安灼拉的眼睛，那对蓝眼珠似乎是在考虑他接下来的反应。  
“我们要去探望阿兹玛·德纳第。在我代理伽弗洛什之前，有些事情要和她商量。”他说，蓝眼睛闪烁了一下，“你愿意和我们一起去吗？”  
格朗泰尔感觉自己的太阳穴被人用一个小锤子砸了一下。  
“可我……”他轻声抗议道。他拿什么面对阿兹玛？六年来他一直说服自己如果做好了准备就去看看她，然而不，他从来没有做好过准备。但很奇怪，他受不了安灼拉的眼睛轻轻闪动的样子。那感觉他好像在做决定，他在权衡着，再一次朝格朗泰尔伸出橄榄枝。他知道自己如果答应，安灼拉会高兴的。这多傻啊，他会再一次以为格朗泰尔还有点良心、还有点热情。安灼拉有时候太好懂了。格朗泰尔张开嘴巴又闭上，即使距离他们争吵已经过了一个多月，他还是想讨这男人欢心。可他做不了决定，他不想骗一点赏识最后又被鄙夷狠狠摔回地上。  
伽弗洛什一直在嚼一个泡泡糖。他把那个粉红色的气泡吹出嘴巴，气泡“啪”地一声破了，粘在他的鼻子上。  
“拜托，格朗泰尔。载我们过去吧。”这孩子说，不知道是在对泡泡糖翻白眼还是在对他们。他用手把那些黏糊糊的东西撕下来，“如果安灼拉带我去他会带我坐长途大巴。上次那大巴停在路边，司机叫他的弟兄上车找我们要钱，安灼拉把他的整个钱包都给人家了。”  
“伽弗洛什。”安灼拉警告道。格朗泰尔看到他的耳朵红了。  
他忍不住试探地笑了一声。  
“……认真的么，阿波罗？”这个称呼在他说笑话的时候自然地溜除了他的嘴巴，“坐长途巴士的时候永远不要带超过二十美金的现金，这是常识啊。”  
“我不觉得这是什么常识。”安灼拉干巴巴地说。他看上去不知是因为格朗泰尔的嘲笑更紧张了还是更放松了些。他轻轻咳嗽了一声，“所以……你要去么？如果你接下来有别的安排，我也不想强迫你帮忙……”  
他的话还没说完，那个机灵的瘦巴巴的德纳第男孩却已经摆脱了他的控制。他径自朝格朗泰尔的车跑了过去。  
“……伽弗洛什！”安灼拉吼道。  
“把车门打开，先生们。”他毫不在意地喊道，用自己的拳头敲着格朗泰尔的车窗玻璃，“你们再废一句话，我就赶不上见我老娘啦！”  
“伽弗洛什。”安灼拉徒劳地规劝道，丧气地伸出一只手按住自己的眉心。他天神的威严明显对那个猴子一样的野孩子毫无用处，这姿态就像个束手无策的年轻父亲，几乎让格朗泰尔笑了出来。  
“……好吧。”他轻声说，一只手抬起来揉了揉鼻子，另一只手插进口袋，摸到车钥匙、按下开关打开了车门。伽弗洛什对他比了个拇指，那个长着乱糟糟棕色卷发的脑袋很快钻进了车里、消失在了他们的视线中。  
“我送你们一趟吧。”他没看安灼拉，而是看着自己车窗玻璃上反射的太阳光说。假装这个决定是伽弗洛什替他做的，他想着，这倒是让他轻松多了。即使他几乎已经二十个小时没睡过觉、肚子里还空空如也。这不过是三个小时的疲劳驾驶罢了，他想，这听起来比让一个满眼血丝的安灼拉带着阿兹玛的孩子坐那些专线往返监狱的大巴要好太多了。  
安灼拉发出了一个很小的、欣慰的叹气声。格朗泰尔希望他不是笑了，不然他的心脏会承受不住的。  
“谢谢你。”安灼拉说。  
这一切在安灼拉的道谢之后都变得太令人难以拒绝了。  
他们坐在格朗泰尔的车上，安灼拉在副驾驶，伽弗洛什坐在后面、试图抗议安全带的法律。不到半个小时安灼拉就睡着了，他看起来太累，以至于睡得如此安稳，仿佛他不是坐在一个招人讨厌的男人的副驾驶座上、收音机还被伽弗洛什开到了最大音量一样。  
“喂，格朗泰尔。”伽弗洛什以一种几乎是烦人的方式踢着他的座椅后背，“不要再往副驾驶看了好么？你应该看着路——因为你在公路上开车，而不是在这家伙睡着的脸上开。”  
“闭嘴，臭小子。”格朗泰尔说。  
他们抵达目的地的时候已经快中午了。格朗泰尔把他的驾照拿出来登记，然后是一堆表格，安全检查，一堆同意书。安灼拉之前只预约了两个访客，因此格朗泰尔还要多走一套繁琐的程序。等他获准走进等候室的时候，安灼拉和伽弗洛什已经坐在探视的房间里了。格朗泰尔隔着玻璃看着那里面的景象：这有点像一个小学课堂。很多张方形的铁质小桌子整齐地码在一个篮球场大的房间里，房间一边的门口连着等候室、一边连着通往监狱内部的走廊。每个门口都站着两个狱警，一边的狱警打开门，把带着轻质手铐、穿着囚服的服刑犯领进屋子，坐在其中一张桌子的一边；另一个门口的狱警则打开有玻璃墙面的等候室的门，放探望者进去。然后门再关上。自由人被关进房间，服刑犯被放进开阔地。在这样一间摆满了桌子的空间里，他们被锁在了一起。格朗泰尔深吸了一口气——他不喜欢这地方。即使他把许多人送进了这里，他却从来没来过。多讽刺啊，他想，一个懦夫站在铁窗外看自己的成就。他远远瞧见安灼拉金色的脑袋坐在其中一张桌子后面，旁边是伽弗洛什。他们对面的椅子还是空的，阿兹玛还未到。他瑟缩了一下，转过身去，坐在了等候室的椅子上。他满心希望安灼拉他们谈得足够久，最好用光探视时间。这样他就不用再走进那间房间，不用再面对那个多年未见的女孩了。  
当然，他的希望落空了。  
“阿兹玛想见你。”安灼拉一走出来就说。  
格朗泰尔咬着自己的下嘴唇。  
“我可以拒绝么？”他小声说。  
安灼拉朝他扬了扬手里的纸。  
“我在帮你填登记了。”他说，“你得去。”  
你现在又在命令我了，格朗泰尔想。你知道我肯定会听的。他看着已经低下头去帮他填表格的安灼拉，一种奇怪的感觉充满了他的心脏。唉，安灼拉。你知道我的。唉，安灼拉呀。

他走进去的时候，阿兹玛已经坐在属于她的那张小桌子后面等他了。  
她穿着短袖橙色囚服，头发剪的很短，手上戴着轻质手铐。格朗泰尔上次见到她还是她的案子宣判的时候，她那时瘦骨嶙峋、营养不良，只有怀孕的腹部尴尬地凸起着，一头枯黄杂乱的卷发盖在蜡色的脸颊四周，那时格朗泰尔甚至担心她撑不过孩子出生。然而，出乎意料的是，近六年的牢狱时光没有把她的状况变得更糟——不如说，讽刺地——让她看起来更好了。她看起来胖些了，肤色变得更深、也更健康了。格朗泰尔迟疑地打量着她，拉开她对面的椅子，谨慎地坐下。  
“嗨，阿兹玛。”他轻声说。  
“格朗泰尔。”这姑娘说。  
格朗泰尔感到她的声音也变了。德纳第姐妹在他们上初中时都很漂亮，而阿兹玛那时甚至比爱潘妮还要好看。格朗泰尔记得她如何用千娇百媚的声音和男孩子调情，转动着她机灵的棕色眼珠——现在那种娇媚已经不再了，她的声音变得有些沙哑，但是十分平静温和。那双棕色眼睛周围多了些细纹，使她看上去比爱潘妮年纪还要大些。然而，她眼中那种狡黠的神色却没有消失。她眨了眨眼睛，直视着格朗泰尔。一个很浅的笑容出现在她嘴角。  
“这是你第一次来看我。”她说。  
格朗泰尔感到自己的后背绷紧了。  
“……对不起，我——”他磕磕巴巴地说。可事到如今还能找什么借口？太忙了？脱不开身？都太烂了。他只不过是个懦弱的烂人罢了，没有其他的解释——  
“没关系。”阿兹玛说，“我理解。”  
“不，你不理解。”格朗泰尔立刻说。他几乎想马上离开这里，这太丢人了，谁能想到他仅仅是和她说了一句话就要崩溃了呢？“我知道我是个……”  
“格朗泰尔。”棕发女孩温和地打断了他，“我真的理解。”  
格朗泰尔不说话了。他看着那女孩的眼睛。  
“对不起。”他说。  
阿兹玛看着他。“因为你没来看我道歉吗？”  
“不，”格朗泰尔摇了摇头，“因为你在这里，我……”  
“噢。格朗泰尔。”阿兹玛轻轻地说，“我不是因为你才在这儿的。”  
格朗泰尔愣住了。   
“阿兹玛，我……”他抬起眼睛看着她，想试试从桌上握住她的手，但最后却退缩了。他感觉自己在椅子上缩成一个小点。她为什么知道他想说什么？  
短发女孩看着他。  
“安灼拉对我说你一直为此耿耿于怀。”她说。  
“噢。”格朗泰尔说，“安灼拉。”他轻声道。总是安灼拉。他不该因为阿兹玛说起这个名字时亲切友好的语气难过的。毕竟这世界上有谁的信任是安灼拉得不到的？  
可他为什么又对阿兹玛说这件事？  
“他来看过我很多次。”阿兹玛缓慢地说。她用德纳第姐妹特有的那种洞察一切的神情打量着格朗泰尔，“我父亲的案子刚开始，他就来看过我。他记得我的存在，这很奇怪，对吧？他看起来比我的父母都更惦记我。”她自嘲地笑了笑，“然后他告诉我你也在这个案子里。”  
啊。格朗泰尔想。伟大的安灼拉。永远正确的安灼拉。为什么他总能轻易做对的事情？探望一个不幸的人，和案件八竿子打不着的女孩，调查报告的小角落，对他的辩护毫无意义，只是因为他恰好在调查里知道了她的存在，就会立刻送出他的关怀。  
“是啊。他就是这样。”格朗泰尔苦涩地说。为什么安灼拉能做到的事情，他却做不到？应该是他来看这个可怜的女孩。本该是他。是他把这女孩推到悲惨的铁窗之后的，可到头来却是安灼拉做了这件事。  
阿兹玛停下了声音。她把两只指甲剪得极短的手轻轻握在一起，抬起头打量着格朗泰尔。不知为什么，她看起来有些犹豫。  
“他第一次对我提起你的时候，我不太相信。”她斟酌地说，“他对我说起你的样子、话语、性格，可都听起来不像是你。”她顿了顿，“今天我见到你，我就明白了。你看上去……很不一样了。”  
“很不一样了？”格朗泰尔重复道。  
她迟疑了一下。  
“你看起来更……不确定了。”她说，“可你曾经不是这样的。你以前看起来……”  
噢。格朗泰尔想，我明白了。他明白阿兹玛要说些什么了。毕竟阿兹玛失去自由的时候太早了，那时她曾经认识的格朗泰尔——安灼拉七年前见过的格朗泰尔——已经只剩一个残影了。他露出了一个苦笑。  
“……更像一个自鸣得意的混球？”他说。  
“更坚定。”阿兹玛说。“更洋洋得意些。总说些孩子气的蠢话，认为自己能当救世主。那时我和爱潘妮觉得你很蠢、很不可理喻，明明我们当时都过得差不多地悲惨、乱七八糟地长大，为什么你却总以为自己能让一切变好？我第一次见到那个金发男孩的时候，那个安灼拉，我听着他说话，我还以为我看见了——”  
“不。”格朗泰尔简短地说，“别这么说了。”你把我和他比较就是在侮辱他，他想。但没把这话说出来。他摆了摆手——一阵痛苦从他的内心里涌出。为什么人们这些日子总要提醒他他曾经是谁？可他早就不是了。他眼里看到的世界瞧着也早就和那时不一样了。  
“就是那个自鸣得意的蠢货把你送进了监狱。”他说，“你不觉得也许他变了反而是件好事么？”  
阿兹玛没说话。她这副斟酌的神情反而使格朗泰尔感到了“鼓舞”——是啊，他指责自己的这些话都是对的。阿兹玛不愿意承认，只是她不愿意伤他的心罢了。  
“你瞧，这事儿就是这样。”他乘胜追击道，继续“剖析”自己，“我是个自私自利的小人，想必你也知道。我以前总以为自己能做些什么，但那没准只是一种自我满足在作祟。阿兹玛，你恨过我吗？这些年我一直觉得你该恨我。我不敢来见你，因为我知道你恨我。你有太多理由来恨我了。你我都知道，你在被戴上手铐之前经历了什么，但我却还是站在你对面，拿着一本专向可怜人开炮的律法要他们给你定罪。是啊，是啊——即使不是我，也会有别人做这件事。可为什么是我呢？为什么非得是我？只有我不应该站在那里，一只手比着你，一只手指着刑法，口口声声说你有罪。没错，那起诉书上白纸黑字，没有一条是你没做过的。可事情怎么会变成这样呢？我们总把那些本来就孤立无援的人推向更凄惨的境地……”  
他絮絮叨叨地说着，再一次胡言乱语、仿佛就是为了发泄。可接下来发生的事情叫他住了嘴：阿兹玛放在桌上的双手突然抬了起来，向他伸过去、握住了他的手。她的手干燥、粗糙，已然不像个女孩的手。这双手先是迟疑地、试探地放在了格朗泰尔的手背上，接着，在她确定他不会躲开之后，她慢慢地屈拢手指、握住了他的手指。  
格朗泰尔像被人粘住舌头，这下什么都说不出来了。  
“是我。”她说。  
“什么？”  
“不是你。”阿兹玛说，“是我。格朗泰尔，是我——是我自己，是我自己把自己送进了监狱。像你说的，白纸黑字——没有一条罪名是我没做过的。”  
格朗泰尔冲她摇头。  
“那个男人，”他说，“他姓什么？加西亚、还是贡查雷兹？那些墨西哥名字……他逼迫你，控制你，我知道。但凡你的辩护律师有点骨气，你都不应该坐在这里。可他们……他们就是不对这种事上心。可我当时又——太上心了。”  
阿兹玛收紧了抓着格朗泰尔手指的手指。  
“我不因为这件事怪你。”她极缓慢、但非常用力地说，“格朗泰尔。有一段日子我真的恨过你——但不是因为这个。不是因为你害我进监狱，而是因为你没有更早救我。你为什么不能像救爱潘妮一样救我呢？她是你关心的朋友，而我只是她不起眼的小妹妹。如果我也是你的朋友该多好！我那时多么想摆脱我爸妈，我向所有不是他们的人伸出手去，希望有人把我拉出泥淖。可我不像爱潘妮那么幸运！我抓住了……我抓住了贡查雷兹。”她在说出这个名字时下巴颤了颤——格朗泰尔记起了这个名字，那个控制她、强//奸她的毒//贩子。他此时不是在泥土里长眠，就是在上百年刑期的牢房里腐烂。阿兹玛的手指收得更紧了，几乎让格朗泰尔的骨节发疼，“啊，我本该早点告诉你……被送进监狱对我来说是个多大的解脱啊！你确实是救了我。你明白吗？”  
这话让格朗泰尔怔住了。  
“你这是什么意思？”他说，“进监狱怎么能是一种解脱呢？”  
阿兹玛苦涩地笑了。  
“当我和贡查雷兹在一起的时候，”她缓缓地说，“他打我、强//奸我，逼我吞下装满了毒//品的安全//套，好帮他把这些东西运过国境。他们逮捕我的时候不是检查出来了么？那时我还在怀孕啊！只要其中的一个破了，我就必死无疑，而伽弗洛什……”她的嘴唇又抖了抖，“伽弗洛什也早就是一堆灰烬了。”  
格朗泰尔咬住了自己的下嘴唇。是的，这些事他都知道，在那些检验报告里，透视照片里，他看了一次又一次。他紧紧回握住了阿兹玛的手指。  
“在那种情况下，很难想象你能活到什么时候，对吧？”阿兹玛轻声说，“我那时多么想死啊，我觉得我可能已经精神错乱了。你大概不知道，我盼着自己被定罪。一旦我进了监狱，贡查雷兹就再也不会骚扰我了。没有那些殴打、性//虐//待、无休止的战战兢兢地穿越海关……我甚至可以安安静静地坐在医院里，把孩子生下来。你帮了我，你知道吗？格朗泰尔……你帮了我。”  
“……阿兹玛。”格朗泰尔喃喃道。他觉得自己的眼睛开始发胀了。这太悲惨了，这甚至比他想象的还要悲惨。他要如何为此感到高兴？监狱竟然成了这可怜女孩最后的庇护所……然而，这却是真的么？至少他没有让她的生活变得更糟，至少——甚至——他以这种悲惨的方式——帮助了她？  
“……我帮了你么？”他轻轻地问。  
“比你想象的多。”阿兹玛说。她有些笨拙地用一只拇指指了指自己，“你看，格朗泰尔……我活下来了。我甚至……甚至有了一些希望。你不是也做了别的事么？贡查雷兹……我再也不会见到他了。等我有一天离开了这里，我也再也不用担心他把我拉回地狱里去了。”  
“……噢。”格朗泰尔说。他感觉自己的喉咙哽住了，却不再是痛苦，而是一种奇怪的酸涩，“你的刑期……你的刑期还有多久？”  
“明年就过半了。”她说，因为接下来的话是如此不确定而显得有些忸怩和局促，“安灼拉……安灼拉说他愿意帮我申请减刑。”  
格朗泰尔希望自己不要哭出来，而是能给她一个微笑。  
“他会的。”他说。  
阿兹玛局促地笑了笑。她眼睛中那种希望的亮光又变大了一些，这让格朗泰尔甚至不敢看她。  
“我希望……”她迟疑地说，“我希望我……我希望我不会错过太多我儿子的人生。”  
格朗泰尔捏着她的手指。如果他再不说些什么他就真的要哭了。  
“你不会的。”他快速地说，“至少……至少你可以送他去上大学。你一定能赶得上送他去上大学的。”  
她眼睛里的光芒此刻甚至可以说是耀眼了。  
“他会去上大学……”她喃喃地说。这个短语对她来说意味着什么，格朗泰尔是知道的。她失之交臂的所有人生机会和青春年华啊！他想起高中没读完就开始打工的爱潘妮来，他想起昨晚那个圆脸盘的男孩。这时他忍不住眼泪了。一滴水珠顺着他的鼻梁滑了下去。  
“对不起……对不起。”他断断续续地说，“对不起我没有早些帮你。对不起我……”  
“……嘘。”他眼前的女孩说，“嘘。别傻了。我活下来了，我还会继续活着。这不够么？”  
他试图稳定住自己的声音。  
“你原谅我么？”他抽噎着说。  
“我当然原谅你。”她说，“我当然原谅你。”  
他向下伏在那张冰冷的铁桌子上，嚎啕大哭。他已经忘记他人生中上一次像这样哭是什么时候了。四周的人被他的声音吸引，纷纷转过头来看着他。他不该这样的，他想，他怎么能像这样、一个自由的人对着铁窗后的人哭呢？这太奇怪了。阿兹玛握着他的手，那么宽容而温和地看着他。这种神态险些让格朗泰尔羞耻起来——这个戴着手铐的女人是如此强大，此时此刻，竟是她在安慰格朗泰尔。  
直到探视时间结束的哨声响起的时候，他才止住了颤抖。  
“你今天说的话都是真的么？”他忍不住说。四周的人们都在纷纷起身离去，可他忍不住还要再问一遍。他是那么需要确认他真的、真的被原谅了，他真的、真的为阿兹玛做了些好事。“你说这些不是因为安灼拉拜托你说服我帮助伽弗洛什……”  
“天啊，格朗泰尔。”她说，握着他的手看着他，“我当然是认真的。我每一句话都发自真心。至于安灼拉，他没有拜托我任何事……”她停顿了一下，突然对格朗泰尔粲然一笑，“他只是一直在谈论你罢了。”  
在格朗泰尔能够意识到这句话意味着什么之前，她就站了起来。她被带离了房间。在那沉重的铁门关闭之前，她甚至还回头冲他笑了笑。  
而格朗泰尔只是呆呆地看着她消失在门后。在他反应过来之前，他已经被领出了探视间。直到安灼拉带着一丝惊慌的神色从等候室的长椅上“腾”地站起来的时候，他才意识到自己依然满脸泪水。  
“你还好么？”安灼拉说，快步走到他的身边，担忧的神色浮现在他的眼底。  
格朗泰尔朝他摇了摇头。他不知道自己现在是在哭泣、还是在微笑。但他试图露出一个微笑来。  
“你知道坦塔罗斯吗*，安灼拉？”他轻声说，“他做了错事。他头上有一颗巨石，随时可能落下、叫他粉身碎骨。他每天与焦虑相伴，一动不敢动。那石块还没让他的肉体死亡，他的精神已经被压力碾碎了。”  
安灼拉看着他。  
“你在说什么呢？”他既担忧又茫然地说。  
格朗泰尔打量着他的脸。唉，安灼拉呀。甜蜜的安灼拉。他还不知道自己做了什么呢。他轻轻摇了摇头。  
“那块石头现在不在了。”他说。

\---  
希腊神话中主神宙斯之子，起初甚得众神的宠爱，获得别人不易得到的极大荣誉。坦塔罗斯因此变得骄傲自大，侮辱众神，因此他被打入地狱，永远受着痛苦的折磨：焦渴但不能饮水，饥饿但不能进食，一颗巨石永远悬在他的头顶、令他承受死亡的恐惧。


	15. Chapter 15

“用我的纸巾，好吗？”安灼拉仅仅这么说。

没有“我为你感到高兴”，没有“你看起来真糟糕”，没有“你为什么哭了”。安灼拉只是稍显慌乱地拉开自己的公文包拉链，低头翻找起纸巾来。格朗泰尔看着他动作，一半的他觉得安灼拉根本没听懂他刚刚在说什么，什么石头啊，什么坦塔罗斯啊——没准安灼拉就没看过神话故事呢——可另一半的他又觉得，即使安灼拉没听懂他的隐喻，他也其实什么都懂了。他看着金发男人的动作，突然觉得非常安心，忍不住就这么笑了出来。

“你又哭又笑的真够怪的。”伽弗洛什站在他们旁边说，用脚踢着地上不存在的小石块。他也没问格朗泰尔为什么哭。

站在等候室门口的警卫静静地看着他们，也许在观察、也许在走神。他认出他们没有？格朗泰尔不知道，但这时也不再在意了。安灼拉抽出一张纸巾，举着它按到格朗泰尔的眼角、给他擦眼泪。他只擦了一下就停住了，他瞪着自己的手、格朗泰尔瞪着他——他们都吓了一跳。安灼拉看起来被自己的动作吓着了，而格朗泰尔则被他将这动作做得多不假思索而吓到了。

“我以为你是说‘用我的纸巾’而不是‘用我的手’。”格朗泰尔讷讷地说，自己都不知道为什么要说。

“我，呃。”安灼拉说，“抱歉。”

他拿开了手，又重新抽了一张纸巾，递到格朗泰尔手里。

“我不是想让你不自在。”他说，后退了半步。

“别道歉。”格朗泰尔说，“你没让我不自在。”

他有点怅然若失地盯着安灼拉退开的那半步，但与此同时也松了口气。他抬起手来，自己用纸巾擦乱成一团的脸。安灼拉刚刚的动作比他自己温柔多了。他抹干了脸上的水痕，把纸巾揉成一团，然后想着刚刚安灼拉的手指隔着纸巾按在自己脸上的感觉。那天晚上他们接吻之前，安灼拉的手指也是这样按在他脸上的。现在想起这件事竟然已经像是回忆一场梦一样了。从他们重逢到现在，安灼拉没提过一句关于一个多月前的事情。当然，格朗泰尔自己也没提。没有“好久不见”，没有“对不起啊”，没有“我还觉得你不错呢，我们要再试试么”或者“你真招人讨厌，请快点离开”。也许他们心照不宣地给那一个晚上按了删除键？也许安灼拉只是完全不在意罢了？他想着，把纸团塞进了口袋里。这时，安灼拉突然张开一半手臂，似乎想给他一个安抚的拥抱——但最后只是捏了捏他的肩膀。

“你还好么？”安灼拉谨慎地问。

格朗泰尔眨着眼睛看着他。笨拙的安灼拉。甜蜜的安灼拉。他在口袋里捏着那个小纸团，短促地笑了一声。

“我好极了。”他耸了耸肩说。

他们一起往屋外走去。那警卫移开了视线，可能是失去了兴趣。格朗泰尔不禁想着，这地方每天会有多少这样的人、多少这样的事儿啊。

他们离开监狱后，径直去了最近的加油站餐厅。安灼拉和伽弗洛什吃午饭，而格朗泰尔吃十几个小时以来的第一顿饭，之后他们才又回到公路上。回城的车不知为什么比来时多了几倍，格朗泰尔为此饶了远路，等到天色慢慢变暗时，他已经开始哈欠连天。安灼拉倒是因为之前的小憩恢复了精神，他每五分钟就往格朗泰尔的方向瞟一眼，似乎是在确认他不会因为睡着而带着他们扎进路边的森林里去。

“放首歌儿吧，伽弗洛什。”格朗泰尔最后忍不住说。“我们来的时候你挑的那些吵死人的音乐——那是哪个电台？我需要点厉害的声音给我的脑子来一下。”

他后面的孩子从喉咙里哼哼了一声，抓着他的座椅靠背凑近了他。

“这个点儿没有音乐电台。”他说，“只有一堆无聊的谈话节目。相信我，那只会让你更困。”

“你确定么？”格朗泰尔说，“我至少能收到几十个频段的电台。你确定这个时段一个音乐电台都没有？”

他耳边的小男孩发出了一声嗤之以鼻的哼笑。

“我确定。”他高深莫测地说，“你要问我为什么吗？我都听过。所有常用频道，每个时段——我都听过一遍。”

格朗泰尔轻笑了一声。他这时还以为这孩子在吹牛。

“每天二十四个时段，每个时段几十个频道？”他耸了耸肩说，“老天，孩子，你要我相信你根本没别的事好干。”

这话一说出口他就后悔了。因为伽弗洛什显然陷入了沉默。他从后视镜看过去，看到那孩子松开了握着他靠背的手，又向后倒回了椅子里。他小小的脸崩得紧紧的，下巴昂了起来——格朗泰尔认得那个表情，很久以前，当他们还在上高中时，格朗泰尔问爱潘妮为什么不吃午饭时，她脸上就是这样的表情。一个孩子既自卑、又自傲、又要努力地显得不在乎的神情。

“我们不看电视。”这个德纳第男孩儿最后说。

“……噢。”格朗泰尔轻声说。要么爱潘妮不想付电视频道的费用、要么爱潘妮根本没有电视。不管是哪一种，都足以让他感觉糟透了。他突然明白那天在他的房子里，伽弗洛什为什么像一个沙发垫子一样一直长在电视机前了。

伽弗洛什在后视镜里耸肩。

“电视太无聊了。”他用一种居高临下的口吻说，“只有傻孩子才看电视。人们听广播就可以知道所有事儿，为什么还要打开电视看屏幕上的蠢脸？”

“……当然。”格朗泰尔轻声说。他捏紧了方向盘，感到自己的指节都发白了。

安灼拉在副驾驶座上静静地看了他一眼。

“爱潘妮今天晚上还有晚班。”他突然开口说道，“伽弗洛什，你晚上想去，嗯——格朗泰尔——家里待一会儿么？”

格朗泰尔怔住了。

“我……”他刚想说些什么，转过头去，用一半视线看看安灼拉在打什么主意——然而，他却看到安灼拉在对他眨眼。

“我知道我答应今天一直照看你。”金发男人继续说道，“但我晚上可能还要……忙些工作。我恐怕得和我的案卷待在一起，没法陪你做什么了。”他转向格朗泰尔，声音平静，神色如常——要不是格朗泰尔在庭上和这男人相对过太多次，他绝对看不出来他现在明显是一时兴起、即兴表演，“你愿意照看他么，格朗泰尔？”

格朗泰尔在伽弗洛什看不见的角度冲安灼拉挑起一边眉毛。

你在干什么呢？他用眼睛说，或者他希望自己用眼睛说了。

安灼拉还是那么看着他——不过他眨了两下眼睛。狡黠和鼓励的神态在他的睫毛间翻飞。

噢——格朗泰尔把两边眉毛都抬了起来。他明白安灼拉是什么意思了。

真行啊你，他用嘴型说道。

“当然。”格朗泰尔边分心看着安灼拉边说，抬高了声音，“也不是说我晚上就没有别的事儿。不过为了帮爱潘妮，我还是可以把和爱沙尼亚总统的会面推掉的。”

伽弗洛什狐疑地看着他们。他又从椅子上坐了起来，重新抓住了格朗泰尔的座椅靠背。

“我不需要任何人照顾着我。”他说，“我又不是那种什么都不懂的小屁孩。”

“但也许你可以照顾我？”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，在安灼拉肯定的目光中继续编了下去——安灼拉也许对付小孩子还挺有一套，谁又能想到呢？“我今晚本打算看——你知道——《权力的游戏》，今晚的本季第三集。我听说这集肯定血腥得不得了。我正思考要不要看呢，但也许有人陪我能让我勇敢点儿？”

伽弗洛什皱起了鼻子。他用一种衡量的目光看着格朗泰尔。（然而，他的眼睛在格朗泰尔说出那个电视剧的名字时明显亮了起来）

“你听起来真挫。”男孩说，“那不过会是一群长得很蠢的蓝色尸体跑来跑去罢了，根本没什么可怕的。”

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。

“我害怕嘛。”他说，“上一次——就在他们把那个狼脑袋缝在人身上的时候，我吓得一晚上没睡着呢。”

伽弗洛什轻蔑地吹了声口哨。

“那基本已经是四季之前的事情了，老兄。你那之后都不敢看了？”

“说真的，再也没看过了。”格朗泰尔说，“救救我吧，德纳第小先生。我真的想看。你今晚愿意保护我么？”

他听到安灼拉在他身边发出一声轻笑。（这声音差点让他也笑了起来，要不是他正绷着脸假装恐惧的话。）

伽弗洛什沉默了一会儿。格朗泰尔能感到他的手正抠着他耳朵边上的皮椅子。

“好——吧。”半晌后他才开口说道，“这都怪你太挫了。你知道我很讨厌看什么电视剧，我去公园里和那些弹手风琴的家伙玩还更有趣点呢。”

格朗泰尔笑了。他握着方向盘的手放松了一点儿。他能感觉安灼拉又转回视线靠回了他的椅子里。要不是伽弗洛什还在后面看着他们，他真想跟安灼拉击个掌。

“感激不尽。”他说。

伽弗洛什没有躺回椅子里去。格朗泰尔能感觉到他的棕色眼珠在他们之间转了一圈儿。

“要是我跟你去，”他说，“那这家伙呢？安灼拉？他跟我们一起吗？”

格朗泰尔感到自己的笑容停住了。

这个问题听起来像是个问题了。

为什么不能？他差点儿一口答应。但他接下来意识到，这意味着让安灼拉在一个多月后再次走进他的家门……走进那间他曾经穿着格朗泰尔的睡衣，拿着他的咖啡杯，坐在餐桌后面看报纸的房子。那间他们相拥亲吻着走上楼梯的房子。那间他站在门廊里对安灼拉大喊“我不想再掺和这一切”的房子……

“我可以自己回去，如果你介意的话。”安灼拉打破了沉默，“我本来就要找个地方工作，我应该回……”

“我……”格朗泰尔刚想说些什么，伽弗洛什突然狠狠踢了一脚他的座椅靠背，打断了他。

“拜托！他不会介意的好吗。”他大喊道。透过后视镜，格朗泰尔看到这男孩在翻一个巨大的白眼，“今天上午你在车上睡着的时候，他都快用眼睛在你的脸上烧出个洞了！一本正经先生，你可真是个榆木脑袋。”

“伽弗洛什——”格朗泰尔惊恐地喊道。这世界上他想做的最后一件事就是让安灼拉觉得自己即使和他分手（如果他们在一起过的话）后还是会盯着对方看个不停的可悲变态——然而，令他迷惑地是，安灼拉看起来比他还要震惊。他的耳朵红了，接着红色又扩展到了脖子。然而，他的表情与其说是受到冒犯、不如说是惊讶加上惊喜。

“……呃。抱歉，我不该在你的车上睡觉的。”这位红着脸的男人咳嗽了一声，有些不确定地说，“我实在是……太累了。”

格朗泰尔怔了怔。他试图理解什么样的人会在知道自己被偷看之后还反过来道歉的。（尤其是，呃，格朗泰尔思考自己那时忍不住盯着他看的原因：安灼拉靠着车窗睡觉时的脸简直就像一个3D建模的完美天使一样，与此同时又如此真实、触手可及且毫无防备，任何一个有幸看到这幅场景的人都会觉得这是恩赐而非什么需要道歉的粗鲁。）

“呃。当然，这没什么。”他只好说，分出一点精力来看着路况。安灼拉没有因为他的注视感到恶心让他明显地轻松了下来，“你看起来确实很累。”很累，很脆弱，很像个活人，很招人爱。他在心里补充道。

安灼拉在副驾驶座上挪动了一下身体。

“你看起来也很累……我刚刚就想这么说了。”他说，“你确定你要一路这样开回去吗？不需要歇一会儿？”

格朗泰尔侧过头看了他一眼。

“你要和我换着开吗？”

“呃，不。我不会开车。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔冲着车窗外慢慢变黑的天色挑起一边眉毛。

“当然。我早就好奇了。”他忍不住说，为话题的变化松了口气。“你到哪儿都坐公共交通。是什么让你活在这个国度里却没学会开车的呢？你的社会革命还包括节能减排吗？”

“不。”安灼拉防备地说，“我只是一直太忙了——”

“忙着推动社会变革。”格朗泰尔点了点头。

“忙着工作——”安灼拉抗议道。

格朗泰尔在自己能制止自己之前就笑了出来。他得承认，他的笑声有一丝神经质，但这可能是因为他终于放松了下来。从早上碰到安灼拉开始，他一直处于一种紧绷的状态中。他摸不准安灼拉现在对他是个什么态度——鉴于他上一次争吵时对安灼拉说了那样的话，对方应该有十足的理由讨厌他才是。至于阿兹玛说安灼拉一直在谈论他——这又有点过于梦幻以至于叫他难以相信。然而此时此刻，能够和平地和安灼拉坐在一起，和他一起编点什么鬼话好让一个孩子有个愉快的晚上，或者像很久以前一样开他的玩笑——这才总算摸着一点实感。至少安灼拉没那么讨厌他，格朗泰尔想，他还能认真地坐在这儿和自己争辩呢。

“格朗泰尔……”安灼拉因为他的笑声不明所以地瞪视着他。

“……嘘。嘘。”格朗泰尔说。他笑够了，又直起身看着眼前的林间公路——橙色和紫色的晚霞铺满天际。快六点了，他看着仪表盘上的时间，“安灼拉，瞧。”

他话音刚落，仪表盘上的电子数字就跳到了“18:00”。公路两边的路灯在同一时间尽数亮起、像一串儿星星，点亮了路两旁黑黝黝的树林。

格朗泰尔听到安灼拉在他身边发出了一声小小的吸气声。

“很漂亮，是吧？”他说，“我最喜欢的小把戏。我每次这个点儿在州际公路上开车的时候，都会对自己说‘瞧，格朗泰尔’，然后他们就亮了。这就像我会一点魔法一样。”

会一些点灯的魔法——他在心里想。就好像我的人生虽然很灰暗，但我还能想办法弄出点光似的。这听起来还有点儿可悲，不过有鉴于他所知道最亮的光源此刻正坐在他身边，而他刚刚还卸下了一点多年来的内心重担，此刻他不在意这个。他的光源安静地盯着车前的道路，不知道是在单纯地欣赏美景，还是在思考他的话。他们彼此安然地沉默了一会儿，只是看着窗外的路灯、森林和晚霞飞速掠过。

“所以……”半晌之后，安灼拉突然开口了，“你先前真的一直在看我么？”

格朗泰尔差点因此撞在了隔离带上。他试着说话……

“拜托，这车上还有孩子呢！”伽弗洛什——格朗泰尔此前完全忘了他的存在——在他们后面尖叫道，“所以我们到底去格朗泰尔家还是不去？”

 

这就是为什么过了晚上九点钟以后，在格朗泰尔客厅的电视里传来的砍杀声中，安灼拉还坐在他的餐桌后面工作的原因——没错，当然，安灼拉真的在工作。他从公文包里拿出了笔记本电脑，还有一沓儿分类钉在一起的文件，把他们摊开放在格朗泰尔的大餐桌上，捏着一支记号笔边看边思考、视嘈杂的背景音为无物。

格朗泰尔和伽弗洛什一起坐在沙发上。男孩儿因为电视节目兴奋地晃着悬空的小腿，格朗泰尔却因为餐厅里的安灼拉心不在焉。在他第五次装作若无其事地回头窥探餐桌上发生了什么之后，伽弗洛什似乎有点儿受不了了。

“喂，格朗泰尔。”他用手肘撞了撞格朗泰尔，眼睛依然聚精会神地盯着屏幕，“你家里有什么可喝的么？啤酒、可乐、橙汁？随便什么。去给我拿点儿喝的吧。我渴死了！”

“你至少还有十几年才能合法喝酒呢，小鬼。”格朗泰尔说，如获大赦地从沙发上站了起来，“我去给你挑罐橙汁之类的。”

伽弗洛施甚至没费心回头看他一眼。

“慢慢挑。”他说。

格朗泰尔咽了口唾沫。他不知道这男孩看出了多少，或者他其实什么都知道。是德纳第家的孩子都被生活磨练出了洞察人心的天赋，还是他实在表现的太明显了？

他踱步进了餐厅。安灼拉正在餐桌后面对着电脑看着什么东西，他身边摊开放着一沓纸，看格式像是一份起诉书，上面用记号笔做了不少圈画和涂抹。格朗泰尔故意从他身后走了过去，打开冰箱，伸手在里面翻找、眼睛却盯着安灼拉金发的发旋——和他桌上的起诉书。

古费拉克说检察院拒绝了他们的案子。那这想必是一份自诉，还在修改阶段，还没送进地区法院的门槛。格朗泰尔放低了一点肩膀，想看看安灼拉究竟准备到了哪个阶段。他的电脑屏幕上同时开着好几个法律数据库的页面，数十个案子被相关搜索放在他的桌面上。嘿，格朗泰尔想，他认真的就像是写他法学院一年级的法律写作课作业……

“……呃……！”他惊呼了一声，几个啤酒罐垒在一起、被他的手扫出了冰箱柜，一个接一个地砸在了地上。得了，不该盯着安灼拉看的。格朗泰尔狼狈地蹲下身子，手忙脚乱地收拾地上的狼藉。

“……你还好吗？”安灼拉的声音说。

格朗泰尔抬起头，看到对方转过脸来看着自己，似乎也被听铃桄榔的声音吓了一跳。

“呃……呃。没事，”格朗泰尔说，抱着大概七八个啤酒罐，试图安稳地站起身来，“没事儿。”

安灼拉打量着他。

“以前这儿没这么多酒。”他说。

“呃。”格朗泰尔说。是啊，他想，以前——你在的那半个月里——没有这么多酒。那是如此少有的一段时间，他因为清醒感到快乐。可后来你不在了，我又需要酒了。

一个易拉罐从他的臂弯里掉了出来，再一次砸在地上。

“……抱歉。”格朗泰尔叹了口气说。

安灼拉看了他一会儿。

“我不是在责怪你。”他说。

“当然。”格朗泰尔讪讪地说。他抱着怀里剩下的酒摇摇晃晃地靠近冰箱，试图把它们安然无恙地放回去。不知为什么，安灼拉的视线仍然粘在他的后背上。

“你要看么？”在格朗泰尔关上冰箱门的时候，安灼拉突然说道。

格朗泰尔愣了愣，转过身去看着他。

“什么？”

安灼拉冲他扬了扬手里拿着的一摞文件。“自诉书。”他说，“我去检察院的那天你不在，但我猜古费拉克告诉你了——他们不打算提起公诉，所以我想代理伽弗洛什做刑事自诉。我在准备送去法院的材料……也许你想看看？”

格朗泰尔拉平了嘴巴。他盯着安灼拉的蓝眼睛，试图从中找出一丝蛛丝马迹——他想做些什么？这又是什么“看看格朗泰尔是否已经烂到家了”的良心测试么？

“……呃，不。”他最后摆了摆手说。他确实关心这个案子，他想，尤其是在听完了爱潘妮的所有故事、见了那个圆脸的瘾君子、又看着阿兹玛的眼睛是如何被点亮了之后。但主动回应别人的期待实在太难了——尤其对于他来说，这么多年来……太难太难了。“不用了。”

安灼拉轻声呼了口气。

“因为你‘不想再掺和’了？”他温和地说，看上去有些失望，不过只是平静地把文件放回了桌上，“没关系，我理解。”

格朗泰尔看着他的侧脸。

“是啊。”他轻声说。

他移开了视线，从冰箱上面的柜子里给伽弗洛什拿了一盒橙汁，然后蹲下身捡起刚刚那罐滚到地上的啤酒，拉开了拉环。安灼拉已经没有再看他了。他的眼睛转回去重新盯着屏幕，一只手握着鼠标操纵页面，另一只手在思考中转着手里的记号笔。格朗泰尔抬起下巴喝了一口啤酒，试图从他背后经过。然而，安灼拉桌面上的文件还是吸引了他的视线。就瞧一眼，他对自己说。瞧一眼安灼拉打算怎么写他的诉状，然后就走回去躺在沙发里，把这一切都忘干净。他朝前凑了一点儿，看清了安灼拉写在纸上的罪名，然后……

“……噢。不行，不——这可不行。”他轻声说。

“什么不行？”安灼拉在他耳边说。

格朗泰尔差点吓得跳起来。

他转过头去，看到安灼拉一只手撑在下巴上，正颇怀期待地看着自己。

“……呃。”他说，口干舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇。“不是什么大不了的，我不是——我不是故意看的。只是我刚刚碰巧觉得，呃，我……”

他没说完话。因为安灼拉笑了——不是嘲讽或者好笑，是完全坦诚的欣慰和惊喜。他的蓝眼睛亮了起来，嘴唇向两边咧开、甚至露出了一点牙齿。这感觉就像一个太阳在格朗泰尔的客厅里被点亮了。他拿起那一叠文件，递给格朗泰尔。

“拿去。”他不容置疑地说。

格朗泰尔艰难地吞咽了一下。谁能拒绝这样的安灼拉？尤其是他脸上又出现了这种“我知道我没看错你”的表情的时候。他把啤酒罐和橙汁放在桌上，伸出手去、接过了那些纸，用手指摩擦着纸页的边缘。

“我觉得有些地方可以改改。”他轻声说。

安灼拉看着他。他看起来并不恼火。

“比如什么？”

格朗泰尔轻轻地长吸一口气、然后把它呼了出来。

“看这儿。”他说，指了指自诉书中的一行字，“为什么不写蓄意伤害？”

安灼拉朝他靠近，侧头去看他手里的文件。

“我们没有足够的证据。”他说，“这很容易被驳倒。辩方律师只要指出我们的证据不足以消除合理怀疑……”

格朗泰尔急促地笑了一声。

“停、停，安灼拉，等一下。”他说，伸出一只食指，“你在……你在用辩护思路思考问题了。我要给你提供一个起诉思路：从可能的最重罪开始。”

安灼拉疑惑地看着他。

“什么？”他说，“为什么要这样？”

“为了方便被驳倒。”格朗泰尔慢慢地说，因为安灼拉的信任而逐渐放松下来。意识到自己居然在司法工作的某一方面比安灼拉具有更多的经验，他忍不住迟疑地露出了一个微笑，“最初的罪名往往是为了能在之后作出妥协。如果你没有十成把握能定某一个重罪，就和辩护方讨价还价。你提出一个轻罪作为备选方案，而他们为了让你转而起诉轻罪很可能会承认一部分你的证据……”

“你在说辩诉交易。”安灼拉皱着眉头看着他。

格朗泰尔因为他的表情讪笑了一下。

“是啦。”他说，“我很抱歉让你接触司法工作中并不光彩的一部分，阿波罗？”

安灼拉叹了口气。

“继续说。”他说。

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。不得不承认这种伎俩也是他对于自己的工作最讨厌的事情之一，但既然他拿起了这份自诉书草稿，他还是打算给安灼拉一点建议。

“其实说辩诉交易也不准确。”他说，“毕竟你的案子现在其实还在立案阶段，对吧？连法官都会和你讨价还价什么罪名合适。当法官觉得你的罪名太重时有两种选择：一，他建议你换一个轻罪。二，他给你一个批准，让你能够借用司法调查资源去搜集更多证据。不管哪个都对你有好处，毕竟你自诉最开始时可没有公共警力支持。此外，如果你的罪名过轻、那讨价还价时可就退无可退了。”

安灼拉思考了一会儿，似乎在权衡是要接受他的建议还是重申一遍罪刑法定。

“好吧。”最后他妥协了（毕竟此刻伽弗洛什的正义才是实质正义，对吧？），用记号笔划掉了原先的那行字，“还有什么别的么？”

“建议你同时提交附带民事侵权诉讼的起诉……”格朗泰尔揉着纸片的边角说了下去。安灼拉朝他侧过身，手里拿着记号笔，在那张纸上圈圈改改。如果格朗泰尔稍微低下头去，就能看到他蓬松的金发在自己的手腕旁边轻轻拂动，而他浅色的睫毛在眼窝的阴影里随着呼吸摇晃。这多奇怪啊，他想。在他们长时间的针锋相对之后，他居然在和安灼拉一起工作。实际上，这种感觉竟然如此自然和轻快，这就让一切更奇怪了。他稍稍换了个姿势，把手肘撑在了安灼拉旁边的那张座椅靠背上，塌下腰去，放低上身好让那些文件和对方的视线更加平齐。他一边舒展身体一边说了下去，然而，很快他意识到，安灼拉有一会儿没有没有说话了。

“安灼拉？”他说。

他等了三秒钟，安灼拉没有回应。

“……安灼拉？”他又问了一遍，转过头去看着对方。然而，金发男人脸上此刻正带着一种奇怪的迷茫表情：他确实直勾勾地盯着趴在椅背上的格朗泰尔看，但眼神涣散——他在走神。

格朗泰尔迷惑地皱起眉头——安灼拉？在讨论工作的时候走神？

“你在看什么呢？”他忍不住问道。

他旁边的男人像是如梦初醒般震了一震。

“……什么？”他瞪着眼睛说，看样子差点从椅子上跳起来，“呃。”他顿了顿，”……抱歉。”他又说，令人震惊的结巴了一下，一朵红云飘上他的脸颊。“我没有……咳。抱歉。我刚刚走神了。”他又咳嗽了一声，“你说什么？”

格朗泰尔有点惊讶地看着他。他抬起一边眉毛。

“实在是太累了？”他开玩笑地说，“我还以为你在看我的屁股呢。”

安灼拉瞪着他。

“闭嘴。”他说。

格朗泰尔睁大了眼睛。

“你真的在看我的屁股啊？”他大惊失色，差点把手里的纸扔在地上。

“现在你应该看文件。”安灼拉听起来有些咬牙切齿。他的脸看起来更红了。

“呃。”格朗泰尔说，摸了摸自己的鼻子，“好吧，好吧。”他试着从震惊里缓过神来。*安灼拉*对他的*性吸引力*感兴趣——安灼拉*依然*对他的性吸引力感兴趣。他张了张嘴，这下更口干舌燥了，甚至忘了自己本来要说什么。“我……”

他撑着椅子俯下身，靠近安灼拉，试着想起他该说的下半句话。安灼拉没有躲开，这直接让格朗泰尔的努力落了空——因为他什么都想不出来，除了他眼前一望无际的蓝色……

“格朗泰尔！”伽弗洛什在客厅里喊到，“我可以喝水了没有？”

格朗泰尔猛地清醒了过来。

“唔。嗯……抱歉。”他迅速直起了身子，“就来了！”他对着客厅喊道，然后转回头去看这安灼拉。

“抱歉。”他又说了一次，把手里的文件放回了桌面上，指了指客厅的方向，“我猜我得……过去了。”

安灼拉看着他。

“当然。”他说。要不是他神色如常，格朗泰尔还以为他多少有点失望呢。他点了点头，一只手拿起橙汁盒子，另一只手去够装啤酒的易拉罐、却抓了个空，差点把啤酒罐碰倒……

“小心点儿。”安灼拉说，伸手接住了它。他把罐子递到格朗泰尔手里。

“谢了。”格朗泰尔说。

不知为什么，安灼拉笑了。

“也谢谢你。”

“为了什么？”

“谢谢你帮我看文件。”安灼拉说。他的手指还扶在易拉罐上，碰到了格朗泰尔的手指。

格朗泰尔抿了抿嘴巴。不知为什么，他感觉自己也在笑。

“是我的荣幸。”他说，这次不带任何嘲讽。


	16. Chapter 16

“帮我预约一个和格罗夫先生的会面，好吗？”

格朗泰尔信步走进郡检察院的办公室时，时钟还没指向下午两点。他环顾了一圈，不少工位依然空着，大部分人此时可能正在楼下的街心公园吃他们的三明治，或者在法院的走廊里徘徊着等待开庭。仍在室内的人们忙碌地走来走去，门口接待办公桌后的女孩在打哈欠。一切看起来和近两个月前他离开时毫无分别。他朝接待桌走去，靠在了上面。

那女孩抬起头看着他。她似乎有点没睡醒——毕竟这时还是她的午休时刻——她迷茫地瞧了他一会儿，等到她认出了眼前的人之后，她猛地瞪大了眼睛。

“当然——当然。”她有些慌乱地说，“格朗泰尔。我一会儿就给他打电话，我想他今天没有上庭安排。你可以去他门口的椅子上等一会儿么？”

格朗泰尔冲她笑了笑。

“当然。头儿总是很忙。”

他绕过接待桌，向室内走去。他能感受到前台女孩儿的视线还在他后背上。在他走过办公桌间狭窄的走廊时，其他人也注意到了他。他们看起来有些吃惊，格朗泰尔打赌大部分人以为他已经卷铺盖走人，剩下小部分则不会想到他还有脸皮再次出现在这里。他耸耸肩，抖掉了那些眼神。

格罗夫的办公室在走廊的最里面。格朗泰尔走到门口，在紧闭的门前站定。门框旁的墙壁上贴着他的简短介绍，格罗夫，郡检察长，51岁。重要案件栏里列了一系列他的主要功绩，大部分是白领案件，侵占罪、经济犯罪……只有少部分才是严重刑事案件。他的照片贴在左上角，一个精瘦的中年非裔男人，脸色疲惫，目光锐利。格朗泰尔知道这张照片一定是五年前拍的了，因为从他入职郡检察院开始，格罗夫先生起码增重了二十磅。

他叹了口气，右手食指勾着自己的车钥匙拉环，把它转了一圈。他走到办公室门口贴墙摆着的等候椅上，在那儿坐下。隔着一个办公厅的正对面就是他和古费拉克的办公室，门虚掩着，古费拉克的椅子空着。他一定还在楼下吃午餐，或者在酒吧喝半杯麦芽威士忌。这是件好事，格朗泰尔想，古费拉克不在，说明他暂时不用向他解释一切——解释为什么他突然改变了想法，重新回到了郡检察院的天花板下，坐在老板的办公室门外，希望他可以给自己一个回来复职的机会。

这是为了安灼拉。当然是为了安灼拉。不过与此同时，也是为了伽弗洛什，为了阿兹玛，甚至为了格朗泰尔自己。

距离他和安灼拉上一次见面已经过了三天了。上一周的那个晚上，他们在门前告别，安灼拉向他道谢。“能有一个检察官提供建议是莫大的帮助”，他是这么说的。

“我根本没说什么。”格朗泰尔对他说。

“你说的每一点都很有用，我保证。”安灼拉说，接着面露一丝遗憾，“可惜我们没法让检察院接下这个案子。自诉实在不算我的领域。”

格朗泰尔看着他。

“但你还是要做这个案子。”他说。

“当然了。”安灼拉说，太过自然以至于脱口而出，“不然还会有谁做这种事呢？”

他说出这似乎话才意识到自己听起来有些自傲，于是短促地笑了一声，但是没作订正。格朗泰尔看着他，觉得他的神情一瞬间竟然和自己九岁时仰视的年迈律师重合了。他张开口，想要说些什么，但是又合上了。

“晚安。”他说。

“晚安。”安灼拉看着他说。

他们告别，格朗泰尔回到家里，走上楼梯，把自己和衣扔在床上。他看着天花板上的星星，想昨天晚上那个瘾君子，想白天阿兹玛握着他双手的两只姑娘的柔软的手，想伽弗洛什和他的电台，想安灼拉对他说谢谢。是啊，安灼拉只说谢谢。他明知道格朗泰尔是个检察官，他还不知道他被停了职，因此如果他想要帮助，他大有理由开口叫格朗泰尔帮忙。他明知他开口的话格朗泰尔什么都会为他做，但他什么都没说。他本可以开口要求格朗泰尔去做检察院的工作，说服他们接下这个案子。但他什么都没说，因此这才是他的高尚之处。格朗泰尔在床上翻了个身，他沉沉入睡。在意识飘离身体的最后一刻，他突然想到，这是多年来的第一次，他要自己决定做不做一件事情。

因此今天他坐在检察长门外的等候椅上。没有预约，没告诉古费拉克，没和任何人提起。他用皮鞋的鞋底蹭着地毯上的绒毛，百无聊赖地打量着四周。一个初夏的日子，闷热，窗外的天空是阴沉的灰白色，天气预报说晚上会有暴雨。这光景竟然和他第一次来面试的那天分外相似。他记得当时他穿着一身借来的西装，也是坐在这同一张椅子上，在等待中紧张地用鞋底摩擦着地面。

他轻声笑了。他想起安灼拉怎么描述他第一次见到自己，他想起安灼拉记得的那些细节，包括他不合身的西装，还有乱糟糟的头发。他想起安灼拉是怎样记着那七年前的一切。

他从口袋里掏出手机，打开和安灼拉的短信界面。他们的上一条消息还停留在近两个月前的那个晚上，安灼拉说，“我会晚点回去”。就在那一天安灼拉从他的房子里搬走了。

格朗泰尔深吸了一口气。他编辑了一条信息：你认为我是个懦夫么？

他仰起头来，看着窗外的天空。窗边的树枝在微风里摇摆。他点了发送，把手机静音放进了口袋里。

“格朗泰尔。”他听到有人叫他。

他抬起头，看见格罗夫站在办公室门口。这位检察长确实比照片上增重了二十磅不止，曾经瘦削的脸庞如今饱满并被晒得发光，西装扣子艰难地在肚子上绷紧。他低下头看着格朗泰尔。

“下午好。”他说，“要进去聊聊么？”

“当然。”格朗泰尔说。他露出一个笑容，站起身来，走进了一个月前他得到停职处理的那间办公室内。他的视线从办公室一侧的书架上略过，那里摆着不少玻璃或者金属奖牌，还有一些木质相框。在有一张照片里，格罗夫先生和他的妻子站在一起，他的妻子比他还要胖，他们的五个孩子围在周围，每个都有他那样晒得发光的黝黑脸庞。在另一张照片里，他和他大儿子站在一起，男孩穿着高中毕业典礼的袍子，手里拿着用绶带绑起来的毕业证书。格朗泰尔认出照片里的另一个人曾经是地方法院的法官，如今应该是某所大学法律先导教育的负责人。他还想继续看过去，但格罗夫先生帮他拉开了办公桌对面的椅子，朝他笑了笑。

“坐吧，格朗泰尔。”他说。

“谢谢。”格朗泰尔说。他在格罗夫对面坐下，看到办公桌上的日历上贴着一沓儿便签纸，每一个上面都写着一个案件的开庭时间和负责它的检察官。它们数量如此之多，甚至完全盖住了日历原本的内容。

“我很高兴你今天能来。”这位五十多岁的检察长说。他脸上带着殷勤的笑意，让人难以分辨他曾经建议格朗泰尔休假的意图是否是逼迫他主动辞职。“你想要回来继续工作了么？”

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩膀。他打量着眼前中年男人的脸。他不知道如何回答这个问题，却不愿意显得自己太唐突。他在椅子上挪动了一下，露出一个笑容。

“我听说了一个案子。”他试探性地说。

格罗夫看着他。他看起来不打算帮格朗泰尔把他的话讲完。

格朗泰尔叹了口气。

“伽弗洛什·德纳第。”他缓缓地说，“我听说他想起诉自己的外祖父母虐待罪，但——”

“格朗泰尔。”格罗夫开口，打断了他。“这是那个叫安灼拉的律师送来的案子，是么？”

格朗泰尔咬住了自己的下嘴唇。

“是的，”他不情愿地说，不知道为什么这位检察长还记得他两个月前的轶事的细枝末节，“但我不是从他那里听说的。我不是任何人的说客。我只是碰巧——碰巧知道检察院不打算接这个案子。我认为如果我们能帮那个孩子我们就应该帮他，我——”

“你认为我们‘应该帮那个孩子’。”格罗夫重复道，再一次打断了他的话。这时格朗泰尔终于看出了他的笑容只是挂在皮肤上的一层面具，笑容悬在他脸上，但这个男人没有在笑。“你想回来做这个案子么？”

格朗泰尔在他的眼神中瑟缩了。他把自己的两个手掌并在一起，夹在大腿中间，不舒服地挪动了一下。

“我是这么想的。”他说，“如果我能回来，我会很愿意做这个案子。你瞧，德纳第的案子。我起诉过阿兹玛·德纳第，我起诉过杀死她父亲的嫌疑犯，我差不多是个……德纳第专家。”他干巴巴地说，短促地笑了一声，认为这个笑话一点都不好笑，“了解他们的家庭状况然后代理这个男孩对我来说不是难事。他们能够……信任我。”

格罗夫看了他一眼。他把自己桌子上两个咖啡杯中的一个拿了出来，在桌角的咖啡壶下为自己接了一杯咖啡。

他没有给格朗泰尔也接一杯。

“你认为他们会信任你么？”他缓慢地说，“我记得两个月前你和——那位辩护律师——创造了一起新闻事故，所以才被移出了冉·瓦让的案子。你继续和他们合作，想必没什么说服力。”

“我们现在已经没有关系了。”他迅速地说，接着意识到这句话听起来多么像个不成熟的高中生，只好尴尬地咳嗽了一声。“我是说，我和安灼拉已经没有交流了。再加上我已经被移出了瓦让的案子，我在这两个案子之间已经没有任何利益冲突。如果检察院接收这个虐待罪指控，安灼拉必然会退出案子。你不需要担心曾经那个——新闻事故——对案件造成任何影响……”

“可它实际上确实会造成影响。”中年男人说，打断了他的话。他拿起咖啡杯抿了一口，格朗泰尔看着那些泡沫在他的上嘴唇上慢慢消失。“这不是个好主意，格朗泰尔。熟知那些网络故事的人不会希望你再出现在任何一个相关的案子里的，不管你怎么告诉他们你没有实质利益冲突——都是白搭。”他停顿了一下，那个微笑的面具依然挂在她的脸上，“我不希望人们觉得郡检察院在人员调度上缺乏规范。你明白吗？”

格朗泰尔抿了抿嘴。

“好吧。”他说，摊开双手，耸了耸肩。“我理解。我真的理解。但如果这样呢？检察院可以接收这个案子，不由我负责。随便分配另一个检察官来做它就好了。我不出庭，不参与。只要确认有人负责它就好了。”他停顿了一会儿，又想到了什么，因为这个主意而兴奋得身体前倾、把双手撑在了桌面上，“噢！或者这样。格罗夫先生，我们可以这样。我不以郡检察官的身份参与这个案子，我可以作为个人律师代理它，这样我——”

“你在郡检察院任职的时候是不能代理私人案件的，格朗泰尔。”格罗夫平板地说。他的笑容已经摇摇欲坠，他开始不开心了，但是格朗泰尔还没有意识到。

“好吧，那么前一种呢？我不参与它，找另外一个人来负责。马吕斯太年轻了，但我觉得——”

“格朗泰尔。”中年男人冷冰冰地打断了他。

格朗泰尔抬起头去，这才发现那副笑容满面的面具已经完全消失了。格罗夫注视着他，那双棕色的眼睛里既有不快，又有一丝不耐烦。他把咖啡杯放在了桌上，两只粗黑的双手交扣，十根手指像一串油光锃亮的小香肠一样绞在一起。格朗泰尔噤了声。

检察长注视着他。这半分钟像半小时那样长。

“你知道我当年为什么雇佣你么？”他终于开口时说道。

格朗泰尔叹了口气。他知道自己搞砸了。

 “因为我在阿兹玛·德纳第的案子里做的很好？”他试探性地问。

非裔男人摇了摇头。

“不全是。”他说，“更重要的是——因为你识时务。”

“识时务？”

“识时务。”那男人说，“在分流人员不小心把你放进那个案子后没多久，我就知道你认识当事人。这不是什么难事，你的教育背景，阿兹玛·德纳第的教育背景——你们在同一所中学里。按理说我应该立刻把你拿掉，但有意思的是，我发现你非常努力——你对那个案子非常、非常的努力。”

“噢。”格朗泰尔轻声说。他感到一阵恶心的感觉——对他自己。

“我听说过你法学院一年级的时候曾经惹恼了我们的另一个同事。”格罗夫接着说，“我听说了你对他的精彩演讲。你想要社会正义，因此大骂一个检察官，这听起来确实有趣。但更有意思的是，仅仅一年多后，你就又回来了。依然是实习生，依然想做检察官。但这回你不再破口大骂，反而对你当年嗤之以鼻的事情全情投入。这实在打动了我。”

格朗泰尔攥紧了手指。

“您别嘲笑我了。”他低声说。

中年男人摇了摇头。

“不，我不是在嘲讽你。实际上，我很欣赏这种品质。”他停顿了一下，抬起头来盯着格朗泰尔。“我们这样的人，格朗泰尔。”他说，举起一只手来指指自己，向格朗泰尔提醒他的肤色，“少数人，或者移民。在检察系统谋职位天然就更艰难些。你来面试的时候，说英语甚至还有法语口音。我本来根本不想留下你，因为陪审团不会喜欢一个有口音的出庭律师。但就像我说的——你在那个案子里的表现打动了我。”他分开了双手，用右手手指敲击着桌面，“你很聪明，很敏锐。你做诉讼案件会是一把好手。但更重要的是，在保住自己的位子和弥补对当事人的愧疚之间，你选择了自己。你知道为了生存该做什么。我喜欢这一点：你仅仅用了一年就抛弃了幻想，选择了生存。”他停下了，眼神扫向了书架上的照片，那张全家福里，他的家人们对着他微笑。“而抛弃幻想对我们这一行——对我们这样肤色或口音却还想从事这一行的人来说——尤其重要。”

格朗泰尔没有说话。他感到自己的胃又一次拧紧了，那种久违的下坠感掌控了他。

“也许。”他缓慢地说，“我现在不那么想了。”

格罗夫看着他。

“也许——我不欣赏你现在的想法。”

“但那是个孩子。”格朗泰尔突然说道，“那是个孩子，格罗夫。你自己也有孩子——你有五个。”他说得又急又快，几乎孤注一掷，“你的孩子是荣誉毕业生，但那个孩子却什么也没有。他的母亲在监狱里，他的祖母骚扰他，他甚至没有一台电视机。也许我们可以帮他，也许我们可以至少让他安全的长大，也许我们——”

他停住了。他抬起头去，看着非裔检察长。那双棕色眼睛里冰冷的神色让他住了口。

“那是个几乎不可能赢的案子。”格罗夫说，拉平了肥厚的下颚。“检察院不该浪费资源，投入一个没有意义的案子，增加一个败诉记录。你想必已经看到了我的日历——检察院要忙的案件已经太多了。”

“没有意义？”格朗泰尔说，“那是一个活生生的男孩儿，格罗夫。不是一个记录。”

他的上司看着他。

“我不是个坏人，格朗泰尔。”他说，从椅子上站了起来，走到了书架前——这是一个明显的送客姿态。他的棕色眼睛看着自己和大儿子的合影，眼神柔和了下去，声音却更加冰冷。“我不是个坏人。但做我们这行本来就不是为了处理一切不平之事——做我们这一行就是要抛弃幻想。工作不是幻想。”

格朗泰尔看着他的背影，和他映在玻璃书架上的脸。一阵奇怪的感受涌上了的心头——确切地说，这已经不是一个感受，而是一个念头。格朗泰尔咀嚼着这个念头，他突然意识到他已经抱有这个念头很久了。

他从椅子上站了起来，望向他的上司。

“我想我已经不适合做这一行了。”他说。

非裔检察长转过头来注视着他。那双棕色眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶、随后是惋惜，但很快恢复了意料之中的平静。

“我想是的。”他摇了摇头说。“我很遗憾，格朗泰尔。”

“我也很遗憾。”格朗泰尔说。但不知为什么，他胃里那种沉重的感觉消失了。他感觉他变得轻快了，从他的脚底飞了起来，像一个想要飞出房间的气球一样顶在了天花板上。“为你。”

他露出了一个微笑，走出了那间办公室。

 

他回到办公室收拾自己的东西时吓坏了坐在那儿的实习生，他连连道歉自己只是暂时占用格朗泰尔的位置，而格朗泰尔拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉他自己只不过是来做个离职。他花了些时间收拾自己留下的东西，在看到那个他曾经用来装酒的矿泉水瓶时，他对自己笑了出来。他把那个瓶子举过头顶，做了个投篮的动作——它直接落进了办公室另一头古费拉克的垃圾桶里。古费拉克在临近下班时间时才出现，不知道是忙于其他外勤工作，还是单纯翘了下午的班。他对格朗泰尔的决定先是大呼小叫了一会儿，但稍后也露出了意料之中的了然表情。他拍了拍格朗泰尔的肩膀祝他好运，告诉他自己会怀念每个和他一起去酒吧取乐的周五晚上的。

“但我有种预感，我们以后还会经常在法院里见面的。”他的朋友眨着眼睛说。

“当然了。”格朗泰尔向他保证。

“你想必已经想好下一步的规划了？”

“你等着瞧吧。”

他们在检察院门口笑着拥抱告别，格朗泰尔搬着他的杂物箱钻进自己的车里，拉上了驾驶座的安全带。他的手机从口袋里滑了出来，屏幕亮了，上面有两条消息和两个未接电话，都来自安灼拉。

“你很勇敢。”第一条消息写道。

“发生什么了？”这是第二条消息。

格朗泰尔冲着手机屏幕笑了。他发动车子，按照记忆里的路线朝安灼拉的家驶去。

天空像预报中一样下起了夏季的暴雨，格朗泰尔在安灼拉的住所所在的街道上环绕了两圈，终于找到了一个空着的停车位。他远远望着大概五十多米外安灼拉的家，那房子已经翻修完毕，窗户换了新玻璃，邮筒也重新竖了起来——那副被人破坏过的景象仿佛已经是很久以前的事情了。他望着路面，雨水不断在地上砸出密密麻麻的水花，天色灰暗，雨声震耳欲聋。如果他要跑过去，一定会淋湿自己。

“去他的。”他只用了两秒就做了决定。

他打开车门，一脚踏进雨水里，朝安灼拉的门前跑去。等他踏上门口的台阶时，已然浑身湿透。他一边冷得牙齿打颤，一边快乐地笑了起来。他伸手按响了门铃。

铃声只响了两下，门就开了。

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉惊讶地说。他还穿着衬衫，显然刚刚到家。他看着格朗泰尔湿透的衣服皱起了眉头，伸手想要把他拉进室内，“你怎么了？你在发抖……”

“安灼拉——安灼拉。”格朗泰尔迫不及待地打断了他。他伸出手去，一把反抓住了安灼拉的手腕，“我有事情想告诉你。”


	17. Chapter 17

格朗泰尔七岁前，一直和家人住在路易斯安那州南部一处法语区内，街坊四邻永远吵闹不休，夏季漫长而潮湿，楼房之间搭架的木板总有一股潮湿的霉味。每当暴雨来临，格朗泰尔从他常常打发时光的一处废弃农田狂奔回家，浑身淋个湿透。他记得自己站在家门口的软垫上，从头到脚都在滴水。和他一起跑回来的那个邻居家的男孩很快被自己的母亲拉进房间，一张洗毛了边、有鹅黄色花纹的浴巾盖在那男孩头上，两只女人的手抓住那毛巾，一通揉搓，动作粗鲁，全不似法语片里的女人优雅轻巧地擦洗钢琴。格朗泰尔站在那儿，看着那孩子消失在门后，一阵女人关切的指责隐约传来，接着是欢声笑语。他等上五分钟、十分钟、二十分钟，这时一阵酒瓶碎裂的声音会从他自己的家门内传来，接着是男人的叫骂声、女人的哭叫声。他像一只猴子一样弹了起来，飞也似地逃进后院，顺着粉刷用的梯子钻进阁楼的窗户，用毯子裹住自己，等着自己的体温把自己烤干。每次暴雨，他总是在等。他等着自己的母亲用一张宽大、在烘干机里烤得暖洋洋的浴巾裹住他，替他擦干滴水的头发。不用鹅黄色的花纹，白色的浴巾也好，什么样的浴巾都好。但他从来没有等到过。  
“格朗泰尔，你还好么？”安灼拉问道。  
“我有事情想告诉你。”格朗泰尔说，因为浑身湿透而牙关打颤。  
“你先在这等一会儿。”安灼拉皱着眉头说。  
他将格朗泰尔握着他胳膊的手拨了下去，快步消失在门廊一侧。他的脚步声重新靠近的时候，一张毛织物几乎是从天而降，带着烘干机的干燥气味，被拉过来盖在了格朗泰尔的脑袋上。  
“进来吧。”他听到安灼拉的声音从这张浴巾外面传来。两只手扯住了他身体两侧的布料、将他包裹起来拉进了房间。  
房门在格朗泰尔的身后关上，雨声被隔绝在了室外。他不发抖了、牙齿也不打战了，只听见自己的心跳在毯子下的小空间里撞击着他的胸膛。  
“……谢谢。”他小声说。  
安灼拉没听见——他当然不可能听见。这句话像是对格朗泰尔自己说的，但这不妨碍他说完后便迟疑地笑了出来。他伸出一只手，把浴巾往脑后推了推、让自己的眼睛露了出来。  
“抱歉我弄湿你的地板了。”他看着眼前的金发男人说。  
“那就快点把自己擦干。”安灼拉毫无幽默感地回应道。即便如此，他的姿态却让格朗泰尔微笑起来：他两手抓着格朗泰尔脸庞两侧垂下的布料，一边抹掉他脸上的雨水、一边试图擦干他的头发，却反而将一大把湿透了的卷发翻到了格朗泰尔的额前——尽管他脸上的表情严肃得像在研究一枚展柜里的水晶有几个剖面，他实际上却把另一个人弄得更狼狈了。这种认真的笨拙姿态让格朗泰尔心里涌起了一股奇妙的酸涩感：他到底做了什么好事，竟值得这个男人给他如此的关怀？他到底做了什么好事，以至于终于等到了这张温暖的毛毯？  
“如果你能抬手帮帮我的忙，而不是只站在这里傻笑，一切会容易得多。”安灼拉挫败地叹了口气说道。  
格朗泰尔难以控制自己的嘴角扬得更高了。  
“别这么苛刻。”他听到自己说，因为心情太好几乎已经像是在耍赖了。“忒弥斯，阿波罗，管他是谁，对我温柔点吧——我刚丢了工作呢。”  
安灼拉的蓝眼睛瞪大了。  
“你丢了什么？”他难以置信地说。  
下一秒钟，在格朗泰尔反应过来的时候，他已经坐在安灼拉的沙发上了。他肩膀上搭着吸水的毛巾，膝盖上盖着一条波点花纹的毯子，手里捧着一个陶瓷马克杯——难以置信，安灼拉竟然会加热牛奶，并且主动把它端给格朗泰尔。  
“如果我有选择的话，”格朗泰尔忍不住说道，因为这样的情景几乎不知所措地笑了出来，“你给我一罐啤酒会更好。”  
“你没得选。”安灼拉毫不留情地说，“除非你想感冒。”他的语气说明他连“感冒”的选项都不打算留给格朗泰尔——格朗泰尔几乎因为他这幅郑重甚至暗含保护欲的架势发出了一个小小的呻吟。他咬住了自己的下嘴唇，往沙发里又陷进去了一点儿。由于一时间不敢再盯着安灼拉的脸看，他只好转而抬眼打量四周。安灼拉的房子比他自己的要小一些，家具非常简单，几乎只比标准的出租屋配置多出了几个书架。一切都令人咋舌地整齐，客厅一侧资料柜上的法律评论期刊甚至是按照书籍的颜色归类排列的。只有他所处的沙发和茶几看起来平添了几分活泼的颜色，彩色的毛毯、大小不一的靠垫、茶几上甚至摆着一套茶具——格朗泰尔有充分的证据推断，安灼拉有时会在这儿会见他的委托人。  
“格朗泰尔。”他听到安灼拉叹了口气，把沙发另一边堆着的两个看上去有五百多页的文件夹搬到了地上，在腾出来的位置上坐下。“你碰到了什么麻烦？郡检察院将你开除了么？”他郑重而严肃地看向格朗泰尔，“我在律所里确实有一位朋友非常擅长劳动合同纠纷，如果你需要的话，我现在就可以叫他过来……”  
“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔感叹道，忍俊不禁地打断了他。“安灼拉。”他又喊了一遍，只是因为自己很享受这么做。他将视线放回安灼拉的脸上，朝他笑了笑，“放松点，安灼拉。我不是找你寻求法律援助的。”  
安灼拉眨了眨眼睛，略显困惑地看着他。  
“但你刚刚说你丢了工作。”  
“是我主动辞职的。”格朗泰尔说道。他看着安灼拉的眼睛，深吸了一口气。“实际上，我本来就已经……两个月没有上班了。”  
那双盯着他的蓝眼睛睁大了。  
“两个月？”安灼拉皱着眉头说，“两个月是从……”  
格朗泰尔在空中摆了摆自己没拿着杯子的那只手，短促地笑了一声。  
“从我们被拍到后的第二天，是啊。”他说，“我被停了薪，一直在家呆着呢。”  
他看到安灼拉放在大腿上的拳头握紧了。  
“你的意思是……你当时被迫离开了检察院？”安灼拉厉声说道。令格朗泰尔惊讶的是，他的声音竟然有些微微发抖，就像在强忍着怒火那样。  
他忍不住抬起眼睛去看安灼拉的表情——他抿着嘴唇，鼻翼因为怒气轻轻翕动。这幅样子既威严又漂亮得不像话，几乎让格朗泰尔看得出了神。  
“嘿。”他轻声说，把马克杯放在茶几上、举起双手，做了个安抚的姿势。“别激动，安灼拉。也不能说我完全是‘被迫’的吧——你知道的，那件事闹得可不太愉快。无论如何，当时我的老板都不可能让我再做瓦让的案子。再加上负责这件事的警官相当咄咄逼人，我干脆帮郡检察院一个忙，暂时离开，帮他们避开一点——啊，怎么说？大众审查的风口浪尖。”他干笑了一声，试图显得不太在乎——令人惊讶的是，他这时意识到自己真的不那么在乎了。“更何况，你也知道嘛，检察院本来就不是什么性少数的人间天堂。比起罗宾·沙哈尔 ……”  
“他们怎么能这样对你？”安灼拉严厉地打断了他的话，“蹭”地一声从沙发上站了起来。这时他脸上的表情甚至可以称得上是狂怒了，“沙哈尔已经是近三十年前的案子了！我敢赌咒发誓，现在没有任何机构可以因为员工的私生活解雇他们，更别提是性取向，这绝对违反反歧视规定——”  
“嘘、嘘，安灼拉，冷静点。”格朗泰尔忍不住说。他瞪大了眼睛，几乎被安灼拉脸上的表情吓住了。“你把我吓到了——”  
“我真不知道我什么时候还可以‘把你吓到’。”安灼拉语气辛辣地说。意识到他居然在讽刺，格朗泰尔的眼睛睁得更大了。“你为什么不告诉我？他们的做法完全属于‘用非正常安排迫使雇员离职’的范畴，这是根本不被允许的。”他在沙发和茶几之间的一点空隙里怒气冲冲地踱步，挥舞着攥成拳的右手，“我真不知道你为什么瞒着我——”  
格朗泰尔仰头看着他。他伸出一只手，小心地勾起指节碰了碰安灼拉。  
“我不想利用你的同情心。”他轻轻地说。  
安灼拉挥舞的拳头停住了。他低头瞪着格朗泰尔。  
“……你在说胡话。”他犹豫了一会儿、继而恶狠狠地说，但明显因为那根碰了他的手指软化了一点。“你能为了什么利用我的同情心？除了……”他顿住了。一阵游移不定掠过他的脸庞——很明显，他想起了那个他们发生争吵的晚上。  
“……我的天啊。格朗泰尔。”他轻声说，“我真不敢相信。我那时竟然以为你只是受不了一点指责……”  
“我那时确实受不了嘛。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩膀说。  
安灼拉摇了摇头。“这不一样。”他说，“我不知道你当天在检察院经历了什么……”他停住了，半晌之后，他长长地叹了一口气。“你那时就应该告诉我的。”他皱着眉头重复道。  
格朗泰尔只是盯着他的脸看。金发男人此时此刻的表情让他心里升起一股奇妙的满胀感来。  
“现在说也不算太晚。”他慢慢地说道，“因为我这时确实想利用一点你的同情心。”  
安灼拉看着他。  
“为什么？”他略带困惑地说。  
格朗泰尔轻轻吸了口气。他将两只手抬起来、手心向上，朝怒气冲冲、像一只烧开了的水壶那样冒着烟地站在一旁的安灼拉伸了出去。  
“为了这个吧。”他小心翼翼地说，“我那天让你离开……你能原谅我吗？”  
安灼拉注视着他。那双蓝眼睛短暂地睁大了，在惊讶之后、一丝难以描述的柔和神情从蓝色的天幕下一闪而过。他迟疑了一下，最终伸出双手，把自己的手放在了格朗泰尔的手心里。  
“我还是气得要命。”他没好气地说。  
“当然，当然……我知道。”格朗泰尔说。  
他们安静地沉默了一会儿。突然之间，安灼拉的嘴唇抿紧了。  
“这么说，那天你让我离开时，你不是……天啊。我竟然以为你是因为……”他心烦意乱地咕哝道。  
“你以为什么？”格朗泰尔问。  
安灼拉向下瞪着他。“我以为你厌倦了我的行事方式。”他极快地说，仿佛承认这话让他分外难为情。“……当然，我当然知道你一直试图嘲笑我说的很多话。用那些不着边际的隐喻、典故、形容词，好让我觉得我做的事情不成熟、缺乏事故、或者根本是幻想……”他小幅度地翻了个白眼（这表情差点让格朗泰尔笑了出来），“但在那之前我却明白你不是真的像你说的那么想。很奇怪吧？我颇有自信。我认为你并不真的觉得我不成熟、只是个幻想家，或者我认为你至少不讨厌我这样。”他顿了顿，“但那个晚上我以为……你开始对这些感到厌倦了。因为这种行事方式明显伤害到了你——你说‘拥有一颗坚硬的心脏不是一种义务’，对吧？我认为你不希望我继续扰乱你的生活，你不想要指责、辱骂、身处风口浪尖，因此你希望我和我的行事方式——以及它的影响——从此远离你。”  
格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛。  
“你真是个傻瓜，太阳神。”他难以置信地说，“我自己的生活根本不足挂齿。让我发疯的是那件事对你造成的影响——我又是什么人，我凭什么敢和你做一对爱情鸟，然后用这个毁了你？也许有天这世界要磨掉你的斗志——我情愿没有那一天——但无论如何，磨掉它的不能是我。我那时想着，你最好离我远些吧，离这个检察院的蛀虫、无所作为的懒汉远些，别让他成了你的污点，这样你才能继续站在法庭上，为你那奇怪的——美丽的——几乎是幻想的理想战斗。这才是为什么我让你走。”  
安灼拉看着他。他听着格朗泰尔说话，那紧抿着的嘴角慢慢地松开了、锁着的眉头又变回了那片平静的高原。他的手在格朗泰尔的手里放松下来。他呼出了一口气。  
“看来我们对自己的推断都有些自以为是了。”他说。  
“想必如此。”格朗泰尔说。  
一个既放松又有些困惑的褶皱出现在了安灼拉的嘴角。  
“那么你这时怎么又不想避开我了？”他说。  
格朗泰尔没有说话。他拉着安灼拉的双手，壮着胆子捏了捏。  
“我正要说呢。”他轻声说，“实际上，这就是我今天想告诉你的事。”  
安灼拉没有抽回自己的手。只是这一点就已经让格朗泰尔备受鼓舞了。他稍微用了点力，拽了拽安灼拉的手臂，把他拉下来坐在了自己身边。  
“我在听着呢。”安灼拉说，方才语气中的怒火烟消云散。似乎当他被另一个人抓着手的时候，再生气是一件很难的事情。  
格朗泰尔咽了一口唾沫。  
“实际上，我今天去了一趟检察院。”他缓缓地说，“那天你们离开之后，我总在想你说的那句话——‘可惜没办法让检察院接下这个案子’。这话让我觉得，没准我能做点什么……啊，可别嘲笑我。你知道我的，我不是什么大公无私之人，很久以来，对一切事情，我能不在意、就不在意，能视而不见、便视而不见。既然一切本来就是徒劳无功，我何必白费力气？但说来可笑，这段日子我却开始禁不住想：也许我真的可以做点什么呢？也许那些看似徒劳无功的事情是有其效用的？也许我还能……帮帮那个孩子。”  
他停下了。他抬头去找安灼拉的眼睛——要是那其中有一丝嘲笑的神色，他会受不了的。  
那其中没有丝毫嘲讽之色。  
“说下去。”安灼拉只是说。  
格朗泰尔又吞咽了一下。“当然。”他说，“我想……我想帮帮他。我当年也许没有帮上他的母亲，如今我却想帮他。因此我去了检察院，我找到我们的检察长——你认得的，那个叫格罗夫的家伙——我想让他把这案子给我。我对他说，我想回去工作，我还想做这个案子。你想必能猜到，他拒绝了我。他说我不久前还是话题人物，不适合再做这个案子。我接着提议用个人律师的身份参与——显然，作为在职检察官，我也不能那么做。我又想了个法子，我试图让他答应把这案子给另一个检察官，我还试图……噢。当然。他通通拒绝了。我肯定惹恼了他，于是他对我说，如果我继续这样，我就不适合继续做个检察官了。”他停了下来，迟疑地朝安灼拉露出一个微笑。“那一瞬间，我突然觉得，是啊，我为什么还要继续在那儿呢？一点意义、一点意义都没有啊。因此我说：我想是的——我不再合适了。”  
他停下了。他抬起头，再一次用自己的眼睛去找安灼拉的眼睛。那眼睛里的神情让他呆住了——他从来没有见安灼拉显得如此自豪过。  
“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉轻声说。这语气几乎让格朗泰尔脸红了。“你真的那么做了？”  
“是啊，我是那么做的。”他脸颊发烫地说，“那老家伙说，格朗泰尔，我为你感到遗憾——我说，不，我为你感到遗憾。”这次他笑出了声。他朝安灼拉的方向靠近了一点，沙发垫在他的大腿下方发出了甜蜜的吱呀一声。“这句话还挺经典的，对吧？可惜没有‘操你自己的屁眼儿去吧’那句那么经典——我变老了，安灼拉。我创造金句的能力想必下降了。”  
安灼拉注视着他。半晌之后，一个同时包含着喜爱和无奈的笑容出现在了他的嘴边。  
“我想不通你为什么要为那句话如此沾沾自喜。”他说，按在格朗泰尔手心上的大拇指捏紧了他的手。“但我是对的。”  
“什么是对的？”格朗泰尔问道。  
“当我说‘你很勇敢’的时候。”安灼拉说。他边说边同样朝着格朗泰尔的方向倾身。他们的距离比刚刚更近了，但也许他自己还没意识到。在他的鼻尖离格朗泰尔的鼻尖只有一个拳头的距离的时候，他停住了。  
“是啊，我还没问你呢。”格朗泰尔轻声说，“你怎么不问我为什么问你那个问题？你直接就回答了我。你收到那条信息时没觉得奇怪吗？”  
“是有些奇怪。”安灼拉说道，“但是回答那个问题对我来说更重要。我怎么能让你继续觉得自己是个懦夫呢？”  
这句话带来的甜蜜、酸涩、和所有如释重负的感觉像一记重锤一样撞上了格朗泰尔的胸膛。  
“安灼拉。”他说道，太过虔诚、几乎像喘不过气来一样，“我可以和你一起做伽弗洛什的案子吗？”  
安灼拉冲他笑了。  
“当然。”他说。“何必还要问呢？”  
他们彼此靠近，嘴唇相贴，消弭了最后一个拳头的距离。谢天谢地，这次安灼拉没有再问：我可以吻你么？

等到门铃声响起的时候，雨已经停了，他们正在沙发上难舍难分。那条波点花纹的毯子被掀过了沙发靠背、几个垫子被踢到了地板上。格朗泰尔的上衣与其说是穿在他身上、不如说只是堪堪挂在他的手臂上，几乎已经被他的体温烤干了。安灼拉正跪在他双腿之间的空隙里，衬衫扣子解开了三颗，气喘吁吁、金发乱成一团——这是他刚刚把嘴唇印在格朗泰尔的肚脐上时，对方呻吟着收紧手指而造成的结果。他一只手的拇指按在格朗泰尔脸颊一侧的颌骨上，低下头继续亲吻他的下巴。而格朗泰尔用一只脚缠住他的膝盖将他拉得更近，直到他的胯骨紧紧压上自己的大腿。  
“……快点，安灼拉。”他听到自己催促道，“把你的西裤脱了。”  
门铃就在这时候响了。  
安灼拉挫败地呻吟了一声。  
“……我不想去应门。”还没等格朗泰尔开口，他就抱怨道，“我们别管他吧。”  
格朗泰尔惊讶地眨了眨眼。  
“真让我震惊，说这话的居然是安灼拉。”他笑着感叹道，“去吧。也许是工作呢？”想到曾经发生过的对话，他忍不住逗安灼拉。  
安灼拉叹了口气。他扶着沙发扶手直起身来，依然头发蓬乱、面色通红，衣衫不整、气喘吁吁。那两片湿润的嘴唇几乎像在发光一样——格朗泰尔盯着他的样子，不无感叹地想——无论此刻门外是谁，能看到这样一副场景，真叫人嫉妒。  
“不管外面是谁，我希望他很快就走。”安灼拉说，极不情愿地踩在地板上。  
“我想他会的。”格朗泰尔揶揄道，注意到安灼拉正努力用衬衣下摆遮住裤裆的状况，他忍不住笑了起来。“瞧瞧你，无论谁看到你这幅样子，他都会明白自己打断了什么——”  
“闭嘴。”安灼拉边试图抚平自己的头发边恶狠狠地说道。门铃又响了一声。他叹了口气，走过去打开了房门。  
“嗨，安灼拉。”一个女人的声音在门外响起，“我来送你上次找我要的那些文件原件，我——”  
她的声音停住了，尾音抬高、拉长，卡在了一个转弯上。这语调太过熟悉，格朗泰尔甚至不用看都能想象出她惊讶地挑高一边眉毛的样子——  
“……爱潘妮？”他忍不住朝门口走去。  
不错，正是那深色头发的女孩站在门口。她穿着一件看上去像是加油站工作服的T恤，手里抱着一个牛皮纸袋，瞪大了画着粗眼线的眼睛。  
“格朗泰尔？”她怔怔地说，“你怎么在……”她停住了。她的棕色眼睛扫过格朗泰尔的脸、然后是他挂在手臂上的衣服、接着又回到了依然一团乱的安灼拉脸上。她的眉毛挑得更高了，看起来已经心知肚明，但却不知所措——很明显，她也没想到自己会和格朗泰尔在这种情况下重逢。“我不知道我打断了……”她不确定地眨了眨眼睛，“也许我应该等会儿再来？”  
“……别走。”格朗泰尔立刻说道。在他能反应过来之前，他已经抓住了爱潘妮的手腕，“你不用……你不用因为我离开。”老天，这真是太尴尬了。他在心里哀叹——他们已经快两个月没联系过了，这时又该说些什么呢？在他一声不吭地甩手不干之后，她还愿意再看见他么？  
爱潘妮瞧着他看——她看起来和他一样不知如何是好。  
“我不确定我现在应该……”她谨慎地说。  
安灼拉叹了口气。  
“进来吧。”他说。  
爱潘妮打量着他们。  
“我是因为案子找你的，安灼拉。”她说，“你真的不用请我喝个茶什么的——”  
安灼拉抿了抿自己的下唇。他转过头去看着格朗泰尔，似乎是在用眼神征求他的同意。  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。他躲闪开了爱潘妮的目光——他还没想过要这么快地把这个消息传达给爱潘妮呢。在他的轶事给她带来那么大的伤害之后，她还会愿意信任他么？“好吧。”他轻声对安灼拉说道，“你告诉她吧。”  
安灼拉点了点头。  
“爱潘妮。”他说，转向门口站着的姑娘，“格朗泰尔——他要和我一起做这起自诉。”  
爱潘妮的眼睛再一次睁大了。  
“格朗泰尔？”她不确定地说。  
格朗泰尔咬着自己的下唇。他仍然不敢看她。  
“这是真的吗？”爱潘妮又问道。她的棕色眼睛望向格朗泰尔，既小心翼翼、又似乎怀有希冀。  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。他鼓起勇气，转过头去，小心地对上爱潘妮的眼睛。  
“这是真的。”他试探地说，“当然，到目前为止只是个想法。我只是觉得我可以帮上忙——我的意思是，我确实想帮忙。当然，如果你觉得不合适，我也不一定要……”  
他没能说完他的话。因为爱潘妮突然张开双臂、猛地扑了上来，紧紧搂住了他。那双瘦削的、细长的胳膊搂住了他的脖子，手指抓住了他的肩膀。格朗泰尔甚至不用仔细观察，就能感觉到她在发抖——他喉咙发紧，立刻一句话都说不出来了。  
“谢谢你，格朗泰尔。”她埋在他的肩头颤抖地说，声音不知道是在哭、还是在笑，“我的天啊……你这混蛋。谢谢你。谢谢你。”  
格朗泰尔只是愣在那儿。“我……”他尝试着开口，但张开嘴又合上，根本说不出完整的话。半晌后，他不知所措地抬起自己的双手，先是放在了女孩的后背上，过了两三秒，才慢慢地搂住了她在宽大的工作服下显得太过瘦弱的身躯。  
“对不起……爱潘妮。”当他终于找回自己的声音时，他轻声说道。“为了我曾经一直那么漠视，为了……”  
“快闭嘴。”女孩说。  
格朗泰尔依言照做。他们静静地拥抱了一会儿，安灼拉体贴地站在一边，没有打断他们。他们终于彼此分开后，爱潘妮抬起一只手，狠狠地抹了一把自己的眼睛。格朗泰尔看到她左边的眼线全花了，在脸上留下了一道黑色的痕迹。  
“拿去，混球。”她说，把牛皮纸袋拍到格朗泰尔的怀里，露出一个微笑。格朗泰尔接过那个资料袋，这时注意到袋子的一角有一个圆形的徽标，看起来像是一家教育机构的标志。  
“我拿了社区大学的文件袋。”爱潘妮注意到了他的视线，向他解释道。“他们同意让我参加一个晚间项目，所以我不上班的时候就可以……”  
“老天，爱潘妮。”格朗泰尔忍不住感叹道，“太好了。”  
爱潘妮咬着下嘴唇，朝他笑了。她看起来有些不好意思，但依然非常开心。“是啊，我打赌你也这么觉得。”她说道，把一边头发别在了耳后，“是安灼拉的一个朋友帮我联系了这个项目……”  
格朗泰尔没法控制自己也跟着她笑了起来。“在这种事情上你总是无所不在，对吧？”他笑着对安灼拉说，“呼吸、行走的正义代言。”  
安灼拉耸了耸肩，露出一个笑容。这次他没再对格朗泰尔给他乱起外号的行为抗议了。  
“行了。”爱潘妮说，伸出一只手，捶了一下格朗泰尔的肩膀。“文件送到了，我猜我该走了。对吧？毕竟你们明显还要——”  
“讨论案件。”安灼拉立刻截住了她的话，“……讨论案件。”  
他们一起大笑了起来。

这笑声一直到格朗泰尔踏进法庭时，还在他的脑海里回荡。  
他松了松自己的领带，在控方的长桌后坐好，看着辩护人和法官也陆续在自己的椅子上落座。我们几乎不可能赢的，他想。这些天来，我看过了所有的材料，我明白我们几乎不可能赢的——至少可能性非常、非常、非常的些微。但是就在这一刻，就在他落座的时候，他突然明白了多年以前那个头发花白的援助律师的表情——当他蹲下来摸了摸格朗泰尔的脑袋，对他说孩子，我会帮你们把这个案子送到检察院时的表情。他明白这是无望的，但他仍要做，他预料到了可能的失败，但他仍要做。因为格朗泰尔当时那样殷切崇敬地看着他，因为如今伽弗洛什那么殷切崇敬地看着格朗泰尔。他想起二十分钟前，安灼拉在法院的走廊里再次问他，你为什么要回来？  
“我曾经输了很多我想赢的案子。后来我又赢了很多我觉得我应该输的。”他说，“但是这是头一遭，我想拥抱一个也许必输无疑的案子。”  
“为什么？”安灼拉又问。  
“我们的工作不过是司法和社会前进中毫不起眼的微茫一瞥，我的名字甚至不会出现在判决书上。但我想身处在这前进之中。”他说，“这次我想和你站在一起。”  
他看向旁听席。安灼拉在看着他，安灼拉在微笑。伽弗洛什坐在他旁边，爱潘妮则坐在伽弗洛什另一边。他们都在看着他。  
他在桌上摊开了自己的文件夹。法槌敲响。

-全文完-


End file.
